Twice as Nice
by nanstanine
Summary: According to Alan Ball, fairies have litters. I took liberty with Sookie's birth and created Nikoletta, aka Nikki. She's all grown up and has left fairyland. The lure of a tall, blonde vampire might have something to do with that. Eric/OC. Rated Mature.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Alan Ball said in some interview that fairies had 'litters'. I took this to heart. Enjoy, my musings. This little doppel-ganger is going to be just what Mab predicted.

Okay, I rated this mature because of language and some sexual material, but I don't think it's too bad.

Chapter 1

Twenty-six Years Ago

"The baby is coming!" screamed Michelle Stackhouse. "Now!"

"Fuck! Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" cried Corbett Stackhouse.

"Watch your language," hissed Michelle.

"I think we have more important things to worry about than my cussing," replied Corbett.

Michelle doubled over as another powerful contraction ripped through her bloated body. She almost bit her tongue to keep from crying out in pain. Corbett took her in his hands to help steady her on her feet as her water broke and cascaded down to the floor.

"Oh, God," moaned Michelle.

"Okay, let's try not to panic," said Corbett. He gently lowered her to the nearest flat surface which happened to be the kitchen table. He caressed her arms and she writhed again as another contraction bore down on her.

"I think that I'm just feeling one long contraction," she gasped when she could catch her breath.

"Jason, go run and fetch some towels from the bathroom," said Corbett.

Jason with wide, frightened eyes hurried off to complete his task. In a matter of seconds, he ran back to the kitchen carrying several towels in his arms. Corbett took them from him and turned back to his wife.

"Is Mommy going to be alright?" asked Jason.

"Yes, son, she's just having her baby right now," said Corbett. He tried to smile and reassure Jason, but wasn't sure if he managed to accomplish that because he was just as scared as Jason was. Michelle cried out in pain once again.

"I'm sorry, but what the fuck are we supposed to do?" asked Corbett in desperation.

"I've been through this once before," said Michelle. "I need to start pushing, now."

Corbett swallowed hard and nodded. When Michelle felt the next contraction, she began to push. Corbett held her hand as he watched his wife struggle to bring forth his child into the world. He looped his hand in hers and she gripped it almost painfully. Michelle panted and groaned in exertion as beads of sweat broke out on her forehead. Corbett quickly wiped them away and stared down at the woman he loved. He looked at her progress.

"The baby is crowning," he said. "You're almost there."

With a few more strenuous pushes, the baby was born. Corbett gently pulled her from his wife and cleaned her off with a towel and wrapped her up.

"It's a baby girl," he said in wonder. "She's beautiful."

Michelle looked up and smiled. "You did good," added Corbett.

"Let me hold her," said Michelle.

Just as she held out her hands, Michelle was gripped in another painful contraction. She clutched her still swollen abdomen until the pain passed.

"What's going on?" asked Corbett in fear.

"I…..I think I'm having another baby," said Michelle.

"What?" said Corbett. "That isn't possible."

Michelle cried out again in pain and hissed, "Don't fucking tell me what's possible."

Corbett wisely chose not to bring up the fact that his wife had resorted to foul language to make her point. He handed the first baby into Jason's arms.

"Take care of your sister," he said. Jason nodded and held his sister as if she was a fragile doll.

Once again, Michelle and Corbett worked together to bring forth the other child. The child that was a complete surprise. The second child came into the world much quicker and it seemed as if everything was over in a matter of minutes. She was smaller than the first baby. Runt of the litter, thought Corbett with a smile. Yet, she had a good and powerful set of lungs. Her cries rang out in the kitchen and Corbett held her and tried to sooth her. He looked at his wife with a smile in place.

"They are beautiful," he said. "Both of them."

"Okay, I want my babies," gasped Michelle, holding out her arms.

But, before Corbett could pass her daughter to her, a voice at the back door stunned him. He turned and saw a tall woman with elaborately styled red hair. She was wearing a beautiful dress of silk that seemed old-fashioned in its design. A golden tiara was interwoven into her hair and a necklace of gold encircled her throat. There were two other women flanking her and Corbett's eyes widened when he saw that they were identical twins. They had dark wavy hair and fair skin. They also wore elaborate dresses of silk and tulle. The three intruders came boldly into his kitchen.

"Who the fuck are you?" demanded Corbett.

"Friends of the family, you might say," replied the redheaded woman with a slight smile. "My name is Mab, but you can call me Queen Mab."

Michelle propped herself up on her elbows and said, "Get the gun, Corbett."

"Oh, there's no need for hostility," replied Mab. "We wouldn't want those little bundles of joy to get hurt, now would we?"

Mab's eyes stared intensely at the baby in his arms and Corbett felt himself tighten his arms around her protectively.

"Get the fuck out of my house," growled Corbett.

"I will, just as soon as I get what I came here for," said Mab.

One of the other women raised her hand and white light began to glow in her palm. She shot out her arm and the bolt of light hit a chair in the corner. The chair disintegrated into a pile of kindling. Corbett looked at the destruction and flashed his eyes to Michelle. Jason had started to whimper and he moved to his father's side in fear.

"What the fuck are you?" asked Corbett. He had given up trying to clean up his language.

"That's not important," replied Mab. "Now, unless you want us to turn that light on your wife or your boy, you will hand over the child."

"Don't Corbett," cried Michelle.

"Be quiet," hissed Mab. "You've served your purpose, human."

"There are two babies," said Corbett.

"I only want one," said Mab. "The one with the most power."

As Corbett stared at her in confusion, Mab stepped forward. She held out her hand and passed it over the child in Jason's arms first. She then moved to Corbett and held her hand over the baby in his arms. The baby seemed to sense something and it struggled in his arms. As Corbett looked down, the baby lifted it's tiny hand and a little spark, like a charge of static electricity passed between the baby's hand and Mab's. Mab smiled and lifted the baby out of his arms.

"This little surprise is the one we are here for," said Mab.

She passed the child to one of the other women and turned back to Corbett and his family. He wanted to attack her, but he was afraid that she would destroy everyone in his family and take both babies. Michelle had begun to sob on the table and Corbett put his arm around Jason.

"Now, we will just remove the memory of this child and our presence," said Mab. "And you can all go back to your mundane and boring lives."

Mab glamoured the family with her fairy abilities and then she and Claudine and Claudette moved to the portal.

"What shall we call her?" asked Claudette.

"How about Nikoletta?" replied Claudine.

"Whatever you call her, she'll probably end up being trouble," said Mab.

In a blaze of light, the fairies disappeared back to their realm, leaving no trace of their presence in this world.

Present Day

Nikki stood staring at the clothing in the closet. Jeesh, this girl had no taste in clothes, she thought. Are we really related? She pulled out a white sundress and held it to herself as she gazed in the mirror. She got a tiny little smirk. Now, this will definitely get his attention. Nothing like waving a red flag at a bull, she thought. The said owner of this dress was at work and Nikki has easily broken into her house. She had been watching her for some time and knew where the spare key was hidden on the back porch. Nikki quickly changed into the dress and made a final twirl in the mirror. She left her blonde hair loose and it naturally fell into little waves. She applied a little sheer lip gloss and mascara and took stock of her end result. The only difference between them was that she looked slightly younger because she hadn't passed her time in this realm. Side by side, you would probably be able to tell them apart. But, Nikki didn't plan on that happening. And she didn't think that he would look too closely at her. She gave herself a final smile and breezed outside to the car that she had acquired by somewhat nefarious means. She had places to be tonight.

Pam stood outside at Fangtasia manning the front door when she saw an unexpected sight. Sookie strode up the door and she was alone. Pam stared at her a moment and wondered what was going on.

"Where's Bill?" asked Pam.

"Who the fuck cares," replied Nikki.

Pam raised an eyebrow and put her hand on her hip. "Excuse me?" she said.

"I ditched him," replied Nikki. "That's not a problem, is it?"

"I'm just surprised," said Pam.

"Let's just say that I'm a totally new and improved Sookie," replied Nikki.

"Come on in, then," said Pam.

Eric sat on his throne and saw a flash of white in the sea of dark colors. He focused his eyes and saw Bill Compton's little human and she was alone. Now, that was unusual, he thought. She strolled down the aisle as her eyes seemed to take everything in. That white dress ensured that she would be noticed and both human and vampires turned to watch her. A slight smirk played upon her lips and Eric realized that she was well aware of her effect. The little teasing vixen was here to stir up trouble. Her eyes found his and she fluttered them prettily before chastely dropping them. She took a seat at the bar and the bartender gave her his undivided attention.

Pam sidled up to him and they both watched her.

"What is Sookie doing here?" asked Pam.

"Why don't we find out," replied Eric. "Summon her."

Pam left and she and Nikki returned. Nikki was sucking on the straw of some fruity drink concoction. It had a little pink umbrella and Eric wondered how the bartender even found one of those things in here.

"Sit, please," he said, pointing to the chair next to him.

Nikki took a seat and twirled a strand of her blonde hair around her finger. Eric had never seen Sookie do that gesture, but he had not been around her that much so he didn't pay that much attention to it.

"Why are you here?" asked Eric.

"Can't a girl have a little fun these days?" replied Nikki.

"And why isn't Bill with you?" asked Eric.

"Now, why do you care where Bill is when I'm here with you?" replied Nikki.

Nikki propped her chin on her elbow and gazed at Eric. She trailed a finger down his hand. "You're the only one that I have eyes for tonight."

Eric stared back at her and tried to figure out what game she was playing. There was something very wrong with this picture. How many times had he made overtures to this human and she refused all of them, spouting her love for Bill Compton.

"You seem surprised," said Nikki. "Why is the fact that I've finally come to my senses so hard for you to believe."

She played her finger down Eric's hand and continued, "You're more powerful and drop dead gorgeous, pardon the pun. Maybe, I'm a little tired of plain vanilla and I want to try a different flavor."

"Just what are you expecting here?" asked Eric.

"I'm expecting you to have your way with me," replied Nikki. "But, if you aren't interested, then I suppose that I could find someone else-"

"No," said Eric, cutting her off. "No one else is going to lay a finger on you."

"My, that sounds a little possessive," replied Nikki.

"Let me get this straight. You are offering yourself to me?" said Eric.

"That's right, cowboy," said Nikki with a smirk. "That is if my previous stupidity hasn't turned you totally off."

"You realize what this means, don't you?" asked Eric.

"I may just be a silly little barmaid, but I think I can figure it out," replied Nikki.

He stood up and took Nikki's hand. "Pam, don't interrupt me for the rest of the evening."

"Fine," said Pam with an eye roll. "I'll be here taking care of your responsibilities while you get a little piece of Bill's barmaid."

"She's mine, now," replied Eric.

Pam watched them leave. "Men," she said.

Once inside his office, Nikki leaped up into his arms and wrapped her legs around him. She kissed him long and hard and moved to his neck. Eric ran his hands over her back and cupped her rear which caused her to moan in his ear.

"Eager, aren't you?" he said.

"You have no idea," replied Nikki.

He carried her to the couch and Nikki straddled his lap and began to kiss him as she started to unbutton his shirt. Once it was undone, she pulled it aside and began to lightly run her fingers over his nipples. She ran her fingers through his hair and stared at him a moment.

"So beautiful," she softly said. "How could anyone ever put you second?"

She leaned in and kissed him and teased him a little with her tongue. She lithely slid down in between his legs to her knees on the floor. She then began to kiss her way down his chest as her hands began to undo his pants. Eric moved his hands to hers, but she batted them away.

"Shhhh," she whispered in his ear. "Just lie back and enjoy it."

She kissed him again as her hands unleashed him. She slowly began to stroke him, running her fingers down his length and teasing over the tip. With every stroke, her grip grew stronger and Eric groaned as he became even more aroused. As his head fell back into the sofa, Nikki moved down and took him into her mouth. As her tongue played over his cock, he uttered a noise like a hiss as his fangs dropped down. Then, he closed his eyes in divine pleasure.

"Oh, Sookie," he said, as his hand ran through her blonde locks.

Finally, the sensations grew too much and he stopped her. He pushed her down to the carpeted floor and ripped off her dress.

"My dress," cried Nikki, in dismay.

Eric moved over her and said in her ear, "I'll give you something to wear home."

He eased into her and closed his eyes as he marveled how snug she felt. She moaned as he pushed himself fully in. Looking down into her eyes, he began to move within her. There wasn't anyone else here but the two of them. She would not even remember who Bill was when he was done with her. She closed her eyes and pulled him closer. As he bent down to kiss her, she sighed his name. He moved to her neck and kissed her. He smiled, since he was planning on spending every minute until dawn right here between these fair legs, between his own personal little tract of property.

Finally, after changing positions and having sex on every horizontal, and some vertical, surface in his office, he gave into his own need for release. As he thrust deeply into her, he bit her neck. She hadn't been expecting that and she seemed to freak out. Her hands fluttered to push him off and she gave a cry of fear. But, the taste of her blood had already passed over his tongue and there wasn't any turning back. It was the sweetest blood that he had ever tasted. He moaned in pleasure and tightened his lips over the punctures and sucked harder. She tasted like honey and little wildflowers that grew in the sunshine. It only increased his responses and he moved harder and faster. She moaned under this new onslaught and Eric slipped a hand between them and brought her quickly to another orgasm as he thrust one more time and came. Her blood was still on his tongue and he lapped it up before stopping in exhaustion. Lying still between her legs, he felt the warm of her blood inside him and he basked a few moments in the afterglow. He could understand Bill's infatuation now. And there was no way that inferior vampire was going to get her back. She belonged to him. There was just one more thing left to do.

She pushed on him to get up and Eric moved to look down on her. He moved to bite his wrist and share his blood with her, but she put a hand on his arm.

"Don't you want to know that my attraction is real?" she asked.

"It is real or you wouldn't be here," replied Eric.

"Attraction is only the basis of deeper emotions for humans," replied Nikki. "Don't you want to be sure that all my feelings for your are real? Wait just a little while, for me?"

"How can I refuse you anything after tonight?" replied Eric.

"Such a charmer," replied Nikki with a smirk. "Who would have ever guessed?"

Later after disentangling herself from Eric and leaving Fangtasia, Nikki blew a sigh a relief. That had been close. The boy definitely has some self-restraint since she hadn't been expecting him to bite her like that. The other fairies had warned her about vampires and how they would just drain her. But, Sookie had managed to stay alive and be bitten repeatedly. Maybe it was only full fairies that had to worry about being drained, she thought. And, she had managed to avoid drinking his blood. That also had been very close. No matter how cute he was, she didn't want him in her head, nor did she want him to be able to track her down.

She smiled when she thought about how mad Queen Mab would be about her running away. Fairyland was way too boring, thought Nikki. Now, she would like to be a fly on the wall the next time Bill, Sookie and Eric all came together. That meeting had epic written all over it.

**A/N: **Fairies also have a predilection for mischief and it seems that Nikki is no exception. I can imagine that she might be a little twisted as having Mab as her guardian. Those fairies aren't all goody two-shoes now. And I like them a little dark, myself, since they are kinda whimpy otherwise.

I think that she is genuinely attracted to Eric and perhaps she has been observing her sister chose Bill over Eric. I know that she wants to create some trouble, but there might be more to her motives that she's willing to admit to.

This is just a fun, little idea that I had. There is no bounds to the trouble that Nikki can cause. Review if you like it and I might be more motivated to continue. Or give me some more ideas for Nikki inspired mischief.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next night that Nikki observed that Sookie seemed to leave town with Bill. Maybe, they were going on a little romantic getaway, she thought. It's not like there weren't vampire hotels that couldn't accommodate their needs. So, she mused there wouldn't be any showdown between the three of them any time soon. Since, she was in the area, she decided to entertain herself. She had watched the area because she was looking to see if other fairies might come looking for her. There were other portals and they might think her tricky enough to not pick such an obvious choice. Or, they might not come looking for her at all. They knew that she was a worthy adversary.

She arrived at Merlott's wearing a tiny pair of black shorts. She also wore a tight tee shirt with a push up bra that made her pert breasts impossible to ignore. She left her hair loose and flowing into ringlets to hide the fang marks on her neck.

She found Sam putting some stuff away behind the bar.

"Hello, Sam," she said.

Sam turned around and his eyes widened as they passed over her. He lingered over her breasts and then realized that he was doing so and looked quickly back up to her face.

"Uh, I thought that you weren't working tonight," he said.

"Change of plans," replied Nikki. "Unless, you don't need me."

"No, don't be silly," said Sam. "We always need help around here, just ask Arlene."

Nikki smiled and whirled around and Sam found it hard to take his eyes off her. There was something different about her, he thought. And that didn't include the short shorts and snug top. Maybe, she was looking to get bigger tips, tonight.

So, Nikki filled in and mingled with Sookie's friends. Maybe, she just wanted to live for a while in Sookie's shoes. While Sookie had not lived a normal life, it was still a human life. Something that Nikki did not get the chance to experience. When she had found out the secret of her origins, she had been consumed with anger and hurt. Yet, the life that she had lived was the only one that she knew. Mab and the Claudette and Claudine were the only family that she knew and they weren't even her family. She knew that she should disappear to the four winds, yet something kept her here. This longing to see what her life could have been had seduced her.

When she took an order to the kitchen window, Lafayette had looked her over.

"Look at you, all sexy and shit," he said. "What gives, Girlfriend?"

"If you've got it, flaunt it," smirked Nikki. "Isn't that your motto?"

"Shore is," said Lafayette, giving her a wink. "Does that vampire boyfriend know that you're giving these rednecks a peek at what he usually the only one privileged enough to see?"

"Now, you make it sound as if I'm indecent," replied Nikki.

"All I know is that Arlene is complaining that every male with a pulse tonight is fighting to get seated in your section, little Miss Tease," said Lafayette.

"She's just jealous," smirked Nikki.

Nikki took her orders and passed Arlene with a bright smile. As she was passing out the dishes at a table, she leaned over and the group of men next to the door began to talk. Jason had just come inside and when he heard them, he wondered who was causing such an interest. Was there a new waitress at Merlott's? About time that Sam hired another girl, he thought. He wondered if she was pretty and his eyes looked into the direction of the men's interest and was stunned to see his sister. What the hell? He turned an angry glance to the table.

"That's my sister you're talking about," he hissed.

"Uh, sorry, but she's kinda hard to ignore in those tiny shorts," said one.

"I was looking at her eyes," said another.

"Yeah, right," replied another. "Take that about a foot down and then that statement is accurate."

Jason pointed his finger at them, "Watch it. I won't tolerate any nasty talk about Sookie."

"Sure, Jason, we'll just sit here and ponder her intellectual abilities," laughed the first one.

Jason stalked off to his sister. He surprised her and she turned around and almost bumped into her. Her eyes widened and then she flashed a shy smile.

"Jason?" she asked.

"Don't act like you don't who I am," he said.

She surprised him by giving him a hug and saying, "It's so good to see you."

His irritation vanished and he said, "You saw me just last night."

"That doesn't mean that I'm not happy to see my brother, tonight," she said. "Why don't I buy you a beer?"

Jason smiled, "I'm up for that, Sooks."

Nikki got a beer from behind the bar and walked to a booth with Jason. She sat it in front of him and passed her eyes over him. She was looking for any signs that he was a fairy. She felt a moment of sadness when she didn't find any. How can that be? They had the same parentage, didn't they? There was something going on here that she didn't understand. Yet, fairy of not, he was still her sibling. A sibling that she had never gotten a chance to know. She looked into his attractive face and saw the affection and love that he felt for Sookie. Was that a clue as to why she was different? Because she didn't have that close connection with anyone?

"Did you have a happy childhood?" asked Nikki.

"What kind of question is that, Sooks," replied Jason. "Weren't you there with me?"

"I guess that I didn't see things from your point of view," said Nikki.

"Of course, I was happy," replied Jason.

"And our mother and father, did they love us?" asked Nikki.

"Sooks, are you alright?" asked Jason.

"Please, just tell me," asked Nikki.

"Yes, they loved us," said Jason.

Nikki looked down at the tabletop and Jason reached out a hand when he saw a tear roll down her cheek. He took her hand in his.

"What's the matter? Did you have a fight with Bill or something?" he asked.

Nikki lifted her face and blinked back her tears and took a deep breath. She squeezed Jason's hand back. "Don't mind me. I'm just a little emotional these days."

"Oh, are you having, um, female problems?" asked Jason.

"Jason!" hissed Nikki.

"Well, you know that you can always talk to me," replied Jason. "I probably can't help you solve anything, but I can listen."

Nikki gave his a smile, "You're a good brother, Jason."

She got up and ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek. She turned her eyes to the front of Merlott's and saw Eric Northman come inside. Her heart froze in her chest and she sniffed the air. His vampire scent was coming across loud and clear. She wondered why most supernaturals were able to detect each other. She could detect vampires, shifters and weres, and other Fae, of course. Yet, he seemed unable to detect her or Sookie. Did their human part conceal the Fae part? She also felt an irrational moment of fear, but she brushed that off. There wasn't any way that he could track her without giving her his blood. He had probably come to Bon Temps to find Sookie and Bill.

His eyes found her immediately and she felt the power of that gaze. Was he trying to exert his influence over her? She felt for a moment that it might not have been the best idea to play games with him. He was used to getting his way. Except for where Sookie was concerned, she corrected herself. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she stared at him. He was all in black with a black leather jacket. His blonde hair flashed in the lights. He was just her type, she thought. Physically speaking of course. And he looked good in black and even better in nothing at all.

He started walking towards her with her still in his sights. There was something deliciously dangerous about him. That was part of his appeal. She felt herself rooted to the floor. Just before he reached her, Sam intercepted him.

Eric looked down at him and said, "You're in my way, Shifter."

"You can't come in here and harass my waitresses," said Sam.

"I can assure you that harassment in not my intention," replied Eric with a smile.

"Sam, it's okay," said Nikki.

"See, Sookie and I have decided to be friends," replied Eric.

He flashed a smug smile at Sam and Sam moved back to the bar where he continued to watch them. Eric turned his attention back to her and his eyes roved over her.

"Is it my imagination or have Merlott's uniforms gotten smaller?" he asked.

"I get bigger tips this way," replied Nikki.

As his eyes continued to linger over her body, Nikki said, "Let's go outside away from prying eyes."

She turned and led the way outside. Once outside the back exit, she spied a picnic table a little ways from the garbage bin. She headed towards that with Eric on her heels. Reaching the table, she turned around and faced him. She tried not to notice how handsome he was. You had your moment, she told herself. The more contact with you that he has, the more chance there is for him to figure out that you aren't Sookie. She crossed her arms in front of herself.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Looking for Bill," replied Eric.

"He's not here," said Nikki.

"You are," replied Eric.

"Perhaps, you should let me handle Bill," said Nikki.

"Are you trying to take back what's been said and done?" asked Eric. "I have tasted you, in case you have forgotten."

How could I forget that, thought Nikki. He scared me half to death. It's a wonder that she hadn't instinctively blasted him across the room. There had been no forewarning. She had been enjoying the closeness of his body as he kept up that relentless rhythm between her legs. She was drawing ever closer to coming when she felt his fangs slice into her neck. It had shocked her and, if he had not have been so skillful, she would have faltered.

"Maybe, I told you what you wanted to hear," replied Nikki. "Or, maybe, I lied. Vampires don't have a monopoly on telling lies."

She had expected to anger him, yet he gave her an appraising glance and smiled. "Well, that's turning the tables on me," replied Eric. "So, where did this new-found skill at lying come from?"

"I'm a quick learner," replied Nikki. "Aren't you the master of lies?"

"I would say that Bill actually holds that title," replied Eric.

He had a point there, thought Nikki. She trusted Bill even less than Eric. She stared at Eric and wondered what he really knew about Bill. "If you know that Bill has been telling lies, why haven't you told me before?" she asked.

"Why waste my time, since you wouldn't believe me," replied Eric.

Now, Sookie wouldn't believe Eric, thought Nikki, but I'm another story. "Why are you so interested in someone who thinks the worst of you?" she said.

"I can be very determined when something is worth my effort," replied Eric. "And, sooner or later, you'll come to appreciate me."

"But, why am I worth so much effort?" asked Nikki. "I'm a country bumpkin. I'm not an intellectual. I'm working a dead-end job. And, surely, you can find prettier girls. Is it just the mind-reading?"

"You're being awfully harsh on yourself," replied Eric.

Acutally, I'm being harsh on Sookie, thought Nikki. But, I would really like to know the answer.

"I'm waiting for some enlightenment," said Nikki.

Eric trailed his finger down her upper arm and said, "When I look at you, like this, I can see something special in you," he said.

Nikki looked up at him and said, "So, you are seeing this specialness…..now?"

"Yes," he replied. He studied her and said, "So, are you trying to tell me that you deceived me, just to have your way with me?"

"Something like that," replied Nikki.

"And what is Bill going to think about this?" asked Eric.

"I guess that you'll have to ask him," replied Nikki with a smirk.

"That's rather brave of you," replied Eric. "And not very considerate about the consequences for me. Feeding on and fucking another vampire's human is a grave crime among vampires. I could be arrested and charged by the Magister himself."

Nikki studied him. Was he lying? Damn these vampires, she thought, they are worse than fairies. "But, you are his superior. And haven't you been chasing me when I belong to Bill?"

"Either you would have to voluntarily leave Bill or he would have to give you to me," replied Eric. "I can't force him to give you up."

"That's what I don't understand," replied Nikki. "I've watched you in operation and you're telling me that you can't come up with some way to blackmail Bill into giving you what you want."

"I could, but you would be highly uncooperative," replied Eric.

"I never thought that mattered to vampires," said Nikki.

"For someone who's dating a vampire and preaches about how happy you are, I'm hearing quite a bit of negativity from you," replied Eric.

"I'm trying to be objective about things," replied Nikki. "So, why did you come here, tonight?"

"I was going to tell Bill that I had stolen you out from under his nose, but you seemed to have nipped that plan of action in the bud," said Eric.

"Easy come, easy go," replied Nikki.

"Then, what's wrong with adding on to our sins," replied Eric. "I would be up to letting you ravish me again."

"I thought there were consequences for that particular type of sin," said Nikki.

"I'm already guilty of said crime," said Eric. "If I'm going to be punished then it should be worth my while."

"What makes you think that I'm interested?" replied Nikki. "I have already had you, you know."

"The Sookie that I know was never so cold-hearted," replied Eric. He brushed her cheek with one finger and added, "Little vixen, you know that I'm a sucker for cold and wicked hearts."

"Aren't we a pair?" sighed Nikki.

Eric leaned down and gave her a kiss. It was surprisingly sweet and lingering and, when he drew away, Nikki opened her eyes to find his blue ones staring into hers. Those eyes seemed to dance with wicked intent and she found herself wavering.

"Let's go somewhere else," he said. "Perhaps, somewhere with a bed."

"Oh, that's something different," replied Nikki with a smile.

"I think that you are the type of girl who appreciates variety," said Eric.

"You are tempting, but a girl has to earn a living," replied Nikki.

"I would take care of you," said Eric.

"Like a kept woman?" asked Nikki.

"I wouldn't see it in those terms," replied Eric.

Nikki studied him and said, "Yes, you would. Would it make things easier for you if I accepted that proposition?"

"I'm not sure what you are getting at," replied Eric.

"If I were to behave like every other woman that you've quote taken care of, then it would be familiar ground for you, wouldn't it? You're used to being used as much as you use them. It's easy to not become too attached to creatures who are basically prostituting themselves for you," said Nikki.

"Someone has been analyzing our relationship," replied Eric.

Nikki reached out and slowly took his hand. "Isn't that why you are so attracted to Sook, er, I mean me? Because my heart can't be bought or bargained with?"

"I thought that your heart came along with the package last night," replied Eric.

"I thought that you just told me that my heart was cold and wicked," said Nikki.

"I never said that I didn't want it," replied Eric, smiling.

"I'm afraid that you don't know me as well as you think you do," said Nikki.

"Perhaps, you're right," replied Eric. "But, I thought that last night you were finally becoming the woman who knows what she wants and who stopped caring about how a good girl is supposed to behave."

Damn, that was a good line, thought Nikki. "You aren't making this easy for me," she replied.

"It's not in my nature to make things easy for you," replied Eric. "Especially when you are trying to resist me."

Once again, Nikki wondered how Sookie was able to resist him. She was gripped by the crazy desire to tell him the truth. But, that would not be wise. She still couldn't trust him.

His hand move down her throat and came into contact with the scabs from his fang marks. Slowly, those fingers traced over them and his eyes seemed to focus on her.

"I frightened you, last night," he said.

"I just wasn't expecting that," replied Nikki.

"Doesn't Bill bite you during sex?" asked Eric.

"I'm not going to discuss Bill with you," replied Nikki.

"So, how is this little triangle going to play out?" asked Eric. "Are you planning on going back to boring Bill and forgetting about last night?"

"It would be hard to forget about you," replied Nikki.

"Are you going jump ship?" asked Eric. "And have primal, passionate sex with me all the time?"

Nikki said, "Maybe, I will decide to leave you both behind."

"Well, that's a dismal outcome for everyone," replied Eric. "Perhaps, you need me to show you what you would be missing."

"We've already been over this," said Nikki.

"Yes, but I still haven't gotten the response that I want," replied Eric. "You are being unreasonably stubborn."

"I thought that was what you liked about me," said Nikki.

"It isn't," replied Eric.

He leaned close and into her ear, "What I like about you is seeing that petite and glorious body naked before me. I like hearing your soft breath in my ear as I'm having primal and passionate sex with you. And I like watching your face as I make you come."

"That's nasty talk," complained Nikki. Although it was hot nasty talk, she thought.

"You weren't so shy last night," smirked Eric.

His hand came up and cupped her chin and he kissed her deeply. "It's time to go, little barmaid," he said.

"I already said that I can't," replied Nikki.

"If it means anything to you, I don't consider you a slut because I know how few you have graced with what you gave to me last night," he said. "Can you truly be so cruel as to break my heart?"

"I didn't think that you had one," replied Nikki.

"Aren't you interested in finding out for sure if I do or not?" said Eric.

He took her hand and kissed the top. Looking at her over it, he smiled and began pulling her to the parking lot.

"Wait, I never said yes," Nikki said.

"I'm not taking no for an answer," replied Eric.

"I can't just leave," hissed Nikki. "What about Sam?"

"He'll figure it out," smirked Eric.

He pulled her along to the parking lot. His eyes scanned the cars as he looked for Sookie's old yellow Honda.

"Where's your car?' he asked. "I flew here."

Nikki walked to a bright red convertible and Eric's eyes widened.

"It's a loaner," she said. "My car is in the garage."

She pulled the key out of her shorts and unlocked the doors. She sat there and said, "Just where are you expecting me to take you?"

"Home, of course," replied Eric.

"That is just wrong," said Nikki. "You are not getting into the same bed that Bill does."

"Spoil-sport," replied Eric. "I will settle for an illicit rendezvous in a motel."

"You aren't making this sound attractive," said Nikki.

"Have a little faith in me," replied Eric.

Nikki sat against the headboard and watched Eric disrobe for her. He was such a tease, she thought. She couldn't stop a little smile from forming as he sexily pulled off his shirt. He stood there and let her enjoy the view for a moment. He moved to his pants that already demonstrated how much he was looking forward to touching her. When he finished and moved to the bed, Nikki shut off the light. She felt his delightfully naked body move close to hers and in the next moment the light flicked back on.

"I turned that off," said Nikki.

"I turned it back on," replied Eric. He began to pull off her top and said, "I want to see you, again."

He stared at her cleavage in the pushup bra and moved to kiss her. He trailed a line of kisses down until he reached her bra, then he nudged the bra out of the way and latched on to her nipple. He vigorously sucked on it and Nikki moaned. He moved to the other one as his fingers still teased the first. He alternated between her breasts and her lips until Nikki was urging him to go farther. But, as he moved between her legs, she put her hand on his chest.

"Can you be a little more gentle with me this time?" she said.

"Did I hurt you, last night?" he asked.

"I guess Bill isn't as well-endowed as you are and he doesn't have your stamina," she said.

"I always suspected that," replied Eric with a smirk.

Eric leaned down and kissed her, "Don't worry, I would never hurt you on purpose."

He then kissed his way down and settled between her thighs and using the gentle pressure of his tongue began to drive all of Nikki's doubts from her mind. He took a long time at it and made Nikki's pleasure last a long time until she came. He then moved up beside her and eased her on top. He also handed over control to her and simply followed her lead. It was different from last night, but just as exciting, thought Nikki. He rose up and kissed her with his hands running through her hair. His hands were so large, but now they were so gentle. He reclined back and his eyes stared into her as he moved with her motions. It was slow and sensually erotic. For a moment, Nikki felt like a wave of guilt. He wasn't hers, she told herself. So close were they that Eric picked up her misgivings. She felt his hand on her chin and looked down at him.

"I'm right here," he said. "Stay with me."

As she stared down, Nikki found that the only thing that mattered was the touch of his hands on her, the feel of his lips against hers, and how he seemed to perfectly fit inside of her. Right now was the only thing that mattered.

"I'm not going anywhere," sighed Nikki.

Eric flashed a smile that made him look totally guileless and reached for her as their bodies again moved as one with the same purpose and desires.

Later on, Eric had continued to trail his fingers over her as she lay next to him. He had not bitten her again since it had frightened her so last night. But, he could not be happier with this surprise turn of events. He touched her soft blonde hair and loved the way that she wore it down. To be honest, those ponytails were not anywhere as attractive, he thought.

He moved to get dressed and she watched him from the bed.

"You're leaving early," she said.

"I have matters to attend to at Fangtasia," he replied. Of course, he didn't. He smiled to himself. They had a little honesty problem. But, he liked to be kept on his toes and that only made things more interesting. There was one place that they didn't tell lies and that was in each other's arms. There, with each other's bodies pressed close together and staring in each other's eyes, was where the truth lay.

He moved and gave her a long kiss, filled with promise, and said, "I'll be seeing you around."

"Goodbye, Eric," she replied.

He left and took to the sky. He had a little visit to pay to someone before heading back to Fangtasia. He steeled himself to have some patience. It wouldn't do to kill this person out of frustration.

**A/N: **Nikki displayed her vulnerability in this chapter and why she is so drawn to staying here. You would think that she might reveal herself to Sookie, but she is having a little difficulty with forming a connection to someone that she doesn't know. Of course, there is always the possibility that she doesn't want to endanger Sookie or Jason because sooner or later the other fairies may come looking for her.

I've always wondered why Jason is not a fairy like Sookie. In True Blood, genetics seem to be responsible for determining who inherits powers.

Now, Eric and Nikki are playing a dangerous little game. If they're not careful, they might end up falling for each other.

Now, I have left the timelines vague, but I see this as somewhere around season 2, but there is no blood bond between Eric and Sookie, so he doesn't have that little bit of ESP to help him figure out that Nikki isn't Sookie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I

Eric sat in his chair and watched Bill and Sookie approach. He had summoned them both and he took a certain amount of pleasure in watching them have to comply with his demands. Pam was draped across the back of his chair and she wore a tight, little black dress. Bill held Sookie's hand clenched in his, giving Eric a display of his ownership. Sookie followed willingly along at his side. They stopped at the raised dais and waited for Eric to signal them forward. He didn't. He sat and stared at them without speaking until Bill broke the silence.

"Did you bring us here just to stare at us all night long?" he demanded.

"What if I did?" replied Eric.

Bill frowned and said, "We have other things to do rather than waste our time here."

"Like what?" asked Eric. "Just what do you find so interesting in Bon Temps?"

Eric turned his steely gaze on Sookie and added, "Besides your human, of course."

Bill glowered, but carefully held his tongue. Sookie gazed between Eric and Bill and Eric zeroed in on her movements and continued to stare at her. She took a step backwards and into Bill.

"It's nice to see you again, Sookie," drawled Pam.

"Yeah, whatever," muttered Sookie.

"Would you care for another tour of the office?" continued Pam. "I'm sure that Eric would be willing to accommodate you."

"Excuse me?" said Sookie.

"Pam, that's enough," said Eric.

He stared at Sookie with unblinking eyes for several moments and slowly a small smile formed on his lips. He then turned his gaze back to Bill.

"I would like to know what is going on," said Bill.

"Send your human away for a few moments," replied Eric. "I will speak with you alone."

Bill seemed more than willing to remove Sookie from Eric's attention and he nodded to her. Sookie gazed at all of them for a moment and then walked over to the bar and took a seat. Eric followed her with his eyes and Bill simmered in aggravation.

"She's mine," hissed Bill.

"Relax, Bill," replied Eric. "I didn't summon you here to take away your precious little human."

"Then, what do you want?" asked Bill.

"I wanted a closer look at her," replied Eric.

Eric shifted in his seat and turned his full attention to Bill. "Do you…love this human like you claim to in her presence?"

"What business is that of yours?" demanded Bill.

Eric lost his patience and his voice grew lower with menace. He punctuated his words by tapping his finger against the armrest of his chair.

"I'm tired of your games, Bill Compton," he said. "If you want to keep this human in your possession, you will answer my questions and tell the truth."

"Yes, I love her," replied Bill. He cast his eyes over to Sookie who stood out among Eric's other patrons in a red and white sundress.

Eric regained his composure and a small smile once again played over his lips. He gazed at Bill and wondered if he would indeed tell the truth. He was tired of not being the one in control of what was going on. This situation needed to be rectified and if he had to threaten Bill and Sookie, then so be it.

"Good, because I want to know what is really going on here," said Eric.

"I'm not sure that I understand what you mean," replied Eric.

"Oh, I'm sure you do,' said Eric. "There is only one reason for you to be wasting your time in Bon Temps and it's sitting right over there. There is something not right with your human besides her ability to read minds and I want to know what it is."

Bill nervously fidgeted and avoided Eric's gaze.

"I will take her and examine her, myself, until I figure out what is different about her," said Eric. "It's your choice, Bill, but I can assure that I won't be returning her to you in such pristine condition."

"And how do I know that you aren't lying about keeping her, since you've made no secret of your unwanted interest in her?" asked Bill.

"Unwanted?" chuckled Pam.

"Pam," admonished Eric.

Eric relaxed in his chair and said, "Did you really think that you found the only one like her?"

Bill raised an eyebrow in surprise and Eric's smile deepened. To keep his hands off Sookie, Eric was sure that Bill would tell him everything that he wanted to know.

II

Nikki turned the key and nothing happened. She did it again and just a flat clicking sound was heard. She hit the steering wheel in aggravation. Damn these contraptions, she thought. She turned the key again and, this time, she pumped the gas pedal. She was so engrossed in her actions that she didn't notice a tall dark-haired man approach her car. He tapped on her window and startled Nikki. She jumped and turned wide eyes to him. He made a signal with his hand for her to lower her window. Nikki stared at him for several long seconds before she complied.

"Would you like me to look under the hood?" he asked.

"Do you know anything about cars?" she asked.

"A little," he replied. "Pop the hood."

Nikki popped the hood and the man moved to look at her engine. She paused a moment and admired the view. He was exceptionally tall and muscular. He was also a werewolf who had almost frightened her out of her skin by appearing without warning at her window. She got out of the car and walked around to where he stood bent over her engine. Now, her car just got a lot more interesting, she thought, as she admired his jean-clad ass.

"I think your battery is dead," he said. "I can pick you up a new one and replace it for you this evening. The garages around here will charge you a fortune for such a simple job."

"This is very kind of you to help me," replied Nikki.

"What are neighbors for?" he said with a smile. "I saw you move in last week. I'm on the same floor."

He held out his hand and said, "I'm Alcide Herveaux."

Nikki smiled and shook his hand. "Nikki Jordan," she replied.

"Do you work in downtown Jackson? Because I can give you a lift into town," Alcide said.

"Are you always so nice?" asked Nikki.

She watched him actually blush a little. Now, he was different from what she had been led to believe werewolves were like. But, it was turning out to be a pleasant surprise.

"I would love a lift into town, Alcide," she said. "On one condition."

"Oh?" asked Alcide.

"That you let me repay your kindness by making dinner for you tonight," she said.

"You've got a deal," replied Alcide.

Nikki smiled and said, turning back to her car, "I just need to get my things out from the car."

Alcide watched as she leaned into the back seat of her car. Her already tight skirt molded itself against a very well shaped derriere. She might be petite, but she had some padding in all the right places, he thought. Down boy, he said to himself. You just broke up with Debbie and it's not the time to be hitting on your new neighbor. Nikki retrieved her satchel and some boxes and slammed her car door. Alcide stepped forward and took those things out of her hands and carried them over to his van. She uttered her thanks and walked with him with her high heels clicking over the pavement of the parking garage.

"Make sure you bring your appetite," said Nikki. She giggled and said, "I don't about you, but I'm going to be as hungry as a wolf tonight."

III

Nikki busied herself in her kitchen. Pleasing a werewolf shouldn't be that hard, she thought. No vegetarian fare tonight. She had marinated thick, juicy steaks all afternoon. She was going to toss them on the grill with baked potatoes. A nice hearty merlot would top off the meal. She finished all her preparations and walked over to the large windows in the living room. She was adapting very well to life in this world. She had decided to leave Bon Temps before her little deception came to light. She might like that blonde vampire, but it was way too dangerous for her to get familiar with him. So, she had traveled to Jackson, Mississippi. It was still not too far away from Bon Temps and there was a convenient portal nearby. Unlike the other hybrids, she could travel at will between the worlds, just like any full-blooded fairy. She had even found gainful employment. She was starting her own little consulting firm. She used her powers of mind reading in various little jobs, some of which might be considered a little underhanded. Of course, she was careful not to divulge that she could actually read minds to her clients. She did a very good business with helping lawyers weed out hostile jurors. She basically would hear the request and decide if her skills would help her accomplish the job. Word of mouth was already enlarging her clientele. And her services didn't come cheap, either. She was also able to work on her own schedule and from any place, although she did keep a little office in town. A soft knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. She moved and let in Alcide. He was still wearing jeans and a plaid shirt that gave a glimpse of a smooth and hairless chest.

"All done," he said.

"Thanks," said Nikki. "Come and make yourself at home."

As Alcide sat at the breakfast bar, Nikki poured him a glass of merlot. She smiled and disappeared to retrieve the steaks off the grill. Bustling inside a few minutes later, she placed a steak in front of Alcide. She literally watched his mouth water.

"I left it a little bloody in the middle," she said. "I thought you might like it that way."

"Um, did you want to sit at the table?" he asked.

"Why so formal?" replied Nikki. "This is more cozy."

Nikki took a seat beside him and refilled his glass of wine. She then sat and watched him eat. She wondered if he wanted to shift and just devour it. He noticed her attention and looked at her a little sheepishly.

"Sorry," he said. "It's so good that I just forgot my manners. I should be trying to hold a conversation with you."

"Don't mind me," replied Nikki. She grinned and said, "Talk is over-rated, anyway."

She took a drink and watched him over the rim as he returned to his steak. She took a bite of her own steak and realized that she was lonely. Maybe, this was the reason that she had been so willing to invite this werewolf into her home.

After dinner, they had moved into the living room and had another glass of wine.

"So, what brought you to Jackson?" asked Alcide.

"Oh, I don't know," replied Nikki. "It just seemed like good place to stop for a while."

"What do you do?" asked Alcide.

"Things," replied Nikki with a tiny smile. "A little of this and a little of that."

Alcide raised an eyebrow and said, "That sounds mysterious."

Nikki reached out a finger and traced it through his dark hair and said, "Maybe, I'm a little dangerous."

She leaned in close and said into his ear, "Are you afraid, Alcide?"

He turned into her and Nikki moved closer to his lips. It was then that the doorbell rang. It broke the spell and Alcide drew away. Nikki turned to look at her door and wondered who was there. Whoever it was decided to start banging on her door. With a sigh, Nikki got up and walked to her door. She opened it to find another werewolf on her doorstep. She had long hair and was wearing very short cutoffs paired with a little top. She audibly sniffed the air and almost growled at her.

"I know he's in there," she said.

"Do I know you?" demanded Nikki.

"Well, if you don't then you should because you've got my boyfriend in there," she growled.

"Debbie?" came Alcide's voice from behind Nikki.

"Who's she?" demanded Debbie.

Nikki crossed her arms in front of her and looked between Alcide and Debbie.

"You broke up with me, remember?" said Alcide. "After cheating with Cooter."

Inside her head, Nikki heard, Debbie's thoughts and knew that Cooter wasn't the only one that she had cheated with. Well, the werewolf was cute, but she was not interested in getting in the middle of a lover's spat, especially in between a pair of werewolves.

"I hate to be rude, but perhaps the two of you can take your argument somewhere else," said Nikki.

"I'm sorry, Nikki," said Alcide.

"Well, I ain't," hissed Debbie. "You're fucking my wolf, bitch."

"Debbie!" growled Alcide. "She is only my neighbor. And she wasn't aware of what we are until you opened your big mouth."

Debbie sniffed the air and added, "Yeah, right. You just have dinner with your neighbors all the time these days."

"I don't have to explain anything to you," said Nikki.

Debbie moved towards Nikki who held her ground. But, before she could reach Nikki, Alcide grabbed her arm and ushered her out the door.

"I'll see you later, Alcide," said Nikki.

She shut the door on the sounds of Alcide and Debbie arguing. She leaned against her door. Alone again, she thought. And this evening had started out with such promise. She tried to stop her mind from dwelling on that vampire. She really needed something to get her mind off him.

Nikki arched into her pillow and sighed. She tried to roll over but found something large between her legs. She felt a tugging on her thigh and, as a large hand came up and covered her breast, she woke up. She looked down and saw that there was something large underneath the sheets with her. She whipped them off and found Eric latched onto her thigh and drinking her blood. His hand firmly but gently pressed her back down and he drew out another mouthful of her blood. Nikki struggled and tried to push off his hand, which caused Eric to lift his head up from her thigh. Her blood was on his lips and his fangs seemed to glow in the darkness.

"Mmmm, mmmm," he said. "You are the tastiest thing that I've ever had."

"How did you find me?" demanded Nikki.

"Maybe, I just followed the scent of that delicious blood," said Eric with a little grin.

Nikki tried to kick him off and he grabbed her legs and pulled her tightly into him. Holding her legs easily out, he settled between them.

"Did you miss me?" he asked.

"No, get off me," hissed Nikki.

He moved over her and whispered in her ear, "I think someone's glad to see me. I'm glad to see you. Can't you tell?"

That was plainly evident, thought Nikki. He forcefully turned her head to his and kissed her. His tongue tasted her and, with a little sigh, Nikki stopped trying to pretend that she didn't want him and moved against him. His lips nuzzled her exposed flesh in the manner that she remembered. Her body began to automatically respond. His fingers played over her nipple and it immediately hardened beneath his touch.

She sighed into his ear, "I missed you."

He paused and looked down at her. He then bared his fangs and Nikki felt trapped in that gaze. He lunged at her neck with a hiss and Nikki woke up. She was tangled in her sheets and she sat up and searched the shadows in her room. Just a dream, she said to herself. She fell back into her pillow. Okay, you were sort of already thinking of him before you went to sleep, so it shouldn't be that much of a surprise that you dreamed about him. There isn't any mysterious vampire power at work here. She let out a breath and wondered why she would dream of him biting her. She hated that. She pulled the comforter back over her and closed her eyes. You need to find a hobby, she told herself. Or, a new lover.

**A/N: **I still put this time period as early enough that Alcide hasn't met Sookie, so it's before season 3. I don't think Eric will be any happier than Debbie about Nikki flirting with Alcide. It didn't take Eric very long to figure out that there was something fishy about Nikki, but while she may look like Sookie, she doesn't act like her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Taking a break from my other more serious stories for a little fluff. This is a smutfest. There is a plot in here….somewhere. Nikki pays a visit to her favorite temptation.

Chapter 4

My Number One

Nikki sat at the bar counter and gazed at her reflection in the mirror along the back wall. So far, so good, she thought. This was a rather untested power and it certainly wasn't the smartest to try it out here and against him. But, it seemed to be working. She took stock of herself. She had kept it simple. Long, straight dark brown hair cascaded down her shoulders. Bangs framed a pair of bright blue eyes. She had kept her shape the same. The less you alter, hopefully the less work it takes to maintain it, she thought. Most fairies had the power to use a type of glamour to alter their appearance. It was used to seduce humans and deceive their enemies. However, vampires were more perceptive creatures than humans. Yet, he had already shown that he saw what he wanted to see when it came to her. Why should now be any different?

Nikki took a sip of her drink. You're a total idiot, she told herself, to come here and behave like a lovesick puppy. Don't you have any pride? As her sexual frustration had risen, Nikki had found that her pride had taken a nosedive. She saw him glance her way and she tried to look like she hadn't seen it. He had scanned her three times now. The fish was nibbling at the bait, she thought.

Eric passed his eyes over the girl sitting alone at the bar. He had noticed her the moment that she had stepped inside Fangtasia. She had come alone, which was not a particularly wise thing to do. She wore a short navy blue dress that showed off a long length of shapely leg. The color set off a set of intense blue eyes and its simple style left her shoulders bare and displayed a modest amount of cleavage. He found that he approved of this dress that teased at the figure it still concealed. He was also aware that she had noticed his attention, even though she pretended that she had not. Pam leaned down and spoke into his ear.

"Pretty," she said. "Do you want a closer look?"

"I thought you'd never ask," replied Eric.

Pam winked and slinked off to the girl. He watched her reaction as Pam informed her that he wanted to see her. Her eyes were carefully guarded and it was not a typical reaction that a fangbanger would display. He was extremely curious, although he was careful to maintain his aloof and haughty exterior. When she approached with Pam, he passed his eyes more carefully over her. He noticed that up close she was more petite than she appeared.

"Sit," said Eric, pointing to the chair next to him.

Nikki took a seat and glanced at him. She calmed her nerves and twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. He lounged in his chair as if he really were sitting on a throne. He knew that he was the center of attention in this place. But, she could see why so many eyes sought him out and why she just became the envy of most of the customers in this place. His blonde hair was brushed back off his handsome face. His uniquely shaped eyes that seemed to be tipped up at the corners were cold and imperious and when he turned those eyes on her a chill passed over her. He was dressed in a velvet jacket trimmed with a leather collar. The black tee shirt underneath dipped low enough to hint at the well-shaped pectoral muscles that it concealed and displayed a necklace that looked like it was an insect's mandible. His legs sprawled in that chair and seemed to go on forever. When she lifted her eyes to his, he gave a slight smirk since he was all too aware of her inspection. Why was she so attracted to him? He probably was almost laughing at you because he knows that you're one step from drooling over him. But, a tiny smile curved her lips as she realized that her reaction to him was totally in character. Every girl that sits in this chair was supposed to drool over him and he expects that reaction.

"What's your name?" he asked.

What is my name, thought Nikki, in a panic. Oops, she had forgotten that little detail. After a pause, she said, "Josette or Jo for short."

"So, Jo for short, are you just here as a tourist or is there a purpose to your visit?" asked Eric.

"How do you know that I haven't been here before?" asked Nikki.

"I would have noticed you," he said with calm certainty.

"What sort of purpose could I have in being here?" asked Nikki.

"Getting to know me, of course," he replied with a tiny smile.

"Well, I am sitting in this chair with you," said Nikki.

"So you are," he replied. "But, coming to this place alone is not the wisest decision. You are lucky that I took an interest in you."

"How is that?" asked Nikki.

"I've singled you out," replied Eric. "No other vampire would dare approach you."

"Are you saying that I'm yours?" asked Nikki.

"Yes," replied Eric. "At least, temporarily."

Eric smirked at her and added, "I haven't decided if you are deserving of my long-term interest, yet."

"You are such a charmer," said Nikki in amusement. "Does this kind of talk melt the girls hearts in here?"

"It's not their hearts that I'm interested in," he replied with the same smirk.

"You're wicked," said Nikki.

"You wouldn't be here if you wanted a nice, polite boy," replied Eric.

He had her there, she thought. Was she a sucker for a bad boy? She admitted that she was a sucker for tall, blonde vampire bad boys. If you had any sense, you would high tail it out of here, she told herself. But, she stayed rooted in her chair.

"What if my interest in you is decidedly temporary, as in just tonight?" asked Nikki.

"Impossible," replied Eric, with conviction. "I can assure you that it won't be before the night is over."

"I happen to be a little experienced when it comes to vampires and sex," said Nikki.

He smiled and trailed his finger down her hand and said, "So, Jo for short, are you telling me that I'm not your first?"

No, that would be a lie, thought Nikki. Maybe, the fact that he was her first was why she had such a hard time letting go of him.

"Something like that," replied Nikki.

"It must have been good or you wouldn't be here, looking for seconds," said Eric.

"It was," said Nikki, honestly.

She looked away and felt a moment of sadness. How pathetic you are, she told herself. You could be back in Jackson and shagging that werewolf right now. But, no, here you are begging for scraps from a heartless vampire that doesn't even know that you really exist. She felt the vampire touch the back of her hand again and she turned back to him. He gazed intently into her eyes. He was probably trying to glamour her or something, she thought.

"I see that I have my work cut out for me, tonight," he said. "Are you ready to go, Jo for short?"

"I was ready the moment that I stepped inside this place," replied Nikki.

Eric smiled and got up. He straightened his jacket and turned back to Pam.

"I'll be entertaining a lady," he said. "Don't expect me back."

Pam nodded and then asked before he turned away, "Does this mean that I can have the new dancer, since you've moved on?"

Eric passed his eyes over Nikki and said, "She's all yours."

"I knew that there would be fringe benefits to being your progeny," she said, with a wicked smile.

Eric turned away and started walking. You're supposed to follow him like one of his usual disciples, Nikki thought. She swiftly moved and kept pace behind him. She noticed a few looks that could kill aimed at her as she made her way behind him. Jealous hussies, she thought. When he didn't move to the office, Nikki began to wonder where they were going. He headed straight for the exit and Nikki started to slow down. This was not what she was expecting. They went through the front door and Eric made his way to a large black BMW. Nikki had stopped by this time and his keen vampire sense knew that. He turned and looked back at her.

"I, ah, assumed that we would be staying here," said Nikki.

"I take the special ones home," replied Eric.

He turned away and walked the remaining distance to his car. He opened the passenger door and waited patiently for her. Nikki walked slowly forward and took a seat. Eric slammed the door closed and caused Nikki to involuntarily jump. He got in and drove them away. He kept his eyes on the road and didn't make any small talk. But, what kind of small talk would you make with a vampire, anyway, thought Nikki. The farther that they drove away from her own car, the more misgivings Nikki began to feel. She hadn't signed on for this turn of events. Finally, they arrived at a gated community and were passed through the guard on duty. Neat well-groomed yards decorated very nice houses. This was an established community and Nikki saw that the houses were not all the same like most new developments were. She wondered if his neighbors knew that a vampire was in their midst. They had to, didn't they? Eric pulled into the driveway of a nice two-story brick colonial that was somehow austere and welcoming at the same time. As he drove inside and the garage door closed, Nikki felt a moment of fear at being trapped inside. He opened her door and led the way inside. They walked into a modern kitchen with black countertops and stainless steel appliances. Before Nikki could take it totally in, Eric grasped her hand and pulled her down a flight of stairs. She saw that the lower level was completely finished and at the moment steel shutters covered the windows. He pulled her into a room and she saw a large bedroom that was dominated with an oversized four-poster bed. A crimson red silk duvet covered the bed and a large dark gray sheepskin adorned the foot of the bed. There weren't any windows in this room and she felt a moment of claustrophobia, but Eric took her into his arms and that feeling was forgotten. He kicked the door closed and as he kissed her, he leaned an arm back and locked the door. He turned a key and Nikki noticed that the key disappeared into a pocket of his jeans. Okay, she was beginning to get a little creeped out.

But, the next thing she knew, he pulled her into a close embrace and kissed her with the skill that only a vampire with a thousand years of experience could do. His hands seemed to be everywhere and she wondered if he had grown a new set when she wasn't looking. His fingers gripped her possessively and his mouth covered hers. His body felt so good next to hers. He was hard and soft and Nikki wrapped her arms around him. She could smell his vampire scent and it caused her fairy side to tremble in fear. But, it caused her human side to melt with sexual yearning. This combination of fear and arousal was a powerful aphrodisiac and she felt herself literally swoon over him. She snaked a hand between them and touched one of his other assets. You couldn't separate the vampire from his cock. She worshipped both of them, although she wasn't going to tell him that. He was vain enough. Her being here with him was enough of a testament to that. As she caressed him, he uttered a growl deep in his throat as his fangs dropped with a snick. He moved his lips back to her and devoured them. His tongue saucily invaded her mouth and demanded that she give it her attention. She hungrily sucked at it and noticed how sweet he tasted. She couldn't get enough of the sweet taste of his lips and tongue. He moaned and crushed her to himself as she partook of the delights that he offered her.

In a flash, he moved them both onto the bed with vampire speed. It was a little disorientating, but Nikki quickly adjusted. In a flurry of quick hands, he began to remove her clothes and a few rips were heard as he pulled aside her clothes in haste.

"Hey, I can't leave here naked," Nikki complained.

"I have decreed it that you shall always be naked in my presence," he said into her ear.

He moved with a purpose and quickly removed their clothes. Nikki stopped caring if her clothes were torn to shreds or not. She only wanted to feel his naked body next to hers. Foreplay had been long enough, she thought. She pulled him in close and wrapped her legs over his as she moved against him. She arched her hips and he pushed himself inside. Nikki clutched him and moaned. When he began to move, her eyes closed in delight and she knew that nothing had ever felt as good as this. His hands lifted her hips and he plunged so deep that she cried out. He then set a punishing pace and Nikki had trouble breathing let alone keeping up. Yet, amidst the onslaught, he tenderly lavished kisses on her face and neck. She was panting too hard for him to kiss her lips more than briefly. His growls and noises of exertion seemed loud in her ears and these sounds of his own pleasure sent Nikki even higher. As she tipped over the edge and shuddered underneath him, he breathed one word in her ear.

"Mine."

After that, he had rolled her on top and they had slowly and languidly engaged in sex. This was all eye contact and soft caresses. As she gazed down at him through slitted eyes, she watched his chiseled abdominal muscles ripple as he moved within her. His eyes were closed and she stared at his white fangs that peeked out from his lips. He must have sensed her attention and his eyes fluttered open. He instinctively bared them and pulled her down to kiss him. Nikki tentatively ran an exploratory tongue over them and their sharpness surprised her. She wondered how he had kissed her earlier without cutting himself or her. But, he must have had lots of practice. Sometimes, she wished that he was a human or a fairy. Things would be so much easier. His insistent lips and the way he moved caused her to forget foolish wishes. Just admit to yourself that you're attracted to the entire package, the good and the bad. You aren't exactly all sweetness and light either, she told herself. Fairies had a darkness within them that most people weren't aware of until it was too late. She interlaced her fingers with his and focused only on the two of them and this moment.

Afterwards, he had spooned with her. His fingers brushed down her arm and he kissed her shoulder as he nuzzled against her. She wondered if he was going to try to bite her. That was the one flaw in her plan. She couldn't cover up her taste. But, she only felt the softness of his lips against her skin. His fangs stayed safely retracted again. Although, they did tend to pop out when he was aroused, he seemed to have a level of self-control that surprised her. She had heard and been warned that sex and blood were bound together in vampire's minds. His hand moved around her and softly caressed one of her breasts. Nikki closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh.

"Does this mean that I measured up to your past lover?" asked Eric.

"It was perfect," replied Nikki.

"Was is the wrong tense," said Eric.

He hand began a more focused movement and Nikki gasped as he teased her nipple erect. His hips pressed against hers and something very hard pressed into her cheeks.

"How am I supposed to go back to my mundane life, if you keep this up?" she said.

"I doubt your life is so mundane, Jo for short," Eric whispered in her ear. "You can always stay here and be my wanton sex slave."

He shifted their position and parted her thighs. Nikki did feel like one of his wanton fangbangers. But as he slid into her from behind with a vampire hiss, she realized that she didn't care. All she cared about was the way that he felt between her legs. She stopped thinking about anything else and focused on just the pleasure that they were giving to each other. A complicated dance of give and take ensued, until Nikki came with his name on her lips. At every one of her spasms, he thrust deeply and groaned as he felt her contractions ripple over him, until he fell against her and plunged his fangs into her throat. Nikki moved in surprise, but he held her under him and fed. With his fangs in her throat and his cock still delightfully encased within her, Nikki felt a second orgasm grip her. He held onto her as she shouted his name and then he too shuddered his release into her. Wrapped in his arms, Nikki fell drowsily asleep. The last thing she heard was his soft voice in her ear.

"Mine."

She woke up later and found herself alone. She panicked and felt to see if her glamour had remained. Touching a lock of her hair, she saw it was still dark brown. She sighed in relief and looked around the room. She saw a dress and a note draped over the foot of the bed. She reached curiously for the note. It read:

_Jo for short,_

_This dress should make up for the one I destroyed,_

_Eric_

_P.S. Don't go too far away, since you have risen in the ranks to my number one. _

The dress was a beautiful purple color and the fabric seemed to effortless glide over her fingers. It was also very expensive and tasteful. As she lifted it, she saw the flash of something hidden in the folds. She pulled out a necklace. It appeared to be a diamond in a white gold setting. She examined the stone that was set into a setting that had strange symbols or lettering around the margin. She had never seen these types of markings before. Holding the necklace, her fingers crept to his bite marks. But, she found that her skin was smooth and unbroken. He must have healed the bites as she slept, she thought. Nikki wasn't sure what to make of this new development. It was tangible proof that their coupling had meant more to him than just sex. But, it still wasn't her. First, he had thought that he was fucking Sookie and now it was some fangbanger named Josette. She stared at the necklace. It was beautiful and she slipped it around her neck. Maybe, Josette will stick around a while, she thought with a smile. Good sex and diamonds were hard to pass up.

**A/N: **Fairies have the ability to alter the way they appear. I don't think this is like what shapeshifting Tommy was doing, since I think it is just an illusion. Now, I would think that fairies mature later since they have a longer lifespan. So, Nikki is probably just becoming sexually mature. And if you couldn't tell from her thoughts, Eric is her first and only. It's probably why she can't stay away from him.

Now, we know that Eric isn't as gullible as Nikki thinks he is. So, is he or is he not aware of who Jo is? I would think that his kisses are sweet, but are they sweeter than normal in this chapter?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **A little plot and a little citrus. We find out that the necklace has a purpose as Nikki comes into contact with someone who could be exceedingly dangerous to her. Alcide makes another appearance, also.

Chapter 5

Kingly Interest

Nikki was in her office getting ready to leave for the evening. She whirled around and that jostled the necklace around her neck. Eric's necklace. She reached up a hand and caressed it. Was it wrong to keep it? It had been given to her on false pretenses, after all. Yet, it reminded her of him and she liked the sensation of it touching her skin. She pursed her lips and thought what a dysfunctional relationship they had. But, then she smirked and thought that it certainly kept things interesting.

It was then that a tall, lanky man came into her office. Nikki passed her eyes over him and corrected herself; a tall, lanky vampire. He had dark curly hair and stared at her as he sized her up.

"Good evening," he said.

"Hello, can I help you?" asked Nikki.

"My employer would like to meet you," he said.

"I'm closing up, tonight, but he can make an appointment for some other time," said Nikki.

Nikki began piling things into her satchel in preparation for leaving. The vampire gave no indication of leaving her office.

"My employer does not make appointments," he said.

"Well, I don't make house calls," replied Nikki.

"Can't you just make an exception to that rule," said the vampire. "For me?"

"Why should that sway me?" asked Nikki.

"We are being so friendly and I would hate for things to change since I'm just beginning to like you," he said.

Nikki stared back and threw her satchel over her shoulder. She would gain nothing by being difficult and being cooperative wouldn't hurt. She walked to the vampire and slipped her arm around his.

"You're a silver-tongued devil, Mister?" she said.

The vampire actually dropped his eyes and replied, "Franklin Mott."

"Well, Franklin, you're a smooth operator," she said.

"I am?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"How can a girl argue with your logic?" she said. Nikki smirked and added, "Of course, your looks don't hurt either."

Franklin beamed at her praise. With a tight grip on her hand, he escorted her outside.

Franklin guided her through some heavy security into a grand old mansion on a large estate. Coming through the front door, she saw an elaborate grand staircase and a formal foyer. He drew her into a formally decorated study. Nikki saw a fire blazing in a fireplace with an elaborate mantle. Two Greek statues held the mantle in place over their heads. Sitting on a settee near the fire was a smallish male vampire. But, Nikki could sense the power coming off him in waves. He was old, very old. She tried to keep a tremble from escaping, lest Franklin detect it. He had brown hair and intelligent eyes that studied her without caring about the 'it's not polite to stare rule'. He was wearing a casual khaki suit with a light purple undershirt.

"Nikki Jordan," said Franklin, introducing her to his boss.

The vampire rose and made his way over to her. He surprised her by taking her hand in his.

"It's very kind of you to agree to seeing me on such short notice," he said.

Nikki pulled out her hand and smiled, "What can I say, Franklin has such a way with words."

Russell noted with surprise that Franklin actually blushed. Franklin was many things, he thought, but charming wasn't usually one of them.

"Leave us," said Russell.

Franklin walked to the door, but he looked back and gave a parting wink to Nikki. Russell raised an eyebrow.

"I dare say that he's one step from eating out of your hand, Miss Jordan," said Russell.

"Better watch yourself, you just might suffer the same fate," replied Nikki with a smile.

Russell smiled and said, "I admire confidence."

His eyes focused on the necklace around her neck and his stare intensified with a little frown. "I also admire fine, antique jewelry. May I?"

Without waiting for a reply, he touched the necklace and trailed his finger over the stone and it's setting.

"This is absolutely beautiful," he said. "It's quite old and valuable. You must have a devoted admirer."

"I guess that you could say that," replied Nikki.

He waved at seating area before the fireplace and Nikki took a seat. Russell retook his spot on the settee across from her. He wondered who had put his claim over the girl. That necklace, at least the setting, was not just old, but ancient. The writing that graced the setting was a forgotten form of lettering that had been used by vampires for millennia to keep humans from their secrets. It's message was loud and clear. Little Miss Jordan was the prized possession of a jealous vampire and not just any vampire, either. It was not just anyone who would have something so unique as that necklace in his possession. Of course, it was doubtful that the vampire in question was his equal, but not many were. Still, he wouldn't be a pushover. It would be wise to tread delicately, he thought.

"Would you care for a drink of brandy?" asked Russell.

"No, thank you," replied Nikki. "Not to be rude, Your Majesty, but why am I here?"

"You know who I am," replied Russell.

"It wasn't that hard to deduce," said Nikki.

Russell brushed a hand down the front of his jacket and said, "I'm in the habit of keeping an eye on those people of interest in my kingdom. You came to my attention."

"That sounds ominous," replied Nikki. "Should I be frightened?"

"On the contrary," replied Russell. "Can you blame me for wanting to meet with you?"

"You didn't give me much a choice," said Nikki.

"Heavy-handedness is an unavoidable symptom of being King, I'm afraid," replied Russell.

"You should remember that a lady prefers a more gentle means of persuasion," said Nikki.

Evidently, that has worked for her vampire suitor, thought Russell. He smiled and said, "I have been shamed by my lack of manners, my dear. Perhaps, you will accept that drink and my humble apologies."

"How can I refuse such a heartfelt apology?" replied Nikki.

Russell smiled and got up to fix her drink from an antique armoire that had been converted into duty as a wet bar. Nikki watched his back with misgivings. This country gentleman act complete with genteel manners was just a façade. What lay beneath was something that she didn't want to make an acquaintance of. She graciously accepted the glass and he once again took a seat opposite her.

"Forgive me for being so bold, but just who is Nikki Jordan?" he asked.

"I'm just a young woman trying to make her way in the world," replied Nikki.

Russell smiled and said, "As elusive as ever, Miss Jordan. But, perhaps you can explain to me why you didn't even exist before a few weeks ago."

"Maybe, I sprang into this world full formed like Aphrodite being born from the sea foam," replied Nikki.

"That would explain many things," chuckled Russell. He passed his eyes over her. She was charming, pretty and deceitful. All of which were admirable qualities. Yet, there was something about her that kept setting off a little warning alarm. He just wasn't sure why.

"Surely, someone as old as you understands the need to reinvent oneself ever so often," said Nikki.

Nikki sipped her drink and added, "A girl needs to know what a gentleman's intentions are, Your Majesty."

"It's come to my ear that you have some unique talents. I simply would like to ensure that if I should ever have a need for your services that you would look upon me most favorably," he said.

"I can assure that I see you for what you are," replied Nikki.

"Then, we have an understanding," asked Russell. "My only wish is forming a friendship with you, Miss Jordan."

Right, thought Nikki, Eric was looking more appealing all the time.

Mr. Bad Boyfriend

I

At home, Nikki prepared for bed. Just as she was about to call it an evening, there was a knock on her door. Wearing a robe and slippers, she found Alcide Herveaux on her doorstep. He held a small bouquet of flowers and ran his fingers through his unruly hair.

"I'm sorry that I'm so late, but I got held up at a construction site," he said. "These are for you."

He passed them to Nikki and she took them. She glanced up at him and saw him seem to struggle to find the right words.

"I wanted to apologize for Debbie," he said. "I had no right bringing our argument to your doorstep."

"It's not like you sent her a formal invitation," said Nikki with a smile. She shrugged and said, "Come in."

Alcide walked inside and Nikki moved to put the flowers in a vase, which she sat on the breakfast bar.

"You shouldn't apologize for someone else's actions," said Nikki. "I don't think that you can control Debbie, even if you might want to."

Nikki flashed a small smile to Alcide. He smiled back and said, "You are entirely too nice."

Nikki felt a little stab of pain and replied, "I'm not. You don't know me very well, Alcide."

He stepped closer to her and she could feel the heat coming off his body. It was a fact that werewolves and other weres were hotter than other beings. She looked up into his dark eyes and thought what a contrast to Eric he was. Except for both of them being tall, they were complete opposites. While Eric was blonde, fair and cold, Alcide was hot-blooded and dark. And he had a pulse, she thought with a smile.

"Debbie and I are over," said Alcide. "There is nothing standing in the way of me getting to know you better."

Nikki bit her lips and said, "I….I'm sort of seeing someone."

"Who?" asked Alcide. "I've never seen anyone around here."

"It's complicated," replied Nikki. "He's not exactly good boyfriend material if you know what I mean."

"Then, why are you seeing him?" asked Alcide.

"Maybe, I'm not good girlfriend material, either," said Nikki.

Alcide brushed a lock of her blonde hair off her face, "I find that hard to believe."

"I like you too much to hurt you, Alcide," said Nikki. "You should thank Debbie because she kept you from falling under my spell that night."

"I'm not so sure that she prevented anything," said Alcide.

He looked longingly into her eyes and succeeding in tempting her to not be so noble. But, then, he stepped back from her and smiled.

"We can still be friends," he said. "And if you decide to dump Mr. Bad Boyfriend, I'll be waiting in the wings."

"Sounds like a deal," replied Nikki with a smile. "Would you like a cup of hot chocolate?"

As Alcide stood and wavered, Nikki said with a grin, "I've got those tiny marshmallows to sprinkle on top."

"I see that you've discovered my weakness," replied Alcide, with a smile.

Nikki winked and said, "A femme fatale always knows what a man's weaknesses are."

II

Nikki awoke to the faint sound of tapping. She sat up and saw Eric Northman hovering outside the large bedroom windows. He stared at her and she felt a chill. He was dressed in black pants and a sleek, black leather jacket. His bad boy uniform, she thought. He clasped his arms in front of himself and gave her a little smile. His blonde hair still managed to shine in the darkness and, even though he scared her, she couldn't stop the automatic response to him that he invariable caused whenever he was in close proximity to her. Admit it, she told herself, he makes you literally melt. Nikki moved to the window and opened it.

"Hello, Number One," he said.

"How are you here," asked Nikki.

"It's really quite simple," said Eric with a little grin. "You fell asleep and now you're dreaming of me."

Nikki had been sleeping and the other dream that she had of him had occurred the same way. It was bad enough that he always seemed to invade her thoughts during the day, but did she have to deal with him in her dreams as well?

"This dream can't move on to a more satisfying conclusion unless you invite me in," he said.

"Why can't you just come in? After all, it is a dream," said Nikki.

"Don't ask me," replied Eric. "It's your dream, you make all the rules."

As Nikki hesitated, Eric rolled his eyes and said, "Invite me in, you know that you want to. The fact that I'm here is proof of that."

Nikki sighed and said, "Come in."

Eric flashed a triumphant smile and moved through the open window in the blink of an eye. Nikki closed the window and, as she turned back around, Eric stepped close and kissed her with one of those famous kisses that made her knees go weak. Damn him, she thought, he was much too good at that. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Did you miss me?" he asked.

"No," said Nikki.

"You kissed me back like you missed me," said Eric.

"And how was that?" asked Nikki.

"Let me show you," replied Eric.

He drew her into another kiss and she felt his hands move into her hair. His lips were so sweet that Nikki couldn't keep from tasting them with her tongue. Eric pulled back again and stared down into her eyes.

"Tell me the truth, Number One," he said. "Tell me that I'm the only one who kisses you like that."

"Only you," sighed Nikki.

Eric whipped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, but he dropped her and let her bounce. Nikki giggled and saw a genuine smile from Eric. He shrugged out of his jacket and moved in a flash over her.

"Showoff," said Nikki.

"That was nothing," said Eric with a grin. "I haven't even gotten to the good stuff."

"Shouldn't I be calling all the shots, since it is my dream," replied Nikki.

"Good point," said Eric. "I'm yours to command."

"I like the sound of that," replied Nikki.

Eric lowered himself onto the bed and made little circles on her abdomen. His hand snaked under her short nightgown and the touch of his fingers tickled. Nikki giggled and shoved his hand away. He rose up and kissed her. Leaning into her ear, he softly spoke.

"You have to tell me what to do, Number One," he said.

His eyes looked so intent in the darkness of her room. Nikki stared into them and felt as if she was falling inside them.

"I want you to go down on me," said Nikki.

Eric leaned in and kissed her and whispered again, "I like a girl who knows what she wants."

He then kissed his way down her neck, pausing to suck at her soft flesh. He caressed her breasts as he pulled her nightgown up and over her head. He then turned his attention to her breasts and sucked at one and then the other. Nikki moaned and her hands gripped his shoulders.

"Lower," she sighed.

She arched her body as Eric's lips trailed downward. As he slipped between her legs, she couldn't stop the tremble of anticipation that passed over her. As his lips trailed up the inside of her thigh, her breath caught.

"Tease," she said.

"Anything worth doing is worth taking your time and doing it right," replied Eric.

As his tongue touched her between her legs, Nikki grabbed his shoulders. She knew that he would find her drenched. As he tasted the tangible proof of his effect on her, Nikki found that she couldn't stop those little noises of excitement from escaping her lips. She then found that she didn't care. Weren't they the signs of a job well done? His tongue moved between her folds and explored that little rose bud of nerves that was necessary in sending a girl into ecstasy, if done properly, of course. And Eric didn't give her any reason to doubt that his skills. Alternating light and gentle strokes with a more demanding touch, Eric caused Nikki to writh in pleasure. The sound of her soft moans was the best praise he could receive for his efforts. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she arched herself against him. She began to try to pull him up, but he grabbed her hands and interlaced his fingers with hers. She gripped him tightly as she began to reach the point of no return. He kissed that little rose bud and she shuddered with a soft cry. He, then, dropped his fangs and sank them into her thigh. She groaned as the fangs pierced her flesh and, as he drew forth a mouthful of her blood, she came again. She exhaled a long and shuddering moan as he drank her honey sweet blood.

He moved up and Nikki moved her delightfully warm body next to him. She encircled him with her arms and he could feel the beating of her heart next to his cold, silent one. He kissed her lips and his fingers trailed down and touched the necklace.

"Why did you give this to me?" she asked.

"Maybe, you earned it," replied Eric.

"Because of the way I touch you?" asked Nikki, reaching her hand down. She took him into her hand and slowly moved it along his length. Eric closed his eyes a moment.

"Be careful, you might start something that you'll have to finish," he said.

Nikki smiled and gripped him tightly in her hand. "Does that mean that you want me to stop?" she asked.

"No," he said. "I didn't say that."

She softly kissed Eric and said, "We are both liars, you and I. But, in my dreams, I always know that you are telling me the truth."

"My lips speak the truth, here in this place," said Eric.

He moved over her and slipped between her legs. He looked intently down at her as Nikki reached for him.

"Let me show you the depth of my affection for you," he said.

As he pushed himself inside, Nikki softly whispered into his ear, "Fuck me like you mean it."

He kissed her and said, "You know that vulgar tongue gets me all excited."

"That's what I was hoping for," replied Nikki.

She pulled him close and thought that these dreams were getting better every time.

**A/N: **They are so cute with their little games. But, was this a dream or not?

I like Alcide trying to stay friends with Nikki. She probably needs one. He might be waiting in the wings awhile since Nikki appears to be smitten with her bad boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **It's been a little while since I visited Nikki and Eric. When we last saw them, Nikki was having a dream of Eric (or at least, she thinks it was a dream).

Chapter 6

Dinner Date

Nikki woke up the next morning and sat up. She had dreamed about Eric again last night. But, as she tried to remember the details, she found that she couldn't remember anything after she had invited him inside and he came through her window. She thought that was odd, since her other dreams of him had been so vivid. She cautiously looked around her bedroom and didn't see anything out of place. Nor, were there any obvious signs on her person that a vampire had his way with her. No fangs marks on her body anywhere, she sighed with relief. Maybe, she was just getting paranoid. Nikki shrugged her doubts off and got up and headed into the shower. When she got out, she retrieved her cell phone from its charge and noticed that she had a new text message. She wasn't surprised to find out that it was from Eric.

_#1,_

_I want 2 C U 2-nite._

It was short and to the point, she thought. She briefly considered refusing him. He couldn't possibly find her, could he? But, it wouldn't be wise to provoke him, since vampires could be very determined when they set their minds to something. And, she admitted to herself, she did want to see him. The only problem was that she was supposed to have dinner with Alcide tonight. She could cancel, but Alcide hadn't managed to get over Debbie, yet. He still stayed home alone most of the time and she knew that he would be disappointed if she didn't show. There was a way to accomplish both, but it did involve a risk. But, everything had risks, she thought, and what was the point of being a fairy if you didn't get to behave like one?

At 6:30 PM, she had appeared at Alcide's door and knocked. She concentrated on turning off her built-in ESP. Weres were harder to read than normal humans, but she could still read Alcide's mind if she wanted to. But, she thought, that she was becoming like Sookie in that regard. She found that she preferred not to know what was going on in the minds of those who were close to her. She had brought a six-pack of Red Wolf beer and she hoped that he would appreciate the gesture or at least have a chuckle. He opened the door with a kitchen towel slung over his shoulder and his face flushed from the heat of cooking. He was wearing a plaid shirt and old blue jeans and he looked just a yummy as ever. Gah, she thought, that body of his was a work of art. Why was this man single? Surely, in this town, word had gotten around that he was back on the market again. Alcide flashed her a fetching smile and opened the door for her to come in. Coming inside, she smelled a delicious aroma from whatever he was cooking and knew that he had spent a lot of effort on making dinner for her. She was sure that if she had cancelled that he would have been a little hurt and was glad that she had kept this promise. She sniffed and her mouth watered.

"What is that absolutely heavenly scent?" she asked.

"That is my grandmother's secret Cassoulet recipe," replied Alcide. "I had to offer up my first-born to get her to give it to me."

"It certainly smells like it was worth it," she said.

"The proof is in the pudding or so they say," replied Alcide with a smile.

Nikke lent a hand setting the table and preparing a salad and within a few minutes they were seated across from each other at a cozy table. Alcide watched expectantly as she took a bite. She rolled it over her tongue and pronounced it divine.

"Your grandmother is a true artist," she said.

"I'll tell her that you liked it," replied Alcide.

Nikki took a sip of a wine that Alcide had gotten for the occasion and looked at him over the rim.

"How come you aren't lavishing this dish on some more deserving and available woman?" said Nikki.

She took another bite and said, "Because this dish would melt any woman's heart."

"Not yours," he replied.

Nikki reached across the table and placed her hand over his. "I am very tempted if that means anything to you. And, I value your friendship, since I don't have many other friends."

"And, there is that mysterious boyfriend," replied Alcide.

"There is that," said Nikki.

"Why don't I ever see him around here?" he asked.

"Because he doesn't know where I live," replied Nikki.

Alcide looked at her strangely and Nikki withdrew her hand from his and trailed it along a dinner knife beside her plate. "I told you that it wasn't exactly a normal relationship," she said.

"Are you afraid of him?" he asked.

"Maybe, a little," she admitted.

She heard a soft noise like a growl from Alcide. "Has he tried to hurt you?"

"No, nothing like that," replied Nikki. "He's never laid a hand on me that way. It's just that, well, he has the potential to be a threat to me."

"I don't understand," said Alcide.

"It probably better that way," replied Nikki. "I don't want you getting involved."

She returned to her food and changed the subject. As Alcide picked up her finished plate, he studied her a moment. Bringing up that boyfriend had certainly put a damper on her mood, he thought. Once again, he had made her uncomfortable by revealing his desires. The girl wasn't interested in you that way, you dope, he told himself. He didn't want to run her off because she did seem to be all alone and he knew that she did like him.

"I think that we need a little pick me up," said Alcide.

Nikki looked over at him with questioning eyes and Alcide brought in two slices of tiramisu. He sat them down and retook his seat.

"Lucky for you, I have just the thing," he said.

"Oh, Alcide, you're going to make some girl very happy," said Nikki, taking a bite and closing her eyes in bliss.

"You mean fat," said Alcide with a smile.

"Rubenesque is such a better word," replied Nikki. "Besides, I'm sure that you could come up with some way for her to work off those calories."

Nikki was rewarded by a little blush from him and dug into her cake with gusto. They had chit-chatted over the dessert and shared another glass of wine. Nikki prepared to leave and Alcide helped her back into her jacket. But, before he opened the door, he turned back to her.

"I want you to know that if you ever need my help or want me to kick that guy's ass, that I'm here for you," he said.

He was so sweet, she thought. Nikki rose up on her toes and pulled Alcide down from his impressive height. She kissed him on the cheek.

"That means a lot to me," she said.

She slipped out the door and Alcide wondered what sort of trouble she was in. The kid was way too sweet to be involved with whomever it was that she was seeing. He sounded like he was a typical bad boy. Alcide moved to load the dishwasher and wondered why nice girls always seemed to go for the bad ones. Of course, Debbie hadn't been a nice girl and she had gone for a bad one too. He gripped the counter top and tried to stop thinking about his ex. It only puts you in a bad mood, he told himself. With a sigh, he opened the fridge and pulled out one of the beers that Nikki had brought with her. Beer was good at keeping his mind off her. And if it took every one of them, he would keep her out of his head, tonight.

Along for the Ride

Nikki drove to the spot. She had scoped it out when she had arrived in Jackson. She hadn't seen any signs of recent activity. Perhaps, they had forgotten about it, she thought. She parked her car and walked towards the spot. The hairs on her arm began to stand up and she drew closer. The energy was still here. But, only a fairy had the ability to tap into it. Her passage through the portal might leave a residual trace, but no one would be able to identify her by that signal. And, there were other fairies who defied Queen Mab's rule. The rebels traveled through the portals at will since they viewed this world as their home. So, Nikki didn't feel that she was taking too much of a risk. She held out her hand and began to channel the energy that flowed from this spot. Her own powers amplified it and bent it to her will. From her hand burst forth a bright light that seemed to sparkle in its purity. This light dwelled within all fairies and gave them their powers. Some thought that it was a piece of the original energy that had resulted from the creation of this world. It was a clue as to how old fairies really were. Ancient, they were, she thought. All other Fae had originated from the fairies. They were the root organism. The basic prototype and still the most powerful of all, except, perhaps, for the angels. Angels were a higher evolved being, but they had lost their interest in worldly concerns for the most part. And thus, they did not concern the fairies.

In a blaze of light, Nikki winked out of sight and disappeared into the portal. She popped out almost instantly in the cemetery in Bon Temps. In the blink of an eye or the beat of her heart, she had completed her travel. She had traveled enough between the worlds that she no longer felt the dizzying vertigo anymore. That brief travel shouldn't leave much of a trace, she thought. Upon her arrival, she had frightened off some birds that were resting in the trees. She saw their shadows against the dark sky, but there were no other witnesses to her arrival. That was good, she thought, since it was hard to discern what was waiting for you when you came through a portal. She walked through the silent and empty graveyard. She saw the little pond and stayed clear of it. This spot was much older than the residents of Bon Temps were aware. They weren't aware that Native Americans had avoided this spot out of fear. It was a place of magic where evil spirits dwelled, they said. Sometimes, shamans had ventured here and were never seen again. If they were lucky, the Fae had kidnapped them and took them back to their realm. But, the white settlers paid no heed to the fears of what they considered to be savages. And, the Fae had learned to be cautious in modern times. They watched these humans and interbred with them when it suited their purpose. Just like they had done with my family, thought Nikki. But, why had they taken me instead of leaving me with my human family? Perhaps, just because they could. No one knew that her mother was carrying twins and her disappearance was completely unknown.

Nikki increased her pace and moved down a little road to the small house that she still paid the rent on. In cash, of course, since that would not leave a trace. She kept a car there for her needs. She had learned that a smart girl has more than one escape route and hideaway. She arrived at the isolated and quiet home that was nestled in the trees and retrieved the key from its hidden spot. She quickly changed since it wouldn't do to keep Eric waiting. He wasn't used to that and it would arouse his curiosity. She settled on a plain black dress with lace up boots. She slipped a fitted black cardigan over it that had little red spiders on it. Okay, it was a Halloween sale item, but it was still a little cute. After applying a bit of makeup, Nikki examined herself in the mirror. She looked like just any other fangbanger, she thought. She watched her image as it shimmered as she used her glamour to alter her appearance into that of Josette. She was getting good at this, she thought. She should have given herself more of a challenge and changed more of her form in the first place. She checked her watch and rushed out the door with a smile.

Pam manned the front door and gave her an intense inspection. "Eric is waiting for you in his office," she drawled.

Nikki moved through the bar and wondered if he just wants to get down to business. Wasn't that her purpose in this relationship? To supply blood and sex for him? Surely, his roving eye would grow bored with her and he would move on to another. Nikki was angry with herself as she realized that would make her sad when that day came. She knocked on his door and entered when she heard his deep voice. She found him sitting at his desk and looking over a ledger. He closed the book and looked up at her. He seemed to be giving her a critical inspection and Nikki felt a moment of unease as his intense blue eyes examined her.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Normally, I don't have to send a summons," said Eric. "But, you seem to grace my establishment infrequently."

"I thought that you would let me know if you wanted to see me," she replied. "And wouldn't I cramp your style?"

"Explain," asked Eric.

"Perhaps, it wouldn't matter to you, but I don't want to watch you with other girls," she replied.

Eric smiled. "Are you jealous?"

Nikki bit her tongue to keep from admitting that truth, but it was evident that Eric guessed the truth without her confirmation. His smile widened and he got up and moved towards her.

"You wouldn't see anything to upset you, if you showed up. Except me, all by my lonesome," he said, touching a lock of her brown hair.

"Are you trying to make me feel better? I wasn't aware that vampires had that much concern for fangbangers," she said.

"While I do thoroughly enjoy banging you, I don't consider you like one of the others who come here," he replied. "You are in a completely different class."

Nikki stared up at him and he took her chin in his hands and kissed her. His hand caressed her hair and traveled down to her shoulder. Nikki wasn't sure exactly how to take this behavior. He was being so openly….affectionate. He gave her a long look and turned away and slipped on a black leather jacket.

"I have business this evening, you will accompany me," he said.

"What?"

"I know that you can't wait to have your way with me, but have a little patience. A little anticipation will make it all the more sweeter," he said with a smile.

As he opened the door and motioned her out of the office, he passed his hand down her back and cupped her butt. As she missed a step, he gave her a squeeze and took her hand in his. He propelled her out of the bar like that and Nikki wondered why he was doing that in full view of the other patrons of the bar. Was he somehow marking his territory? Once inside the car, he drove in silence and rested his hand on her knee. He was very touchie-feelie tonight, she thought. When she realized that they were leaving Shreveport and heading towards Bon Temps, a wave of nervousness passed over Nikki. Eric must have detected it because his fingers began to knead her knee. Nikki willed herself to be calm. Don't forget that he's very observant because he's a predator and you are his prey. As they pulled into Merlott's parking lot, Nikki was more and more disturbed.

Trying to keep her voice even, she said, "Why don't I just stay in the car?"

"Are you shy?" he asked.

"Yes, that's it."

"I would have never suspected that," replied Eric. "Since, you certainly don't seem shy when I'm between your legs."

"That's different," she said. Damn him, she thought.

"The girl who rides me like a cowgirl can manage the courage to set foot in here," he said. "Unless, you're somehow embarrassed to be seen in my company."

"You know that's not true," she replied.

Eric got out and opened her door. "Let's go enthrall the masses."

Nikki followed him at his side and wondered what he was up to. All talk stopped when they set foot inside. Eric arrogantly looked around, but Nikki knew that he was checking for possible threats. He reached out a hand and placed it behind her neck and propelled her forward with him. Nikki saw the open stares and the judgment on most of those stares. She coldly stared back. As Eric passed in front of the bar counter, she saw that Sam was watching them intently. It was no secret that Sam didn't like vampires, she thought. Although, she wasn't aware that he had ever had any dealings with Eric. She saw Sam inhale and she knew that he was smelling them. She hoped that the scent of vampire would conceal her own. He wouldn't be able to know that she was fairy, she thought. She had worn perfume this evening and that should be mainly all he would be able to detect. She turned away from Sam and saw that Eric was pulling her along to where Bill Compton was. She tried to not let her increasing nervousness show, but this wasn't the way that she was planning on spending this evening. Bill sat with a full bottle of Tru Blood. But, Nikki knew that it was mainly for show. This so-called poster boy for the mainstreaming movement was very much a vampire in regards to his diet, since Sookie provided for his needs. Being a younger vampire, he required much more blood than Eric did, requiring Sookie to take supplements or run the risk of anemia. Eric stopped in front of Bill, but didn't remove his hand from her.

"Bill Compton," he said.

"Eric," said Bill. "Who's your friend?"

"Bill, this is Josette, Josette Bill," said Eric.

Bill turned his eyes on her and Nikki mumbled, "Hi."

"She doesn't talk much," said Bill.

"She's shy," replied Eric. He trailed his hand over her cheek and added, "But, well worth the effort. Sweetheart, why don't you take a seat at the bar and wait for me?"

Nikki moved away with relief, but Eric's voice followed her. "Make sure she is given what she wants."

Nikki took a seat and wished that she could have stayed in the car. She ignored the people around her, but Sam's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
>"What can I get you?"<p>

"Something strong," replied Nikki. "And make it two of them."

Sam poured a double shot of something into a glass and Nikki gulped it down. She gasped as it seemed to inflame her throat all the way down to her stomach. Sam filled her glass again and Nikki stared at it. She decided that there was no way that she could sip that stuff and downed it again, quickly, in a couple of swallows.

Across the room, Eric turned back to Bill and lowered his voice.

"Well?" he asked.

"I see what you mean," replied Bill. "Of course, if I tasted her, I would be able to tell you for sure."

"Or, you could let me taste your precious Sookie," said Eric.

"Sookie is mine," said Bill.

"Yeah, yeah, I got that message the first time you said it," replied Eric. "Well, I'm not allowing you to taste mine, either."

Bill was thoughtful and said, "They smell the same."

"If you want to keep your human or whatever she really is, you will need my help to keep her out of Sophie-Anne's clutches," said Eric.

"Why would Sophie-Anne care about some barmaid in Bon Temps?" asked Bill, not willing to admit anything to Eric.

"She sent you here, didn't she?" replied Eric. "Deny it all that you want, but I know that you still answer to her."

"I could inform the Queen that there is another," said Bill.

"That would be extremely foolish," said Eric. "Now, talk."

As Bill and Eric talked among themselves, Sookie flew by in her Merlott's uniform and Nikki paled. Things were getting just a little too close for comfort, she thought. The alcohol in her stomach suddenly made her feel queasy and she got up and rushed to the bathroom. She ran the faucet and splashed cool water on her face. Just as she was calming down, Sookie burst through the door. With an effort, Nikki kept the contents of her stomach down.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," said Nikki.

Sookie studied her and said, "You don't look fine. Is Eric holding you against your will?"

"Why would you ever think that?" asked Nikki.

"He had a pretty good grip on you," said Sookie.

"He's very handsy," said Nikki.

"You can always go out the backdoor and ditch him," said Sookie.

Nikki turned off the water and said, "I doubt very many girls try to ditch him and get away with it. Not that I can imagine many that would try."

"Certainly not me," said Sookie. "Take my word for it, he's a big jerk. He may be good looking, but that can't cover up what's underneath."

"Maybe, you don't know him," replied Nikki. Jeez, why was she defending him?

"I know him as well as I want to," said Sookie. "He scares me."

Well, Nikki had to agree with her on the last part. Nikki stared at Sookie and wondered why she hadn't detected that she was different. But, Sookie wasn't trying to listen in on her thoughts. Not that she could if Nikki didn't want her to. Still, they were having a moment together.

"Doesn't Bill scare you? He's a vampire, too," asked Nikki.

"How do you know that Bill's my boyfriend?"

"Eric told me," smoothly replied Nikki.

"Oh," said Sookie. "Bill is different, he cares about me."

That remained to be seen, thought Nikki. But, she had tried to come to her aid and Nikki certainly didn't wish her any harm and hoped that she hadn't put her trust in the wrong vampire.

"I hope that you're right about that," she said.

There was a knock on the door and Eric's voice rang out, loud and clear, "It's time to go, Number One."

"Number One?" asked Sookie.

"It means that I'm first on his list," said Nikki.

"How nice for you," replied Sookie.

Nikki felt a flare of anger and replied, "Yes, it is. You don't know what you're missing. He's got a great, big…ego. Huge."

Nikki opened the door to find Eric loitering outside with a smirk. His vampire ears had probably heard that last statement, she thought.

"You're looking particularly waitressy tonight, Sookie," said Eric.

"Whatever," replied Sookie.

"I see that you've met Josette," said Eric. His eyes focused on both of them. "You two have something in common," he said.

"Oh, really?" asked Sookie.

"You both stand out," said Eric.

"I'd rather not stand out if that meant avoiding your attention," said Sookie, as she left.

Eric smiled. "She likes me."

"I can tell," replied Nikki. "But, who can resist your charm?"

In the car, Eric started the engine and said, "Time to take me home, Sweetheart."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you live around here?" asked Eric.

"Are you checking up on me?" asked Nikki.

"It was just a guess," he said. "But, your car license number is from this parish."

He was way too observant, thought Nikki. But, where was the harm in showing him her place here? As long as she kept Jackson a secret from him, she felt a degree of safety. Nikki gave him directions and after a brief drive, they pulled up into her driveway. He followed her at her heels and she gave him a formal invitation inside. Immediately, as she closed the door, he pushed her against it and molded his body against hers. He forcefully held her and she should have been angry, but her only thoughts were how his body seemed to fit perfectly against hers. His lips were on the back of her neck and hands slid down her waist as his hips pressed into her. She arched back into him and took a deep breath. One of his hands moved under her dress and trailed up her thigh. He parted her willing thighs and Nikki felt herself tremble with desire. His hand slipped between them and teasingly touched her fabric of her panties. He touched her with a feather-light touch.

"Do you want more?" he asked.

"Yes," breathed Nikki.

She felt his lips on her neck again as his fingers moved aside her panties and began caress her. Softly, as first, but each successive stroke was a little harder. He knew exactly the way she liked it and she felt weak in the knees as his fingers played her favorite song. When he slipped his finger inside her and moved it in a delicious rhythm, she closed her eyes and felt as if she were floating on air. He had such long and strong fingers and she moaned in delight. She found that even though the way that he touched her was so sweet that she couldn't hold back. With a soft cry, she came and seemed to fall against him. Her legs seemed too weak to hold her up anymore. He picked her up in his arms and carried her through the house until he found the bed. She pulled him down with her and kissed his lips with longing. That had just been the appetizer and she didn't want to wait for the main dish. He smiled and kissed her back and got off the bed.

"Patience," he said.

"Tease," she replied.

He slowly removed his clothes for her and displayed that huge ego for her. He had to know the effect that he had on her. Didn't he have that effect on every girl? Nikki sighed and thought he was the most beautiful creature that she had ever seen. He should be her enemy, she thought. Yet, hadn't he shown that he could be trusted to not lose control? Didn't she find the act of him biting her pleasurable? She held out her hand and he moved in a flash to her. As they were naked, she eagerly pulled him to her, needing to feel him inside her. But, he stopped at the entrance and looked down at her.

"Tell me that you love me," he said.

Nikki groaned and tried to arch herself onto him. But, he carefully evaded her and waited for her to say those words. Nikki frantically tried to move against him.

"Tell me," he whispered, insistently.

"You're not playing fair."

"Vampires don't have to," he said. "Tell me or no nookie."

"I love you," whispered Nikki.

She felt Eric's lips on hers and then he pushed himself inside. She moaned as he filled her so wonderfully. He felt so good. She had her doubts after that first time because he had hurt her. But, since then, it had felt like nothing else ever had. He rolled her on top and she closed her eyes and moved with him.

Eric caressed her small, yet firm breasts. He smiled as she moved against him and began to set their pace. Faster and faster, she went and just when he was sure that she was going to come, she stopped. Slowly, she began to move along him. She contracted her muscles around him at the bottom of every one of her thrusts. She wanted to make it last and she knew just how he liked it. Of course, she would, he thought, because he had taught her everything she knew about what happened in the bed. His rapt little student had taken her lessons to heart. He closed his eyes and moaned, as she caused him to forget his careful control. When she touched him like this, she brought him to his knees. Her hands caressed him and he felt her lips on his neck.

"Are you mine?" she soft asked.

"Only yours," he murmured back.

They grasped each other and moved ever closer to that release that they both sought.

Outside, he watched in the shadows. He had trailed her to this place and his perseverance had been rewarded. Of course, he hadn't expected her to be courting a vampire. That was totally unexpected and very dangerous for him. He carefully stayed a safe distance away. Shameless whore, he thought. She had rebuked him but now was wantonly fucking a vampire. Still it did present and opportunity that he could exploit. He felt himself grow hard at that very idea. He resisted the urge to pull it out and jack off while they were screwing inside. If it had been anyone else, he would have not stood idly by. Perhaps, she knew that and had overcome her fears to enlist such a deadly protector. The girl was smarter that any other hybrid that he had ever seen. His keen ears heard the sounds of them as they both cried out in ecstasy. He turned and left back to the portal, but he would be seeing her again when she was alone and vulnerable.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **We find out who was watching Nikki and Eric from the woods as he makes a rather rude appearance in this story. Thanks to all who take the time to comment. I try to reply, but sometimes I don't make it. This story came about as a result of the fairy litter idea and because I was so aggravated by season 4. Eric needs some fairy love and since Sookie can't seem to see what's in front of her face, I came up with another option.

Chapter 7

It was a few nights later and Nikki pulled into her driveway in Bon Temps. She drove this time, since it was foolish to take unnecessary risks. Her vampire had sent a message that he wanted to see her again. Well, that wasn't exactly what he had said in that message, she thought with a smile. In rather naughty terms, he had explicitly listed a variety of sexual acts that he wanted to engage in. Number three on that list had sounded highly interesting and Nikki thought that she was looking forward to giving it a try. Nikki hummed a little tune while she straightened up the home and, at least, tried to make it look like she spent all her time here. She knew that she was courting danger by continuing to see him. But, he excited her in a way that no one else ever had. She had made the mistake of falling for him. You're such a silly fairy, she told herself. You were supposed to wield a certain amount of power in the seduction arena. Fairies were rather lusty creatures, but they weren't supposed to waste those talents on vampires. The much more malleable humans were supposed to be their intended prey. Playing with vampires was like playing with fire and against the rules. Remember the past, Mab had tried to drill into her brain. Vampires almost wiped out the fairies, she said. They will try to do so again if they ever gain the upper hand, she also had said. Nikki stopped and touched the necklace that Eric had given her. This wasn't the action of a vampire who sought to destroy her, since he could have harmed her many times over if that had been his wish. Maybe, Mab was right in general, but her vampire didn't fit into any neat category. Just like her, he was something a little different.

As the sun set and the shadows gathered, a knock came at Nikki's door. She smiled and rushed to the door like a silly girl. Before opening it, she tried to calm down and took a few deep breaths. Have a little dignity, girl, she told herself. She smoothed her brown hair in place and arranged a sundress that was a pretty green color and trimmed in lace. She opened the door and found Eric on her doorstep. He was dressed in all black and was as handsome as ever. A look from his blue eyes ignited a heat in her loins and she just wanted to have her way with him. Skip the polite courtesies and get right down to business. He came through the open door and shrugged off the leather jacket, revealing a black wife-beater underneath. Nikki wanted to feel those strong arms around her. He flashed her a smirk as if he could read her mind and propelled her backwards. He pulled her close and seemed to assault her lips. He was rough and he shot his tongue into her mouth. Nikki didn't find that appealing and she tried to turn her head away. But, he snaked a hand in her hair and held her stationary as he forced his lips on hers. Before she could react, he pushed her down on the couch. In an instant, he was on top of her and she tried to push him away. One of his hands began to pull up her dress.

"Stop, you're hurting me," she cried.

As her hands grabbed his arms, she finally realized what was wrong. Eric was as warm to the touch as she was. Her eyes widened as she realized that she was in very serious trouble. This Eric that wasn't Eric grabbed her hands and used his knees to force apart her thighs. As he stared down at her, his glamour dissolved and revealed a fairy that she knew all too well.

"Tristian," she gasped.

"Yours truly," he said. "Except, you did reject me and hurt my feelings."

"You don't have any feelings," replied Nikki.

"You were promised to me," he said. "And, you have a duty and obligation to breed."

"I'm not some fairy brood mare," hissed Nikki.

Tristian gave her an evil leer and said, "Yes, you've been wasting your talents on a vampire who can't even procreate."

"Get off me," cried Nikki.

He seemed to sniff at her and said, "You're ripe and I plan on sowing that fertile ground, little hybrid."

He managed to hold her hands with one of his and used the other to reach down and grope her between her legs.

"You can't imagine how much I'm going to enjoy this," he said.

"I'm not some weak human," replied Nikki.

She yanked one of her hands free and pressed it against his chest. Her hand glowed with power and she shot him across the room. Tristian crashed into a table and broke it as he and the contents fell to the floor. Nikki stood up and faced the fairy that was to have been her mate. Except, she wasn't given a choice in the matter. Duty, obligation and the pitter-patter of little fairy feet were preached to her by Queen Mab, Claudette and Claudine, when she had balked at consummating her relationship with him. Her refusal had been the initial disagreement that had led to the falling out between her and the fairies and it had been the start of her search for answers about her origins.

Tristian stood up and brushed himself off. "You dare?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," replied Nikki.

"I'm a full fairy, little hybrid," he said.

"And I'm not some ordinary hybrid," replied Nikki. "I'm just as strong as you are. Maybe, even stronger."

Yes, she was and that was part of the problem, thought Tristian. Mab would have been smarter to have taken the weaker of the two children in the first place. Something unusual had happened in that womb that had given rise to this hybrid and her sibling. The two hybrids were not completely identical twins, as was a normal fairy occurrence. They closely resembled each other like the siblings they were, but there were physical differences between them that were even obvious at the time of delivery. One child was physically more robust and had taken the lion's share of nutrients from the other. You would have thought that child would have also garnered more of the fairy spark, he thought. But, maybe in an effort to survive, Nikki had taken in the fairy essence of her sister and then something magical had taken place. She came out of that womb with powers that rivaled the strongest of the full-blooded fairies. She had always been difficult to control and the measures used to control other humans and hybrids didn't work on her. The luminaire fruit had no effect on her. She couldn't be glamoured and she could travel at will through the portals. Perhaps, it was her fairy bloodline that gave her so much power. Her lineage was a secret that must remain so, he thought. Or, it was just the fact that every once in a while, the fairy gifts skip certain generations only to be fully expressed on a seemingly random hybrid. Well, he didn't get where he was by fighting fair. Without warning, Tristian shot a bolt of light at Nikki that threw her up into the wall. She slid down it in a disorientated heap. He pulled her up and pressed her against the wall.

"Is this how you and that vile creature do it? Standing up?" he hissed. "Or, should I force you onto your hands and knees?"

Nikki came around and struggled with him and he was too close to her to try to hit her with the light again. So, he struck her with his hand and knocked her head into the wall. As he reached under her dress, a force threw him across the room. In surprise, he looked up from the floor to see the vampire holding out a hand to Nikki. A surge of anger caused him to forget his common sense and he summoned the light to attack the vampire. But, Nikki noticed his actions and shoved Eric out of the way. Tristian's stream of light fell harmlessly on the wall and only succeeded in singeing the wallpaper and knocking a painting to the floor. As Nikki looked on in surprise, Eric appeared in a flash next to Tristian and grabbed him in his powerful hands. She dropped her jaw when she saw him brandish his fangs and sink them into Tristian's throat. Tristian gave a cry of shock and Eric began to drain him. Nikki watched as Eric's eyes rolled up in some sort of euphoria. Was she witnessing a vampire feeding frenzy? By the second, Tristian grew weaker and he only managed to produce a feeble spark from his hands as Eric growled and slurped the fairy's blood. Finally, Tristian's pretty looks began to fade and were replaced with something not so attractive. She knew that Tristian only had moments to live because Eric would not stop until he drank every last drop of fairy blood. Tristian's death would not go unnoticed, for he was a high-ranking fairy. It was too dangerous for her if he was killed because she would be held just as culpable as Eric. Nikki held out her hand and shot Eric with her light. She looked on in surprise as the light seemed to be absorbed by him. It knocked him off Tristian and he seemed stunned as the light still danced around him. Finally, he looked over at her and gave her a goofy smile and then crashed almost face first into the floor. What the hell was wrong with him? Nikki rushed to see that Tristian was still alive and then moved quickly to her stash of weapons that she had hidden. She pulled out some iron-blend chains and rushed back to secure Tristian. She gagged him and sedated him with a horse tranquilizer, which should keep him under for a while. She picked up his feet and dragged him down the steps to the basement. The fact that this attempted rapist fairy's head hit every step on the way down didn't bother her one bit.

She came back up to see Eric finally trying to rise to his feet. He managed that after a few tries and seemed to weave on his unsteady feet. That goofy smile appeared again.

"Snookie?" he asked.

It was then that Nikki realized that her glamour was gone. Tristian's attack on her had caused her to abandon it. "Um, no," she said.

Eric sniffed the air and the goofy smile returned. "It's you, my sexy Number One," he said.

He took a tentative step towards her and the weave became more pronounced. Nikki's eyes widened as she realized what was wrong with him. Who would have ever thought that?

"You're drunk," she accused him.

He seemed to leer at her and added, "I want more."

Nikki backed up a step. "There isn't any more," she said. "You almost completely drained that fairy."

"Drink you," he said with a lisp from trying to talk around his fangs.

He moved close to her and leaned into her neck and Nikki panicked. "Stop, you'll kill me if you do that," she cried.

He looked at her quizzically and replied, "I would never hurt you."

Nikki stared up at him and he leaned down and kissed her. He smiled and said, "Let's go run through the trees or skinny dip in the lake."

A drunken vampire on the loose was not a good thing, thought Nikki. Who knew what kind of trouble he could get himself into or who might notice him and put two and two together? She grabbed his hand and held onto to him.

"Maybe, after you sober up a little," she said.

"Let's have sex, then," he said with a smile.

Before she could react, he lifted her onto his shoulders. As that motion caused him to tip dangerously to one side, Nikki shrieked in alarm.

"You big Viking, you're going to drop me," she cried.

"I'm in complete control," Eric assured her.

Dangling upside down, Nikki saw the wall rapidly approaching. She cried out as her head hit the wall.

"Ow."

"What was that?" asked Eric, turning rapidly around in a circle. Nikki grabbed onto the only thing available in an effort to not be thrown off, which was his ass.

"That was the sound of my head hitting the wall," said Nikki with short, terse words.

"Oops," said Eric. He smacked her rear and said, "But, you're strong like a Viking wench."

"I am not some sort of Viking wench for you to pillage," hissed Nikki.

Eric caressed her bottom and snickered. "Yes, you're my little, delicious fairy and I have every intention of tapping that sweet fairy ass, besides you're grabbing my ass like you want it more than me."

"I'm hanging on for dear life, here," said Nikki, as she smacked his behind.

"A likely excuse," snickered Eric, again.

He once again began moving on unsteady feet to her bedroom. Nikki held out her hands and tried to keep from swinging into the walls. Geesh, a six feet four drunk vampire might be beyond her abilities to control, she thought. Suddenly, he tossed her onto the bed like a bag on flour and jumped on the bed. He gleefully jumped up and down on her bed until two things happened. One, his head connected with the ceiling and he grabbed his head in his hands and cried out. And two, as he came down, her bed couldn't stand the assault anymore and it collapsed down to the floor. Nikki tried to hold on as the Eric dropped beside her and his weight threatened to toss her off what remained of her bed.

"Ow, that wasn't how I had imagined breaking the bed," he said.

Nikki sat up and sighed. Patience is a virtue, she thought. And she had to keep him with her for his own safety.

"Let me see," she said.

Eric put his head under her nose and she took in that head of fine, blonde hair. She gently kissed his crown and said, "There, is that better?"

"I think that I might have hurt my elbow, too," he said.

"Show me," said Nikki.

He held out his elbow and Nikki gave it a kiss, causing him to smile. "I surely managed to injure my lips, as well," he said, with an eyebrow raised.

He pointed to his lips and Nikki leaned in and kissed them. She kissed him several times and Eric let out a contented noise. As she drew away, he cleared his throat.

"There is one more place that requires your healing kisses," he said.

He gazed at her in guileless innocence and Nikki tilted her head and waited. "Oh, and where is that?" she asked.

"Perhaps, I can show you," said Eric.

He took her hand and moved it to his groin and Nikki said, "You're telling me that you hurt your dick falling down?"

"I fell in an awkward position," countered Eric. "Would I lie to you?"

"Vampires are liars, it's your nature," said Nikki.

Eric chuckled and slapped her back, causing her to almost fall forward. "Easy there, big guy," she said.

"Look who's calling the kettle black," he said, in amusement.

"I don't what you're getting at," replied Nikki.

Eric sat before her and reached out a finger to her. Instead moving in a straight line, that finger made a rather circulatory path to her nose. Finally, after almost poking her in the eye, he landed that finger on her nose and flashed a look of triumph. Nikki pressed her lips together to keep from laughing at him.

"You are the biggest liar that I have ever seen," he said. "And you're a date rapist."

"Excuse me?" demanded Nikki.

"Deny it all you want," replied Eric. "But, your so-called relatives are known as being the lying virtuosos of the world. Plus, they force themselves on unsuspecting prey."

Eric's eyes glittered and he added, "Sexually."

"I haven't seen you complaining about my sexual advances," hissed Nikki.

"You're a girl after my own wicked heart," he said, with a smile.

He pulled her down and began to kiss her neck. He moved up and kissed her cheek and stared down into her eyes.

"You have ensnared me, little fairy, with those less than honorable ways," he said.

His smile turned wicked and he added, "Of course, that fairy pussy might have something to do with it."

"That was vulgar," replied Nikki.

"Hmmm, that pussy is quite talented," said Eric. "It talks to me."

Even though she knew to not go there, she was too curious to stop. "Is that so? What does it say?" she asked.

"It says that my dick is the only dick that will do," he replied.

"You must have made quite an impression on it," said Nikki. "Because it is saying something to me, right now."

Eric grinned and asked, "What?"

"It's saying that it needs that dick which is the only dick that will do in the worst sort of way," replied Nikki.

Eric patted the mattress and said, "Do think this bed has got another good fuck left in it?"

"I don't know," replied Nikki. "But, it deserves to go out in a blaze of glory."

"We'll give it a Viking funeral when we're done," said Eric. "If there's anything left of it."

Eric began a frenzied assault on her buttons and straps and hissed in aggravation when his fingers keep failing him. Nikki took over at the task of undressing them and he contented himself with kissing her exposed flesh. He moved between her legs and stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Nikki.

"Can you tell me exactly whom I'm preparing to fuck?" he asked.

"Nikki," she breathed back as she pulled him in closer.

Eric gave her a loopy grin. "I like that."

Nikki stared into his eyes and asked, "Are you disappointed that I'm not Sookie?"

Her heart seemed to be poised on a razor's edge as she waited for him to answer that question. She found that she was holding her breath as she waited for him to possibly break her heart. He wouldn't lie to her in this state, she was sure of it. If you didn't want to know the truth, then you shouldn't have asked the question, she told herself. She closed her eyes to keep him from being able to read her thoughts. The seconds ticked off and just when she was sure that he was going to tell her that she was only a pale imitation of her sister, he pushed himself inside of her with a moan. He fully seated that perfect dick within her and whispered in her ear.

"You're the one that I want," he said. "I always knew that it wasn't Sookie."

He began to move those hips of his in the most exciting way and Nikki gasped and felt herself begin to float away.

"How?" she murmured.

"You smell different, sweeter," said Eric.

Eric leaned down and kissed her and closed his eyes as he felt her respond to him. He didn't tell her that he was aware that she had been a virgin. After the fact, of course. He would have been much gentler with her if she had been honest with him that first night. He had other clues that even in his drunken state he wasn't going to discuss. She still wasn't one to divulge his advantages to. As Nikki wrapped her legs around him and urged him on, he forgot everything else except for the feel of her lovely body. She was his and no one, neither vampire, human or fairy was going to take her away from him. He heard her soft moans in his ear and he dived into that wet fairy pussy. She felt unbelievable hot and that heat seemed to lick at his dick. Waves of hot pleasure caressed him as he forgot what a dominating vampire he was supposed to be. She had eroded the foundations of that careful control. One look from those eyes seemed to melt all his careful glamour and he was revealed in his true state for her to see. Shameful, he thought. He had an image to uphold, but her smile said that she knew that she had wrapped him around her little finger.

"Oh, nothing has ever felt better than this," she gasped.

He kissed her neck and quickened his pace. He listened to her resulting moans with satisfaction. He felt the touch of his own personal angel who was taking him on an express trip to heaven. But, that was a trip they were both making. Nothing was better than the sensation of coming together with her. They were joining themselves together on a plain that was more than physical. They were becoming one. His little fairy lover might not understand it, but she was caught up in the magic, now. She had given herself to him and he was rather greedy in that regard.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **The holidays and work are draining my creative juices, but I managed to get another chapter out. Eric has a little fairy blood induced trip or vision. And being Eric, he decides that he knows what's best for Nikki.

Chapter 8

Meeting with a Fairy

The sound of a chirping bird tickled Eric's ear. As he started to awaken, he realized that there was light shining down upon his closed eyelids. Slowly, he opened his eyes and he saw that he was out in the daytime. A wave of fear passed over him, but it was quickly replaced by wonder. He sat up and held out his hand to the sunlight that made a dappled pattern as it passed through the leaves of a large tree. He wasn't burning and a genuine smile formed on his face. How long had it been since he had enjoyed the warmth of the sun on his face? His cold blood seemed to warm on it's own as it seemed to remember the living warm-blooded creature that he used to be. Eric slowly stood and took in his surroundings. He recognized where he was. But, how did he get here? The last thing that he remembered was being delightfully within the arms of Nikki. If that was her real name, he thought. She was a devious creature just like her relatives. Yet, she wasn't boring.

Eric started walking as he took in the sights of the Bon Temps cemetery. Yet, it didn't look the way that it usually did. It seemed different. It was beautiful. The trees seemed taller and greener. Birds flitted among the branches and sang. There were blooming flowers that he could smell in the breeze that ruffled his hair. That intoxicating aroma had attracted the attentions of bees and hummingbirds. They buzzed among the blossoms and collected sweet nectar. He neared the little pond. The sunlight seemed to sparkle on it's surface and it looked so inviting. He found himself drawn nearer and he gazed into it's depths. Something seemed to whisper to him that below the surface of that water was a great secret that was waiting just for him. As he stepped to the edge, a voice called out to him.

"Stop!"

He turned and saw a woman with dark curly hair. She was wearing a white dress of lace and tulle and she eyed him with large, frightened eyes.

"Stay away from the water," she said.

Eric could smell her. That sweet, undiluted scent of fairy. It made his mouth water and his fangs tingled with the desire to show themselves and sink into her throat. He wanted to suck her sweet blood out until there wasn't any left. He wondered why Nikki didn't provoke the same response since she smelled almost as sweet. He hadn't bitten her last night since he had already fed on the fairy who attacked her. Yet though he had tasted her several times and found her incredibly sweet, he was not tempted to drain her. Maybe, it was because he felt some kind of connection with her. She wasn't just a meal to him.

"How did you get here, vampire?" Claudine asked. She backed up with fright and said, "You have killed her and taken her light."

Eric smiled. "I haven't harmed her. However, I wouldn't say the same for the fairy who made the mistake of trying to attack her."

"But, who would do such a thing?" she asked, as she tried to puzzle that out.

"I don't know, maybe a jealous suitor?" asked Eric.

"Did you kill him?"

"Not yet," said Eric.

"But, I still see something of her light within you," she said.

Eric wondered what she meant. He began to circle her and the fairy turned in order to keep him from getting behind her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I have what I want," said Eric. "She's mine, completely."

"Nikoletta is young and foolish," said Claudine. "She is taken in by those looks of yours."

"She's a little enamored of more than just my looks," smirked Eric, keeping his eyes on her.

"Braggart," said Claudine. "Your sexual prowess may not always enthrall her. You are just some forbidden fruit that she can't resist."

"Hmmm, she seems pretty satisfied to me," replied Eric.

"We're her true family," said Claudine. "She'll come home."

"That's not true," said Eric. "She has her human family."

"If they mean so much to her, why isn't she with them and not you?" asked Claudine. "She's too much like us to ever understand her siblings."

"But, you're not really her family, are you?" asked Eric. "She's fairy, alright. But, I suspect her lineage is far different from what you have told her."

"So now, you're an expert on fairies?" taunted Claudine.

"I just might know more than you think," said Eric.

For some reason that comment scared Claudine. He was a totally different creature than the one that was attached to Nikki's sister. This one was far more dangerous. She could understand why Nikki was attracted, though. He was as beautiful as the best fairy glamour. Yet, there was a coldness to that beauty and the eyes that examined her showed little potential for mercy. There was a tangible danger to him that must have lured the girl in. Sex and danger were an irresistible mixture. The girl was out of her league. That was certain. Claudine feared that they would all pay the price for her folly.

"She still answers to her kind," said Claudine.

"Wrong," said Eric. "I will deal harshly to any threat against her."

"We aren't defenseless," replied Claudine.

"You aren't my match, either," said Eric. "Nor the match of any vampire. You know this as well as me."

Eric began to turn away and Claudine asked, "The fairy in your hands?"

"I think I'll keep him for a while," said Eric with a smile. "See you around, fairy."

He cast one more glance to the water and moved away. He heard a little pop and rush of air and knew that the fairy had left in the manner of her kind. Treacherous creatures, he thought. None of them could be trusted. It wasn't safe for his little, personal fairy to be on her own. It was time to put a bit of a leash on her. For her own good, of course, he thought. But, first, he wanted to enjoy the sunshine a bit more and perhaps skinny dip in the lake.

He found his way back to her home and walked down into the basement. The fairy was rudely tied up. But he was awake and he gazed at Eric with sullen and angry eyes. As Eric moved closer to him, that look quickly changed to one of fear. He squatted down beside him and the fairy cringed away from him. Bullying a vampire wasn't as easy as bullying Nikki, he thought. Yet, she had been holding her own before he stepped in. She shouldn't be as strong as a full-blooded fairy, he thought. But, she was. Perhaps, that was why the Fae were so keen to keep her in line.

"I had to listen to you two rut like animals upstairs," he hissed.

"Did that get you all excited?" asked Eric, trailing his finger down the fairy's arm.

"Why am I still alive?"

"I haven't quite finished with you, yet," said Eric. "We are going to be having a more in depth conversation when Nikki isn't around."

Eric noticed with satisfaction that the fairy couldn't suppress a look of fear. He gave the fairy a wink and stood up.

"But, right now, I'm going upstairs to have sex with her again," he said. "You're not really my type or I'd come back down here afterwards and fuck you, too. So, I guess that you should thankful for the little things. Still, sex is awfully thirsty work."

Eric gave him another smile and left the basement. He moved into the bedroom and found Nikki still asleep on the remains of her bed. He examined her and noted how similar in appearance she was to Sookie. But, it was obvious that they were not identical. She was slightly smaller and more delicate. She lay on her side and the curve of her hip seemed to call to him. He wanted to slide his fingers down her soft skin and explore the contours of that hip. He began to take off his clothes as he watched her sleep. Just the sight and scent of her aroused him and he recognized that she had a power over him. It would be in his best interest to not let her gain the upper hand. Fairies were seductive creatures, as much as vampires were. They were an unusual, but very compatible match. From the moment that she had stepped into his bar and pretended to be Sookie, she had captured his attention. It had been such a ballsy thing to do. It was also reckless and foolish and he was totally intrigued by her. The real Sookie would never have done such a thing. The real Sookie was still limited by the conventions of her human upbringing. She thought of herself as a good girl who shouldn't have anything to do with such a bad boy as himself. The fact that she wanted to indulge her fantasies wouldn't sway her. Little Miss Prim and Proper was still probably doing it missionary style with Bill. Eric slipped into bed beside her and gently eased down the sheet to expose her breast. It was absolutely perfect and it's dusky pink nipple was too tempting not to touch. His finger traced the outline of nipple and Nikki parted her lips as she took in a soft breath. He moved and trailed his tongue over her now hardened nipple. Nikki moaned and sleepily moved her hands over him. He snuggled in closer and gently sucked.

"You horny vampire," she murmured. "It's daytime."

"Not even sunlight can keep me from my heart's desire," said Eric.

"Hmmm, I think I like that," she sighed.

"I know something else that you like," replied Eric.

"Do you?" asked Nikki.

Eric slipped a hand between her legs and Nikki gasped. "Aren't you tired?"

"Not when you're around," said Eric.

He knew just where to touch her and his soft, yet insistent fingers made her come alive with the desire to feel him in every way. She wanted all of him. His soft, but firm fingers seemed to know her body better than she did. She adored his soft lips that knew just how to kiss her. As she reached own and took him in her hand, she thought that his tongue was just as talented as this. He made her heart beat faster, along with other telling effects on her body. There was no way that she could hide the things that he did to her and she didn't try. She was flushed with desire. She wrapped her arms around him and inhaled the scent of him. The scent of a naughty, sexy vampire was heady stuff.

"Show me how bad you are," sighed Nikki.

"Is that a request?"

"More like a demand," she replied.

"Ooh, I like it when you take control," said Eric.

II

Nikki stirred at sunset and chastised herself for lazily sleeping the day away. Then, she felt Eric's arms possessively around her and thought that being lazy had it's benefits. Plus, he had tired her out. Like he always did. She languidly stretched and felt Eric tighten his arms around her. He kissed the nape of her neck and just when she was getting used to that sensation, he moved out of bed. She propped herself on her elbow to watch him pad away in all his naked glory. She lay for a moment contemplating the way his butt cheeks had contracted with his motion as he had walked away. In a minute, he returned with a glass of coke over ice for her. As Nikki sat up, he sat beside her and handed the glass to her.

"I thought that you might be thirsty," he said.

Nikki felt extremely parched and, although simple water would have better suited her tastes, she drank deeply. Eric watched her a moment and trailed a hand down her hair. When she had finished, he took back the glass from her and kissed her lips.

"Hmmm, I could get used to you kissing me like that," said Nikki.

"That's a good thing because I'm not going anywhere," replied Eric.

He sat the glass down and got up and began to get dressed. He somehow knew that she was watching him and he took his time. Nikki admitted to herself that it was more fun watching him take off those clothes than put them back on. She also wondered as she watched him get dressed when they were going to have The Talk. As much as she had wanted him to know the truth, she was afraid of what that meant. All the cards, well, most of the cards she amended, were on the table. She watched as he finished putting on his clothes. All dressed, he took the glass away and wandered back to the kitchen. Just as Nikki decided to get up, she heard a car pull into the gravel driveway. She wasn't expecting anyone and she got up and threw a short robe over herself. Standing in the doorway of her room, she saw Eric moving to the front door.

"Are you expecting someone?" she asked.

"Yes, I sent a message to Pam and Chow," he replied. "I asked them to arrive as soon after sunset as possible."

"Why?"

"Does the fairy in the basement ring any bells?" asked Eric.

"But, I'm the one that he tried to hurt. It should be my decision as to what happens to him," said Nikki.

Eric gaze her an intense gaze and said, "The moment that he put his hands on you, he became my problem to deal with."

Eric turned and opened the door and Pam and Chow stood on her threshold. Pam wore a pretty light blue suit with a skirt that hugged her hips. She placed a hand on her hip and gave her an annoyed glance.

"Do you mind?" she said. "I have other more interesting activities that I would like to get to this evening."

"Fine, come in," said Nikki.

The minute that the other two vampires came inside, she couldn't stop the feeling that she was outnumbered. That uneasiness caused her to feel a twinge of light-headedness. That feeling grew more pronounced and Nikki put her hand to her forehead.

"He's dangerous," Nikki said with her eyes closed.

"I'm well aware of what he is," replied Eric. "That's why he needs to be put somewhere more secure."

Nikki struggled to concentrate, but the room had begun to spin in a slow, dizzying track. She looked up to see Eric studying her.

"Just like I intend to do with you," he said.

"What?"

Nikki began to lose her balance and weaved on her feet. She looked at Eric accusingly.

"You drugged me."

"For your own good," he replied. "It's too dangerous for you to remain here, alone and unprotected."

"I'm not some child that you can just order around," said Nikki.

"No, but you are important to me. The Fae are aware of this, now," said Eric. "They will try to use that to their advantage. They can't be trusted."

"Like you can?"

The room was spinning wildly and Nikki finally tottered on her feet. Just as she began to fall, Eric caught her. He lifted her into his arms like a child. She gazed into his intense blue eyes as her eyelids grew too heavy for her to keep open.

"You treacherous vampire," she said as her words began to slur together.

"People who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones, Little Miss Date Rapist," replied Eric with a wink.

He smiled as Nikki drifted off and turned to Pam and Chow. He nodded to the doorway and said, "He's in the basement. Do not remove his bindings and bring him upstairs."

Pam gave him and the girl a moment of examination. She could smell the scent of her maker all over the girl, so there was no doubt as to what the two of them had been up to. She looked like Sookie, but she wasn't. This must have been the creature who had tricked her maker in the first place when she had strolled into the bar and pretended to be Sookie. Pam would have thought that her maker would have tracked her down to punish her, but it looks as if he was not bothered by the creature's deception in the least. The smell of sex and the underlying sweet smell of the girl were thick in the confines of the room and Eric must have sensed her interest because he tightened his arms around her.

"She's mine," said Eric.

"Whatever," muttered Pam, trying to hide the disappointment that statement caused.

She turned and went down to the basement with Chow. There at the bottom of the steps, they found a pale looking man. He was unconscious and wrapped in chains and gagged. But, he smelled divine. Pam sniffed the air along with Chow. Just as she was toying with the idea of finding out if he tasted as good as he smelled, Eric's voice rang out.

"Do not bite him."

"Fine," muttered Pam, in a low whisper.

She grabbed his legs and Chow took the upper body and together they carried the man upstairs. Eric, with the girl still in his arms, directed them to place the body in the large trunk of the car. Pam slammed down the lid of the trunk and thought that the car was very handy for transporting bodies in the trunk. Of course, they usually weren't still alive for that last ride. She slid into the backseat with Eric and Chow took the wheel. The girl stayed on Eric's lap and he seemed to entertain himself with trailing his fingers over her body.

"So, who the guy in the trunk?" asked Pam. "And more importantly, why does he smell so good?"

"That is an ex-suitor for her affections," replied Eric, trailing a finger in her blonde tresses.

"So, why isn't he dead?"

"Because, he might prove useful," said Eric.

The smell in the confines of the car was making her crazy. Sex and Sugar. She was aroused and hungry for what lay within Eric's arms. Eric moved a hand and pressed a control on the armrest of his door. Two windows lowered and a gush of fresh air blew through the car. It cleared out most of the scent and Pam was able to concentrate again.

"The smell is so strong because she's not able to mask it," said Eric.

"That's not the only smell on her," said Pam. "You've had her several times."

Eric smirked. "She's quite irresistible."

"Tell me something that I don't know," replied Pam.

"Alright, the man in the trunk of the car is a fairy," said Eric.

"Fairy?" replied Pam and Chow, together with eagerness.

Pam smiled inwardly. That was the scent coming off the girl. It was slightly weaker than the scent of the other one in the trunk. It explained her maker's infatuation with the girl that lay in his arms. Leave it to Eric to find his own personal fairy and charm her into willingly giving him what he wanted.

"He's not the only fairy," said Pam.

"She must be some sort of hybrid," replied Eric, running his hand along the length of her exposed leg.

Which was a lot considering the shortness of her robe, thought Pam. "What is this hybrid's true name or do you even know that?"

"Nikoletta," replied Eric.

"Cute," replied Pam. "And does Sookie know that you have her sister?"

"Sookie isn't even aware of the fact that she has a sister," replied Eric.

"So, what is up with her, deceiving you and Sookie, both?" asked Pam.

"She's a mischievous little liar," replied Eric.

"Great, that's all we need is a meddlesome fairy in our midst," said Pam.

"Ah, come on, Pam," said Eric with a smile. "She cute."

"I suspect that she's dangerous," replied Pam.

"Well, that just makes her more interesting," said Eric.

"So, what are your plans with her and the one in the trunk?" asked Pam.

"The fairy in the trunk is proof that they will come for her. She's somehow important to them," said Eric.

"Important? How?" asked Pam.

"I don't know," replied Eric. "But, I would hazard a guess that she is a true fairy princess."

"That's all I need," muttered Pam.

"Cheer up, Pam," said Eric. "I'll let you bite the other one."

Pam couldn't stop the automatic reaction to that news and her fangs dropped down.

"Pull the car over, right now," she urged.

"Chow, keep driving," said Eric.

Pam frowned and ran her tongue over her fangs. Eric cast a glance towards her and said, "Patience, my child."

"Fuck that," hissed Pam. "I want some of the good stuff."

"You only get a sip because that shit will mess you up," said Eric. "I can vouch for that, myself."

"Is it as good as the legends say?"

"Better," replied Eric. "Take a golden ray of sunshine and mix it with sweet honey and multiple that times a million."

As Pam sat drooling on the backseat, Eric petted Nikki. She was looked like a little doll in his arms. Her full lips were parted and he trailed a finger over them. She moved a little at his touch and sighed prettily. He knew one of the reasons why she was so attracted to him. It was the same reason that Sookie was with Bill. The ability to read minds made it impossible for them to have a relationship with a human or were. And, only a vampire could truly appreciate that tantalizing life force that flowed within her veins. But, it was more than the blood, he thought as he gazed down on her. Much more.

**A/N: **Ah, did Eric admit that she was his heart's desire in a moment of pillow talk?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **We see that Nikki is Eric's prisoner. Somehow explaining to her that it's for her own good isn't going the way that he expected.

Chapter 9

I

Nikki opened her eyes and, as her last memories came flooding back, she sat up with a start. That sudden movement caused her head to painfully throb and she almost had to lie back down. Her mind was groggy and she tried to clear the cobwebs out of her head. She was on a soft bed, but she wasn't sure exactly were that bed was. There weren't any windows in this small room. She could see from the light coming from a tiny attached bath. There was some typical Fangtasia artwork on the walls and she realized that she was probably somewhere at the bar. This was probably a room Eric used for his sexual liaisons. Except, why hadn't she seen it before? He had sex with her in his office here and not this room. Maybe, she realized with a chill, he had only made this room up for her. The fact that he had been planning for a while to hold her captive made her fearful. You played right into his hands, you dummy, she told herself. Her eyes moved to the only way in or out of the room and she saw that it was a reinforced metal door that had been obviously chosen to keep her contained. She could try to blast it, but the room was small and the resulting back blast from using her power in such a confined space could injure her. That's all she needed was for Eric to have an excuse to give her his healing blood. Drink his blood and you were finished, her mind warned her. He would always have a power over you. He would also be able to find her no matter where she tried to hide. Nikki hugged herself and wondered if he hadn't somehow already managed to get his blood inside of her. Those dreams that she kept having of him were now very ominous indeed, especially the last one in which she couldn't remember the details. If it hadn't been a dream, had he glamoured her? But, vampires couldn't glamour fairies. Could they? Her head hurt from thinking so hard and she ran her hands over her robe. It was still the only thing that she was wearing. There were not any closets or dressers in the room, so there weren't any clothes left out for her to put on. It was just like him to keep her in this state. She slowly got out of bed and moved to the door. She turned the doorknob, but it was locked tight. It didn't even shake in it's holdings when she tried to rattle it. What was this thing made of? Solid lead? She turned away and her eyes fell on a platter of food and a bottle of water left on the nightstand. At least, he was showing enough compassion to not attempt to starve her. Of course, it was in his interest to keep her alive. He wouldn't want all that delicious fairy blood to go to waste, now would he? She uttered a sigh and took in a deep breath. That was when her sensitive nose detected that she smelled. Or rather, she reeked of her own body odor and vampire cum. A little calling card from him and nothing said vampire possession more emphatically than having his smell all over her. She turned her head to the bathroom. A shower would wash away his scent. But, getting out of this prison wasn't going to be as easy.

She had dosed off when she heard someone at her door.

"Hello, Number One," said Eric, from outside.

Nikki cautiously opened her eyes and sat upright. She clutched the satin sheet over her and waited as Eric unlocked the door and stepped into the room. His size was overpowering in the small space of the room. It only succeeded in making her feel seriously under-matched against him. He was wearing a black tee shirt and pants. His uniform that she knew so well. She shrank back against the headboard. She tried to calm down, but a wave of anger bubbled under her skin and threatened to erupt. Eric passed his eyes to the nightstand and took in the untouched food and water.

"You need to eat to keep your strength up," he said with a little frown.

"Why? So, that you'll be able to feed on me longer?" she asked.

"If it was just your blood that I wanted, I could drink you right now and nothing you could do would prevent that," he said.

Nikki shivered in fear and anger. "I'm not so easy to control," she said.

"You're still no match for me in a fight," said Eric. "No fairy is."

"So, I'm your pet fairy? Is that the way it's going to be?" asked Nikki.

"I brought you here for your own good," replied Eric.

"Really? I'm having a hard time understanding how drugging and kidnapping me is for my own good," said Nikki.

"Your ex-boyfriend won't be the only fairy that comes looking for you, fairy princess," said Eric. "But, no fairy, no matter how crazy they are, would dare approach you as long as you're with me."

He did have a point, thought Nikki. As far as she knew, she and her sister were the only fairies crazy enough to seek out vampires. Still, there was more to Eric's little offer than that.

"You protect me and I give you the sole rights to myself? Is that how this little bargain is supposed to work out?" asked Nikki.

"I'm not asking for anything that you haven't already given to me. Freely given to me," said Eric. "The only difference is that you aren't deceiving me, anymore."

"I did tell you who I was before you decided to pillage me like I was some sort of Viking loot," she replied.

"Wrong, your lies caught up with you and you were forced to admit who you were to me," said Eric with a smile. "Nice try, but I'm not buying your turning over a new leaf act."

Nikki suppressed her simmering rage because it wouldn't get her anywhere right now. She was completely under his control. But, things wouldn't always be that way, she thought.

"You have been stringing me along all this time," she said. "You've been waiting for your chance to gain the upper-hand."

Eric flashed her a little smile. "True."

"Bastard," she hissed, letting a little of her anger show.

"I've been called a lot worse," replied Eric.

"I believe that," said Nikki. "What's the bottom line here?"

Eric appraised her. Not once had she begged, but he had been sure that she wouldn't. He was sure that she was afraid for herself, yet she was carefully keeping her weaknesses hidden. As ever, she got straight to the point of the matter.

"You agree to stay under my protection and we continue on as we were doing," said Eric. "It's very simple."

Nothing was ever simple with a vampire, thought Nikki, especially this one. Stall him that was the only thing she could do.

"I need time to think things over," said Nikki. "But, can I have some clothes in the meantime?"

"No," said Eric. "I like you just the way you are, right now. "

"You can't keep me naked forever," Nikki said.

"I can try," replied Eric.

She decided to ask that question that weighed heavily on her mind. "Have you found some way to sneak your blood inside me?" she asked.

Eric gave her a naughty smirk. "Why can't you just admit that I don't need the power of my blood to make you fall for me?" he said.

"That's not answering my question," replied Nikki.

"And, I'm not going to answer it," said Eric. "Maybe, I have and maybe I haven't. But, I will tell you this. The only way that you are getting out of this room is to pledge yourself to me and drink my blood, either for the first time or again."

He held himself up straight and Nikki searched his face to see if there was a trace of mercy there. But, she couldn't read the blue eyes that stared back into hers. She had gazed into those eyes so often during sex and thought that she knew everything that lay behind them. But, she had been mistaken. Her eyes began to fill with tears and the image of Eric began to waver. She was angry at herself for showing a weakness to him, for letting him know that he had the power to hurt her. She tried to blink back her tears, but a lone tear coursed down her cheek.

"Please, don't do that," he said. "I don't like the way that it makes me feel."

"We can't have that," softly said Nikki, wiping at her eyes.

She could try to zap him, she thought. But, she doubted that she had the power to seriously harm him and she was still operating in the confines of this small room. The light could bounce off the walls and ricochet around the room and succeed in only injuring her. And even with everything that he had done to her, she didn't want to hurt him. Foolish lovesick girl, she chided herself. Yet, she reminded herself that though he had the power to take what he wanted from her, he wasn't. Yet, anyway.

"I'll leave alone to think things over," said Eric.

He turned back to the door to leave and said, "I just want to you to try to see the logic in what I am proposing. My intention is not to harm you."

"I'm sure that I will be thinking about nothing else," replied Nikki. "It's not like I have a lot of other diversions."

Nikki watched him leave and heard the lock slide home. You could have gotten out of here, if you would have just laid your neck bare before him. And spread your legs because vampires like their blood with a little sex. Of course, she would have also had to drink his blood. He wasn't going to let her off that easy. But, what if his blood was already inside of her? The tricky devil wouldn't tell her for sure if that had already happened. Vampire blood was supposed to taste sweet. Eric's kisses were the sweetest that she had ever tasted. If would have taken nothing to knick his tongue with a fang and let her suck his blood in a kiss. She shivered again and clutched the sheet around her. Yet, why not admit that? If he had that power over her, why not reveal it and show her how hopeless true escape from him would be? For once, she wished that her power of mind reading extended to the devious vampire mind of Eric Northman.

II

"Well?" asked Pam when Eric returned to his throne in the bar.

"She's being stubborn," replied Eric.

"You could just let her go as a gesture of good will," said Pam.

"And she might just decided to run back to fairy land," replied Eric. "If she returns to them, they won't allow her to leave again."

"Are you saying that you would miss her?" asked Pam.

Eric didn't reply and examined a group of tourists that were milling around the souvenir display case.

"Is it so hard to admit to her that you care about her?" asked Pam.

"You don't admit your weaknesses to someone like her," replied Eric.

"She's hardly more than a love-struck child," said Pam.

"Don't underestimate her," replied Eric. "She's more fairy than human."

Later on after closing, Eric approached her door. The room was located well out of sight where no one would come across it by accident. He would have never placed her in the dungeon, even though that might have gotten her attention more readily. No, this little room might be her prison, but it was as comfortable as possible. As he paused and listened with his vampire ears, he heard soft sobs that no human ear could have detected. That awful feeling began again and he sought a way to shut it off. Where had it come from? And more importantly, how could he make it go away? He was rooted to the spot, but he wanted to fly through the door and comfort her. He wanted to kiss away her tears. Her lips were so close and he would also have to stray there. How could he not give those full, soft lips his attentions? From there, he would pull apart that flimsy robe and kiss her pert breasts. Oh, just stop, he told himself. You're a vampire, have a little pride and stop mooning over her. But, his dick refused to listen. At the thought of kissing Nikki's delectable body, his dick had grown hard with need. It pressed against the confines of his jeans and demanded that he listen to it. A conversation played out in his head.

"_Fuck being a vampire_," it said to him. _"Go in there and ask for forgiveness if that is what it takes."_

"I don't make deals with a member of my anatomy," Eric replied to that mutinous member.

His dick throbbed. _"You think with me more than you like to admit. Have I ever steered you wrong?"_ it said.

"As a matter of fact, there was the one time in Venice," replied Eric.

"_Okay, once, I'll give you that. But, my track record on a whole is pretty damned good."_

Eric tried to ignore his straining anatomy. But, he knew in a moment that he would soon have to take care of matters, personally.

"_Loser,"_ his dick seemed to laugh at him. _"Go into your office and jerk yourself off. As if that is any substitute for what's inside of this room."_

Maybe putting some space between himself and her would help. Eric walked quickly to his office and locked the door behind him. He leaned against the door and tried to clear his head. He tried to will his arousal away. But, the pressing bulge in his pants wouldn't go away. Send for one of the dancers, he thought. Splay her willing body out on your desk and fuck her like there's no tomorrow. Except, he didn't want anyone else. He closed his eyes and he could see Nikki in his mind's eye. Like his own personal movie theatre, the images played out on the inside of his eyelids. She was lying on the bed in just that short robe. Her hand trailed up her thigh and caressed her golden, sun-kissed flesh. He saw her slide her fingers into that soft, blonde hair between her legs as she arched her body onto the bed.

"Eric," she sighed as she began to pleasure herself.

His hands liberated his swollen member from his jeans and he moved his hand along his rigid shaft in perfect timing to Nikki's movements. He groaned deep in his throat as he gripped himself harder and his hips began to thrust with the motions. Need her, his body said to him. He was consumed by that need as he imagined Nikki splayed out on her soft satin sheets. She was panting now and her pink lips were parted as she moaned with desire. He wanted to touch her and give her that pleasure. He yearned to feel himself between her legs and to feel her underneath him as she writhed in ecstasy. Nikki stroked herself harder and slid a finger inside and Eric felt his knees almost buckle as he came in forceful jets that fell upon his carpet. He opened his eyes and found his hand around his still pulsing cock.

"Fuck," he said.

He put himself away and zipped his jeans as he eyed the mess on his floor. Should he send for Ginger to clean it up? He could think a little clearer, but it did little to lessen his desire for his sweet, little fairy. Had she cast some spell over him?

"_I still want the real thing_," said that aggravating voice in his head.

"Shut up," hissed Eric out loud.

III

Time started to lose it's meaning to Nikki. There weren't any windows in the room. So, she didn't know when the sun was up and the sun was down. Except that Eric would only come and visit her in the nighttime. She drank the water, but she refused to eat any of the food, which only served to aggravate Eric more. While he came to visit her, he didn't attempt to bite her or force himself upon her. But, he didn't let her go, either. She was sure that she had only been in this room a couple of nights, even if her stomach tried to convince her otherwise. Finally, she grew desperate enough to give in to his demands. When she heard a noise outside her door, she began to bang on it.

"Eric! Please, let me out," she cried. "I'll do what you ask of me."

There was a long silence and then she heard a woman's voice. "Uh, Eric is still asleep."

Nikki wondered whom she was talking to. She racked her brain and then remembered the blonde, ditzy human that worked for Eric and Pam at Fangtasia. Nikki smiled. Perfect, she thought.

"Oh, please, help me," cried Nikki. "I fell in the shower and broke my wrist."

"I can't let you out," replied Ginger.

"I need a fucking doctor. Do you hear me!" hissed Nikki. "Eric will be mad at you if I'm damaged and you don't help me."

"Shit," mumbled Ginger.

"Oh, I'm in such pain," sobbed Nikki. "Please, help me."

"I'll go look for a key," said Ginger.

"Try his office," replied Nikki.

Several long minutes passed and Nikki hoped desperately that Eric didn't sleep with the key to this door on him. Finally, she heard Ginger opening the door. The door swung open and Nikki saw Ginger dressed in a short skirt and a top that barely covered her breasts. Multiple fang marks were visible on her exposed skin. Nikki shuddered and wondered if Eric would have marked her like this.

"I found the key," she said with a look of accomplishment. "Are you okay?"

"I've never been better," replied Nikki.

As Ginger's brows knit with confusion, Nikki brought up her hand and summoned the light. A stream of light hit Ginger and knocked her several feet back and into the hallway wall. Ginger hung there was a split second and then slowly began to slide down the wall where she crumpled onto the floor. She was unmoving and still.

"All too easy," said Nikki, with a smile.

**A/N: **I enjoyed Eric's imaginary conversation with his mutinous member. But, poor Ginger, she always has to clean up the dirty work.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Nikki's escape is covered here.

Chapter 10

I

Nikki tied and gagged a still unconscious Ginger. She placed her in the bed and threw the bedding over her and locked Ginger into her old prison of a room. Clutching her flimsy robe around her, she wandered into the back of the bar and looked for something to wear. It was taking up time, but she couldn't very well go outside looking like this. Finally, in the dressing room for the dancers, she found some clothing. It was just as bad as the clothing that Ginger was wearing, she thought with a sigh. But, unless she wanted to forage farther into the back where the vampires might be resting, she would have to settle for this. She pulled on a scrap of material that was supposed to be a dress. It was red with cutouts at the waist and one below the high neckline to show off one's cleavage. It only came a few inches down from the curve of her butt, too. Slipping her feet into high heels, she saw herself in the mirror. She paused and tried to comb her blonde hair with her fingers. She looked terrible. There were haggard circles under her eyes and her cheekbones looked prominent. Her pain was etched onto her face. How could he see me like this and not have had some sort of feelings for me? Were all the times that he had caressed her and sweetly kissed her just a planned strategy to make her fall for him? Had he ever cared for her, even a little bit?

Nikki turned away from herself in the mirror. She used to be so full of life with mischief in her eyes. But, now her eyes were as dead as his were. She didn't want to see any more and she stumbled out of the room. Leaning up against the wall, she took a moment to gather her strength. You can't wallow in your self-pity, right now, she told herself. You'll have plenty of time for that later. She moved to his office and looked around until she found a panel of keys hanging on the way. She needed a car and she saw several sets of car keys hanging among the other keys. She also saw a set labeled 'dungeon'. She paused and her fingers moved to that set of keys. She had to find out for sure and she grabbed the keys and moved into the basement. Coming down the steps, she was thankful that Eric had not chained her down in this place. She probably would have given in after just a night down here and lapped at his blood like an obedient lap dog. She shivered with a chill that was not due to the cold air. Her heels striking the steps seemed to echo around the concrete walls. She hovered on the bottom step and gripped the railing. Stop being such a sissy, she chided herself. But, she smelled death down here. There was an aura of suffering that seemed to linger long past the lives of those who had died within these cold walls. Goose-pimples formed on her arms as she peered into the dimly lit room. She saw tall shelves used for storage and benches against the walls with various items on them. None of them looked like torture devices and Nikki slowly moved away from the security of the steps. Just as she was ready to leave, her eyes looked up and saw some sort of circular device mounted onto the ceiling. Like a wheel of some sort, she thought. She stepped past the shelves and took a closer look at it. There was metal poles attached to the wheel, about five of them, and chained to one of the poles was Tristian. She had thought that he might be in here, if he was still alive. He was grimy and dirty and cuts marred the flesh of his wrists. Nikki eyed those curiously. What was Eric doing to him? She remembered how Eric's eyes had rolled up into his head in euphoria as he had tried to suck Tristian dry. He had gone a little crazy both during and afterwards. Maybe, he was draining Tristian, but not biting him. Since, he knew that he would lose control and not be able to stop himself if he bit him again. Maybe, Eric and Pam were keeping Tristian alive for their own pleasure. Fairy blood cocktails, anyone? Nikki shivered. Maybe Tristian had helped her, even if it was unknowingly. After all, Eric was sipping pure undiluted fairy blood and didn't need her hybrid blood. At least, as long as Tristian was alive. She was sure that Eric's patience and the life of this fairy were connected. Once Tristian was drained completely, she was certain that Eric would have turned his attentions on her. Nikki shivered again and sighed. She wasn't going to get much help from him. Tristian was out cold. His pale face looked ghostly in the gloom. Either drugs or blood loss was responsible for his state. He wasn't so bad off that his true fairy appearance was showing, though. She moved closer to him. She saw that Eric had been smart enough to keep him in the iron blend chains. Just enough iron in them to weaken the fairy, but not kill him. She looked down on him and still felt the urge to leave him here and let the vampires finish him off. Didn't he deserve it? But, that vampire had hurt her more deeply than anything Tristian had ever done to her. She felt a heat behind her eyes and closed them. You don't have time to be sorry for yourself, she told herself. Later when you are alone, you can allow yourself to be weak.

Nikki opened her eyes and examined Tristian. He was still valuable. Nikki knelt and unlocked the collar around his neck. The fairy never even flinched at her touch. Down for the count, thought Nikki. She rose and grabbed his feet as she pulled him across the floor to the stairs. If you had vampire blood, you could probably just carry him up the stairs, she thought. But, you'd also have a built in homing device that would allow Yours Truly to find you, she reminded herself. But, maybe she was already linked to him. It only takes a drop of his blood to do the trick. And vampire blood didn't taste like human blood from what she had heard. It was thick and sweet. Hadn't Eric's kisses tasted like honey? She reached up a finger to her lips and remembered the way his lips had felt on hers. She hadn't been able to get enough of them at the time, but what if he had added some of his own special flavor to the mix? Her finger trailed along her lips and a feeling of tingling warmth settled onto her stomach, like heated butterflies. That heat rushed downward and spread between her legs causing her to gasp. Shake it off, unless you want to go back upstairs and wait for your master to arise.

Nikki squared her shoulders. Even if running away was a futile effort or not, she was not going to just wait here and let Eric take her. She didn't want to be a vampire's pet, not even his. Even if the thought of him made her panties want to go up in flames. You still want him, she thought, even after all that he has done to you. Girl, you have issues. Nikki grabbed Tristian's legs and began the arduous task of dragging him up the stairs. Uh, maybe I should have eaten something because he weighs a ton, she thought. But, she managed it and pulled him to the back dock where she threw him into the large trunk of a shiny, black sedan that Nikki decided to liberate from Eric. With a little smile of accomplishment, Nikki drove off to freedom.

II

By the time that Nikki reached her destination, Tristian was awake. He balefully eyed her from the trunk. She leaned down and pulled off his gag.

"Vampire whore."

"You might not insult me, since I got you out of that dungeon," Nikki replied.

"Good point," said Tristian. "O fair maiden beyond compare will you not release me from my bindings?"

"You're still the biggest asshole that I know," said Nikki.

"Are you sure about that?" he replied.

His calculating eyes examined her closely. Taking in her clothing and her physical appearance. Slowly, a small, smug smile formed on his lips.

"Aw, is the honeymoon over?" he asked. "Did the handsome vampire decide to go all vampire on you and take what he wants instead of asking politely?"

Nikki raised her chin. "Taunting me isn't such a good idea either."

Tristian sighed. "Remove my bindings, Nikki. I won't try to harm you."

"Not, quite yet," replied Nikki. She nibbled on her lower lip. Fairies had a very keen sense of smell, at least, to those things that were a danger to them. "I need to know something."

"What is it? My legs are cramping painfully here."

"Can you smell vampire blood in me?" Nikki asked.

"Worried that your vampire boyfriend might have decided to mark his property?" sneered Tristian.

As Nikki waited and didn't start to release him, Tristian asked, "Can't you tell? There are other signs such as intense sexual attraction and dreams. But, wait, I forgot that you go into heat whenever he's around."

"Just tell me," hissed Nikki.

Tristian sniffed her. "I can smell his stench all over you. And he has been all over you, hasn't he? You already smell like that vampire so I can't tell you for sure."

"You're lying."

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not," said Tristian.

It was always hard to tell which was worse, thought Nikki. Vampires or fairies. If they only knew how much they had in common. She couldn't trust Tristian any more than Eric.

"At sundown, you will find out if I'm lying or not," said Tristian. "He will come for you."

"If he finds me, he finds you," replied Nikki. She tried to keep from shivering. Eric would be mad, now. Not only had she escaped, but she had taken his fairy prisoner.

"I want a truce," said Nikki.

"Terms?" asked Tristian.

"I set you free and you leave me alone," she said. "And Eric."

Tristian raised and eyebrow. "You still care for him, don't you?"

"Yes or no," replied Nikki.

"I'm not the only fairy that you have to worry about," said Tristian.

"What do they even care?"

"Any breeding female is valuable, even a hybrid," replied Tristian.

"There must be more to it than that," said Nikki.

"You are safest in fairyland. I will not force you into bonding," said Tristian. "Come home, Nikki."

"That place was never my home."

"Where is your home, then, if not with us?" he asked.

Nikki studied him for several long minutes and then bent down to unlock his restraints. She stepped back and watched Tristian struggled to get out of the trunk. He was weak and his muscles were cramped up from being locked in position for so long. But, she dared not get close enough to help him. She pulled an iron blade out of a hidden sheath behind her back. It would kill him, if he were foolish enough to try to attack her. He was too weak to summon the light, the little strength he had, he needed to save to transport him back to the lands of the Fae. Once Tristian managed to get free of the trunk, he shambled away on unsteady legs and moved towards the portal. Before he left, he turned and faced her.

"I owe you a debt that I will honor, Nikoletta," he said, using her formal name.

His eyes glittered and Nikki couldn't stop a chill of fear from trailing down her spine. "You have much to fear in this world and in mine. Tread carefully, little hybrid."

III

Nikki found the Reynard Parish road crew as it was breaking up for the day. She stood a moment and watched Jason as he strode to his truck. Opening the door, he reached in and took out a small towel and wiped off his brow. She looked at his pleasant form. He was as a beautiful as a fairy, so why didn't he have the spark? As she moved towards him, he noticed her and flashed a wide smile. My brother, thought Nikki, as she pulled him into her arms and gave him a hug. Jason resisted a little.

"Whoa, Sook, what's gotten into you?"

"Can't a girl give her brother a hug?" asked Nikki.

"Hey, Sookie," called out Hoyt. "What are you wearing?"

Shit, thought Nikki, she was still in the Fangtasia clothes. "I, ah, thought that I might get bigger tips this way."

"I don't think so, little sis," said Jason, raising an eyebrow. "Those rednecks that come in there will just get the wrong idea. And, I don't want to spend all evening beating them off you."

"You'd do that, wouldn't you?" asked Nikki.

"Sure, of course," replied Jason. "Is something wrong?"

Hoyt gave a wave and sauntered off, leaving Jason alone with Nikki. "I have something to talk to you about," she said.

"Sure, whatever," replied Jason.

He waited expectantly and Nikki felt a moment of guilt. But, this was really a little thing and it was all for the best. She raised her eyes and took Jason's hand. He stared back into her eyes.

"I want you to watch over Sookie," said Nikkie.

"Aren't you Sookie?"

"Nevermind that," said Nikki. "Just keep an eye on her. And I want you to remember that you can't trust Bill or any vampire."

"Bill's a nice guy," said Jason.

"No, he's a vampire," said Nikki. "Never forget that."

"Okay."

Nikki raised her index finger and it began to glow. Jason's eyes widened as he stared at it. "Touch my finger with yours and swear to me that you will remember my words and your promise."

Jason slowly raised his own index finger and touched it to hers. Where they met, a small burst of light occurred.

"Cool," said Jason with his eyes wide. "Oh, I swear."

Nikki pulled back her finger and the light entered Jason's finger and traveled up his arm. Jason watched his skin glowing where the light passed underneath.

"Holy fuck, what's it doing?"

The light reached his shoulder and disappeared. "Is it gone?" asked Jason.

"No," replied Nikki. "It's in your heart, now. There it will remain and guide you."

Nikki leaned in and kissed Jason's cheek. "Goodbye, brother."

She stared at him a moment longer. He wouldn't exactly remember this, but he would be bound to keep his promise and look after Sookie. Giving him a last smile, Nikki walked away and disappeared. Jason shook his head. Why the hell was he just standing here? The last thing he remembered was wiping his brow. He raised his hand to his cheek. And why did his cheek tingle?

Nikki sat in the big, black sedan as the powerful engine purred like a kitten. She was in Merlott's parking lot and looked through the windows into the bar. The sun was still up, but she didn't have time to linger here. She watched those brief flashes of Sookie through the window. She wanted to go inside, but besides freaking Sookie out, she was sure that Sookie wouldn't listen to her. Didn't Sookie try to warn her about Eric? But, she had been too stubborn to listen. She was sure that Sookie was just as stubborn in regards to Bill. Mab had been right. She didn't feel much of a connection to her siblings. If she stayed here and got to know them, would she feel different? Where those feelings just lying dormant under the surface? She hadn't had a normal, human upbringing, thought Nikki. Maybe, she didn't have anything to offer this human sister and brother that were like strangers to her. Yet, Eric would come for her. And, the fairies would, too. No, it was too dangerous to them for her to stay. Nikki put the car in gear and drove away.

IV

Eric woke up under the trees again. The sunlight fell down on him and he felt a moment of disorientation. Had he drank too much of that fairy again? He only had a sip this time and given a little sip to Pam who had purred like a satisfied cat drinking a bowl of milk. With Nikki refusing her blood to him, he had made do with the fairy in his dungeon. A rather tasty fellow even if Eric did want to wrench his neck to the side and kill him for what he had tried to do to Nikki. He sat up and the sunlight shined into his eyes. It hurt, but the pain felt so wonderful at the same time. That was when he saw Nikki leaning against the tree trunk and watching him. She was wearing a flowing short dress of ruffles that seemed to move in the light breeze as if the dress were a living creature. He stared at it and it seemed to change color and patterns before his eyes. He blinked several times and when he opened his eyes Nikki still stood there. But, her smile had turned into a smirk.

"You are playing with things that you don't even understand, vampire," she said.

"How did we get here?" asked Eric.

"Look at what you're wearing? Do you really own something like that?" she asked.

Eric looked down at himself and he was wearing white shirt and pants. The shirt wasn't tucked in and tiny lines of ruffles bordered the buttons that shimmered in the sunlight as if they were opals. He saw even a hint of lace mixed in with the feminine-looking ruffles. No, he most certainly didn't own a shirt like this, he thought. He gazed back at Nikki who pushed off the tree and knelt beside him. She ran her fingers through his hair and cupped his cheek.

"All this could have been yours," she said.

"I don't understand."

"That's the pity of it," sadly said Nikki. "You truly don't."

She got up and turned away as her dress swirled. But, there wasn't a breeze now to lift it so, thought Eric.

"With our magic joined as one, we could have created a place like this for us to enjoy," said Nikki. "To be together."

She waved her hands and Eric looked around. Tall, green trees seemed to go on as far as his vampire eyes could see, like a lush living carpet. Little beautiful flowers grew up among the blades of grass. In the distance, he could see a beautiful waterfall that caused a rainbow to shine in it's mist. The sun was high in a sky of light blue.

"As beautiful a blue as the color of your eyes," said Nikki.

"Wait, did you just read my mind?" asked Eric.

"That's right, vampire," said Nikki. "Scared much?"

A feeling of unease washed over Eric. Sookie couldn't read vampire minds. No one could, he thought.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," smiled Nikki. "It's only the magic of this place. Once we leave, all the old rules still apply and you're safe from the probing fingers of my mind."

"I'm dreaming," said Eric.

"Who's the smartest vampire in the class," smirked Nikki.

Eric relaxed until Nikki said, "But, there's a little more to it than that."

Suddenly, Nikki's eyes flashed a vibrant green and those flickers of color kept superimposing themselves over her normal brown eyes. It was her fairyness coming out, he thought. Boldly coming out.

"I could have created a world like this for us to be together in with your help," she said.

"It's not real," replied Eric.

"Oh, it's real, vampire," she said. "A place where a creature of darkness could have been happy with a creature of light. We were on the way to becoming as one."

"I want that, too," said Eric.

"Really? You decided to take what can only be freely given," she said.

At her words, the leaves of the trees began to turn brown and fall to the ground. The grass turned yellow and then dried up and died. Eric looked around but everything was turning brown and dying. The sky was even growing dark and shadows fell upon the landscape. The wind began to blow and it stirred the leaves up and they danced among the trees. Eric turned back to Nikki and her hair rippled in the breeze. A tear coursed down her cheek, but she still was the most beautiful thing in this world. A clap of thunder broke the silence and a flash of lightning was seen in the bank of clouds that were rapidly moving in.

"What's happening?" asked Eric.

"My love for you is dying, just like this dream world is."

Eric stood up to grab her, but Nikki turned into a mass white butterflies that fluttered on the breeze and flew away. He watched as they each became spots of light that winked out of sight. He turned around in this darkening and dying world and called her name.

"Nikki!"

The rain started to fall down on him. His hair and clothes quickly became drenched. The rain pelted the ground and that drumming sounded like one word being repeated over and over.

Alone.

Eric jolted awake and bumped his head on the roof of his coffin. He hissed and angrily released the lock and opened it. As his fingers touched his forehead, he felt the bump already going down as he healed. He had dreamed of her again. She had lingered in his thoughts during the day and now she was beginning to haunt his dreams. Vampires don't usually dream and it was starting to bother him. If she would just be sensible and stop being so stubborn. Annoying fairy, he thought, as he got up. He stayed at Fangtasia since he didn't want to leave her alone here. Not that she would appreciate his thoughtfulness, of course. He made his way through the bar to get the key. Was she still refusing to eat? He had noticed how drawn and thin she looked the last time he saw her. Would she wither away into nothing in his hands? Like a beautiful, jewel-throated songbird that refused to sing in it's gilded cage? Eric passed a hand over his eyes and tried to banish the memory of her sad brown eyes. He frowned. She would not die. He would not let that happen. He would force his blood down her throat if he had to. In a battle of wills, a vampire would always trump a fairy.

As he moved into this office, he saw that the keys were all in a jumble and the room key was missing. He rushed out of the office and moved in a flash to the room. He kicked in the heavy door with his vampire strength and stepped inside. A feeling of relief washed over him. She was still there. She was covered in the bedding and the soft curve of her hip caused his dick to harden in an instant. He wanted her. Needed to feel her underneath him as she spread her legs for him and welcomed him inside. He wanted to spend the rest of the night between her legs as he fucked her over and over. As she came in his arms, he would know that she… cared for him. He walked forward and sat on the bed. He would be gentle with her tonight. Within the closed doors of this room, he could say the words that she wanted to hear. Would it hurt him that much to give her some of things she wanted?

Still smiling, he pushed the covers down. But, that smile was quickly vaporized as he stared into Ginger's bug-eyed face. She began to struggle when she saw him and tried to talk around the gag in her mouth. Eric dropped fang and Ginger's eyes enlarged to the size of saucers in fear. He felt a moment of disbelief, which quickly turned to anger. He felt like bending down and sinking his fangs into her neck and ripping and tearing. How the fuck that Ginger wound up in this bed? He knew that Ginger had let her out. It was the only way. As Eric contemplated Ginger's punishment, another thought wormed it's way into his head. In a flash, he left Ginger to her futile struggles and moved to the dungeon.

Down in the gloom of the basement, he stared at the empty collar where the fairy had been. He couldn't believe it. She had taken that fairy with her. The same fairy that had assaulted her and tried to force himself on her. He growled in anger at her. Meddling fairy, he thought. But, a feeling of apprehension soon replaced it. But, not for himself. Nikki was too young and inexperienced to be playing the games that she was playing. And she was alone. All alone.

V

It was dark when Nikki reached her apartment in Jackson. She rushed inside and began scrambling around, throwing stuff into a bag. She cared little about the mess that she left in her wake since she probably wouldn't be coming back here. She moved like a woman possessed and threw her little stash of money and IDs into the bag. She had more, but she had to wait until business hours to get into her safety deposit box. She was so consumed by her actions that she didn't realize that she had left her door open. Nor, did she realize that someone stood on her threshold and watched her.

"Nikki?"

Nikki whirled around, almost expecting to see Eric. He can't come inside without an invitation, she thought. The words to revoke his invitation were on her lips since she wasn't taking any chances in case that dream of him had been real where she invited him in through the window. But, those words only made a strangled cry in her throat as she saw that it was Alcide in the doorway.

Seeing her look of panic, he strode quickly to her and put his arms around her. "Nikki, what in the world is going on?"

Nikki raised her eyes to his and noticed that a lock of black hair had fallen across his forehead. "I….I'm leaving," she said.

"Like a thief in the night?" asked Alcide.

Nikki paused and Alcide's eyes narrowed. "Your're in trouble, aren't you?"

Nikki stepped back and nervously clutched her throat. "I'm fine, don't be silly."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, I'm taking a little, ah, trip," she said.

Alcide grabbed her arm and Nikki flinched. He quickly relaxed his grip, but didn't let go. "Tell me the truth," he said.

"I did tell you the truth," she said.

"Liar," replied Alcide.

The sound of someone walking down the hallway was heard and Nikki turned frightened eyes to the door. Alcide's heart clenched. She was trying to protect him, he was sure of it. Always so brave, he thought.

"Is it your boyfriend? Did he threaten you?" asked Alcide.

"He…he held me prisoner," whispered Nikki. "I got away, but he will come for me."

Alcide growled deep in his throat. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, nothing like that," said Nikki.

Alcide caressed her arm a moment and moved to the phone. When he picked up the receiver, Nikki rushed to him and tried to pull it out of his hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"Calling the police so that they can arrest that fucker," replied Alcide.

With a show of strength that amazed him, Nikki pulled the receiver out of his hands and slammed it back down. "You can't do that."

"Nikki, you have to report this," said Alcide.

"It won't do any good," insisted Nikki.

"You're just afraid, but I'll be right by your side."

"No, please, it's not possible," she said.

"And why not?"

"Because he's a vampire," said Nikki looking into his eyes.

Alcide's eyes seemed to glow and he bared his teeth in a decidedly wolf-like gesture. Nikki took his hand. "Now, do you see why you can't call the police?"

She turned away and began packing her bag again. Throwing in things in willy-nilly. "I appreciate your concern, Alcide," she said. "Please, just go."

But, instead, he stepped to her and turned her back to him. He searched her eyes. "Can he find you? Have your drank his blood?"

"I…I'm not sure," said Nikki. "I didn't on purpose, but-"

Her words trailed off. Alcide swallowed the rush of anger he felt. Damn fangers. Why did they pick on the sweet ones?

"You can't just run away."

"What else am I supposed to do?" asked Nikki.

In answer, Alcide took her bag and began pulling her out of her apartment. She tried to resist, but Alcide gently kept her moving along with him. A fair-weather friend he was not.

"Wait, just what do you think you're doing?"

"Helping a friend," replied Alcide, as he pulled her out of the apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Sorry, it's been a while for an update, but it's been hard for me to find time to write lately. When we last visited this story, Alcide had stepped in to aid a frightened Nikki who had just escaped from Eric.

Chapter 11

I

Alcide put another log in the wood stove and turned around to face Nikki. She looked pale and drawn with dark circles under her eyes. It was obvious that she had been put through the wringer, he thought. Besides being held captive, she had probably been continually fed on. Or worse, he thought grimly. She sank back into the sofa and wrapped her arms around herself as if warding off a chill. She tiredly closed her eyes and Alcide moved to the bedroom and retrieved a blanket from the closet. He came back into the main living area and draped the blanket around her.

"Oh, Alcide, you don't need to baby me," she said, opening her eyes.

She then dropped her eyes the next moment almost in embarrassment, which caused Alcide to wonder if she was used to mistreatment. She seemed so strong and vibrant, yet there was a shadow that seemed to linger over her. He almost knew nothing about her and she tried to keep him at arm's length. He wondered who she was trying to protect, her or him?

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"I'm as hungry as a wolf," said Nikki with a small smile.

Alcide had picked up a few necessities on the drive here. This cabin was out in the boonies and the family had used it as a hunting cabin when he was younger. Now, it was just a place to stay when civilization seemed to close in. Werewolves liked to roam free. It was our nature, thought Alcide. It was a simple A frame cabin with a main living area downstairs that included an open kitchen, bathroom and bedroom. A flight of stairs led to a loft area upstairs that was fitted with twin beds. Well-oiled tongue groove planking made up the interior walls and ceiling. It was furnished with old, but serviceable furniture. An outside shed housed a generator that supplied the electricity and the wood stove that blazed in the main living area provided the heating. Alcide moved to the kitchen area and started rummaging in the small refrigerator.

"Are omelets okay?" he asked.

There was a small pause and Alcide looked up at Nikki with a raised eyebrow. Put on the spot, she quickly said, "Sure, that sounds great."

Alcide began slicing some tomatoes and mushrooms. Nikki got up off the sofa and moved to the breakfast bar. She took a seat on a stool and sat cocooned in the blanket and watched him.

"I'm a terrible cook," she said.

Alcide beat some eggs and looked over at her. "You make a mean steak."

"Well, steaks aren't that hard," she admitted. She smiled teasingly and said, "But, you are a domestic goddess in the kitchen."

"My momma taught me how to cook," he said. "She told me that a man needed to be self-sufficient". He heated a skillet on the stove. "Didn't your mother teach you how to cook?"

"I…I never had a mother," replied Nikki, examining the countertop and not meeting his eyes.

Alcide tried to keep from groaning out loud. Why was he continually putting his foot in his mouth around this girl? "I'm sorry," he said.

"You didn't know," replied Nikki. "And, I never missed something that I never knew."

"So, did your father bring you up?" asked Alcide.

"I never had a father, either," said Nikki.

Jeez, thought Alcide. Just be quiet before you make her cry or something.

"I guess, you could say that my aunts raised me."

Alcide slid a plate in front of her and placed two slices of buttered toast on a small salad plate. He poured a glass of milk for her. "It's good to have some family."

"Yes," said Nikki, chewing slowly on a piece of omelet. "Lucky me."

Alcide saw a look of complete sadness come over her and then she noticed his attention. She quickly altered her expression and gave him a smile. "Alcide, this is delicious, as usual."

"Flattery is the way to my heart," he teased, trying to brighten her mood.

"I'll keep that in mind," gamely replied Nikki.

Please do, thought Alcide. I would so love to be responsible for one of those rare, true smiles. He noticed her attention as she gazed about the kitchen area. There were cute and homey potholders, along with small framed art prints of flowers. She probably thinks that I used to bring Debbie or other girlfriends out here.

"Those feminine touches are courtesy of Janice, my sister," he said. "She comes out here, sometimes. She owns a beauty shop in town."

Nikki chewed on another bite of omelet. Alcide watched in fascination. "You never seemed surprised to find out what Debbie and I were."

"I guess after finding out about vampires, werewolves just aren't that out of the ordinary," replied Nikki. She finished and pushed way her plate. "Thank you, that really hit the spot."

Alcide picked it up and took it to the sink and quickly rinsed it. He wiped his hands on a dish towel. "Are you sure that vampire will come after you?"

Nikki seemed to pull farther inside her blanket and shiver. "Yes, he will come. Perhaps, you should stay in town. I don't want to be responsible for you getting hurt, Alcide."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," said Alcide. "You looked tired as hell. Why don't you go off to bed."

"I'll just sleep on the sofa," she said. "I couldn't run you out of the bedroom."

Alcide pointed upstairs. "There are two twin beds in the loft and it's the warmest part of the cabin."

Nikki draped the blanket over the back of the stool and hid a yawn behind her hand. "I'll try to be better company tomorrow," she said. "Goodnight, Alcide."

Tomorrow. That one word served to lift his hopes. Alcide watched Nikki tiredly walk up the stairs. Her little shoulders seemed to droop under the burden that she was carrying.

II

Nikki jolted awake, but relaxed once she saw the sunshine that was peeking around the edges of the window curtains. He hadn't come last night for her. Maybe, that meant that he couldn't find her. She reclined back into the surprisingly soft bed. The fire must have burned out, since there was a slight chill in the air. Could she really be lucky enough that Eric wouldn't be able to find her? Except, he seemed to have little trouble finding her in her dreams. He had made love to her last night. Nikki closed her eyes. Those blue eyes had seemed to stare right through her. She felt as if she was an open book for him to read. She had expected him to be smug at the realization that she had been thinking of him. But, his eyes had turned gray with sadness as if she had hurt him. Moving inside of her, he leaned down to whisper into her ear. But, she hadn't heard any words. As if she had a seashell held to her ear, she could hear the soft sounds of the sea. The soft hiss of the waves lapping on the beach and she could smell the sea salt in the air. Why would she dream of that? Vampires didn't smell of cold sea air. Why could she see the cold, gray seas within the eyes of her vampire lover?

Nikki quickly dressed and went downstairs. Alcide was still asleep and she wanted to try her hand at making some more of those omelets. She had never had omelets before. Fairies had food, but one needed to be careful of what one ate in fairyland. Fairy glamour could cover up some less than appetizing things. They had tested her from the beginning. To see how strong she was and what illusions that she could see through. They had been trying to find her weaknesses with a cold and calculating effort.

She should leave, now, while Alcide was still sleeping. But, she was so tired and where would she go? Surely, if Eric could find her, he would have come for her immediately. Wouldn't he want to rub her nose in the fact that she couldn't run away from him? Nikki felt better. She could risk another day to rest and regain her strength. Then, she would decide what to do with the mess that was her life.

III

Eric stood outside and watched from the hidden shadows. A blaze of light from the cabin created a soft patch of illumination that he kept well away from. He felt the tight grip of jealousy envelope him. He watched through the open window as Nikki smiled and talked to a werewolf. A mangy werewolf. Was this his replacement? It had taken him two nights to find her. Now, he was way outside of his area and even the kingdom of Louisiana. He had no authority here and it would probably be better for him if his presence were not detected.

He could track her partly by her scent because no one else smelled like her. Except for Sookie and he knew where Sookie was. He was very familiar with that sweetly addictive scent, having been up close and personal with the source many times. But, there was another reason why he was able to find her. There was an incomplete connection that had begun the first night that they had sex together. It was weak and the signal that he could detect was fuzzy at best. He wondered at this connection and tried to come up with an explanation for it. The only thing that made sense was that his virgin fairy had absorbed some of the blood cells in his semen. He had not been exactly gentle with her since he was not aware of her condition. Her bruised and damaged tissues must have been the portal that allowed that faint trace of himself inside of her. In a way, he thought that it was poetic justice, since she had played with fire and gotten singed. He couldn't read her emotions and he could not exactly pinpoint her location. Yet, he could sense her. He had known that he was following in the right direction. Last night before dawn, he had flown back home since he didn't want to risk being found in King Russell Edgington's territory. Tonight, he had simply returned to the last known point and continued. He had found her apartment in Jackson. That masked fairy scent still hung cloyingly sweet in the building. Along with her delightful scent was also the doggy smell of his werewolf. He was incensed that she would cheat on him, if she was, in fact, cheating. But, he was really steamed that it was a werewolf. He despised werewolves. The next thing he knew, as he watched them inside, the werewolf had leaned into Nikki and was kissing her. A cold wave anger settled over him as he watched the werewolf touch those lips that were only meant for him. He felt his fangs extend and his fingers curled into claws. But, he forced himself to relax. He couldn't gain entry without an invitation, something that neither Nikki nor the werewolf would be likely to give. Sooner or later, they would come to him. The night was still young.

Nikki was surprised at Alcide's move to kiss her. She was stunned and didn't react. Except, his lips did feel very good on hers. They were soft and held the promise of much more exciting things to come. And, why shouldn't she kiss Alcide? Eric didn't own her. Wasn't being within Alcide's arms as he moved between her legs the best way to banish Eric's memory. So, she tentatively touched Alcide's muscular chest and lightly trailed her fingers down his rippled abdominals. Alcide softly growled and his tongue began to dance with hers. Alcide moved to her neck and nuzzled her and gently began to lower her down.

"So, beautiful," he murmured, his breath hot in her ear.

She could feel the heat from his body through her clothes. Weres ran hot and he seemed to be burning up. She gave a soft sigh and closed her eyes. Yet, would this maker her feel better or worse after it was done? Didn't Alcide deserve a girl who was making love with him because she wanted to and not because she was trying to forget her old lover? Unconsciously, she had stiffened in his hands.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't use you to make myself feel better," said Nikki.

"I don't mind," replied Alcide.

Nikki ran her fingers down Alcide's beard and gave him a wan smile. "I would hurt you in the long run."

Alcide sat up and Nikki kissed him on the cheek. "You don't know how flattered I am," she said. "It's just that things are all mixed up, right now."

Alcide patted her leg and got up. "I think that I'll bring in some more firewood."

Alcide moved outside and towards the shed where the firewood was neatly stacked. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and reached for a log. That was when he was hit by a force that slammed him into the side of shed and held him tightly against the wall by his throat. Blinking his eyes, he saw a tall, blonde vampire dressed in black who coldly stared at him with an unwavering blue gaze.

"Did you fuck her?" the vampire asked.

Alcide wanted to growl, but the vampire had his throat constricted. So, this was Nikki's asshole of a vampire boyfriend, he thought. He fought to pry off the vampire's fingers without success. The vampire slightly shifted his hand and allowed Alcide to breathe.

"Fucking fanger," growled Alcide.

The blonde vampire's eyes glittered with malice and he pulled Alcide a few inches away from the side of the shed, only to slam him back with so much force that he saw stars.

"I asked you a question, werewolf," the vampire said. "I would answer it before I decide to rip your throat out anyway."

"Eric?"

Alcide and Eric both turned to see Nikki standing several feet away and watching them with fear and apprehension.

"Nikki, run inside," Alcide managed to say. "He can't get to you that way."

The last words were cut off as Eric squeezed Alcide's throat shut. "Hello, Sweetness," he said. "Did you miss me?"

"Please, let Alcide go," said Nikki.

"I'm just getting acquainted with your new boyfriend," said Eric. "Although, something tells me that he isn't going to last very long."

"He isn't my boyfriend," said Nikki.

"You could have fooled me," replied Eric. "You seemed to be eagerly swapping spit with him."

Nikki put her hands on her hips. "Were you spying on us? Like some sort of perverted voyeur?" she demanded.

"I might be perverted," replied Eric. "But, even I draw the line at watching you with another man."

"It was just an impulsive kiss. It didn't mean anything," said Nikki. "Let him go, Eric."

Eric watched as Nikki stood there in old, blue jeans and a clingy top with a sweetheart neckline. Her eyes were filled with worry over this were in his hands. And with fear of him. Somehow, that fear of him that he saw in her eyes made him want to turn away. He gazed at the werewolf in his grip and felt like ripping this were's throat out, but he knew that Nikki might take a dim view of that sort of action. He eased off his grip and the next thing he knew the werewolf had hit him in the side of the head with a solid log. Never, ever turn your back on a werewolf, he thought grimly. Caught unawares, he staggered back as Alcide lunged for him.

"Haven't you done enough to her?" growled Alcide. "Kidnapping her, biting her and you probably raped her, as well."

Eric backhanded Alcide back into the side of the shed. "It's not of your business, but the sex was always more than consensual between Nikki and me. Isn't that right, Dearest?"

"I've had it with the both of you," hissed Nikki.

Suddenly, a jolt of bright light streamed forth and struck Eric and Alcide, knocking them apart. Alcide sank to the ground to his hands and knees and Eric was flung away several feet. When the light was extinguished, he lay on his back on the ground. He was completely still, except for flashes of light that seemed to illuminate his body from within. Finally, the flickers ceased.

"Don't do that to me again," he said. "It makes me feel….weird."

Eric got up and Nikki felt her courage fleeing. She took a step backwards as Alcide shook his head and shakily got to his feet. They all three stared at each other as if undecided about what to do next. Nikki could see shock on Alcide's face as to what had just happened.

"I'm sorry, Alcide," she said. "For keeping my secret from you."

She turned to Eric with a mixture of hurt and longing that Eric could plainly see in her eyes. He knew that she still wanted him, even after everything that had happened and a feeling of relief washed over him. He could still find a way to make things right and bring her back to him.

It was then that a voice behind them caused all of them to turn around.

"You know, when I heard that one of Sophie-Anne's sheriffs was sneaking around in my territory," said Russell. "I thought that he was here to spy on me. I never dreamed that he was here for you, Ms. Jordan."

Nikki whirled around in shock and shakily dropped into a small bow. "Your Majesty."

"Oh, we're all friends here," said Russell, flashing a smile. He seemed to be enjoying this moment of catching everyone unawares.

Russell was surrounded by several of his vampire guards who were dressed in black pants and tee shirts. Russell was wearing a casual light gray suit without a tie. His eyes stared at Eric darkly and appraisingly.

"You are out of your jurisdiction, Sheriff," he said. "You do know what that means, don't you?"

"My apologies, Majesty," said Eric. "But, this was a personal matter that I wished to keep private."

Russell's eyes flickered to Alcide who gave him a brazen look, but Russell dismissed him as not being worth his effort. He turned his attention back to Nikki and Sheriff Northman.

"Ms. Jordan," he said. "You will grace my mansion with your lovely presence. It's been too long since our last visit."

"She's mine," hissed Eric.

Russell smiled. "I think that is a matter yet to be decided." He stared at them for a moment longer and turned to his guards. "Bring them."

"The werewolf, Sir?" one of his guards asked.

"Leave him," said Russell.

Russell turned back towards a large, black SUV as his guards moved to Eric and Nikki. Eric shrugged of their hands and moved to Nikki and clamped a hand on her upper arm as he led her to the SUV. Russell sat in the passenger seat as Eric and Nikki took up the back seat. Two guards sat in the third row as the SUV pulled away. Another SUV with the rest of the guards followed. Russell turned back in his seat and grinned.

"Now, which one of Sophie-Anne's sheriffs are you?" he asked.

"Eric Northman of Area Five," Eric replied.

"Well, as long as you're here," said Russell. "You should see what the kingdom of Mississippi could offer you. You're a smart lad from what I hear."

IV

Even though Nikki tried to shake off his hand, Eric gripped her tightly as he escorted her inside Russell's mansion. They had passed through two security gates before gaining access to the mansion, itself. It was a several story affair and was brightly lit in the dark night. Russell preceded them through the entryway into a large foyer with a spiral staircase and huge chandelier. A pretty male vampire with dark curls waited on the staircase. He was dressed in a silk robe and slippers. It was obvious that he had been waiting for Russell and gave an expression of relief when he appears.

"It's getting close to dawn," he said. "You know that I hate for you to go out this late."

"I had to escort our guests, Talbot," he said.

Talbot looked behind Russell and his eyes took in Eric. They stared at him from head to toe and then back up again. His hand crept up to the collar of his robe.

"My, who might you be?" he said.

"Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area Five, Louisiana," Eric replied, returning the stare.

"Talbot, Royal Consort," said Talbot. "Welcome, to our home."

"Ready a room for our guests," said Russell.

"Two rooms," said Nikki.

"One room," said Eric.

Russell's gaze glittered. "Sorry, Sheriff Northman, but we can't railroad a lady like Ms. Jordan. She will have her own room and if you want in, then you'll just have to charm your way inside."

Russell went into his study and Talbot smiled broadly as he began to lead Eric up the stairs. "We just had all the guest rooms, redone. I used items from Russell's collection because what the use of it gathering dust in some warehouse when it could be put to good use."

After showing Eric the room, Talbot stood in the doorway. "Do you want me to send up a human donor for you?"

Eric stared pointedly at Nikki. "No, I have other plans."

Talbot began leading Nikki down the hallway. "I envy you," he sighed.

Talbot had given Nikki a set of silk pajamas. But the top was long enough to hit her mid-thigh, so Nikki ditched the pants. She moved to the window and pulled aside the drapes only to find that it was a faux window. Well, that ruled out climbing out the window and escaping, she thought. Maybe, during the daytime, she could see if there was a way out of this place. She sat on the bed when a knock came on her door. Before she could open it, Eric came barging inside.

"Excuse me, don't you have to have permission to come inside here?"

"Vampire home, Sweetness, nothing is off-limits," he replied.

"Get out," said Nikki.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say," he replied.

Nikki crossed her arms under her breasts, unaware that it pushed them up which caused Eric to lose his train of thought. Nikki sighed in aggravation.

"Are you going to talk or just stare at my breasts until sunrise?"

"Can't I do both?"

"I don't want anything to do with you," said Nikki. "I thought that was clear."

Eric moved closer and his expression changed. In spite of herself, Nikki backed up.

"Let me make things clear for you," said Eric. "Unless you want to find yourself in Russell Edgington's clutches, you had better start acting like you are mine. Because the only thing that is going to keep him from just taking you and doing what he wants with you is my claim on you, fairy princess."

Nikki felt herself back up into the wall and before she could move away, Eric cornered her. "Don't event think about using your powers here. You're lucky that Russell came just after your little light show. But, if you are foolish enough to to let loose with the fireworks, even my claim on you won't keep Russell from taking you."

"I…I don't want to be yours," said Nikki, ducking under his arm and trying to move away from him.

"It's not 'want' anymore," said Eric. "It's survival, plain and simple."

He began to take off his shirt and Nikki tried to look away. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"I intend to loudly ravish you and if you're smart, you'll scream out my name," said Eric. "Then, you are going to bond to me because Russell will be able to detect that you are not."

"I won't."

"You will," said Eric.

"You're not coming in here and scaring me into giving you everything that you want," replied Nikki.

Eric reached out and cupped her cheek. "One way or another, I always get what I want," he said. "Haven't you figured that out, yet?"

Before she could react or maybe because she didn't want to evade his touch, Eric leaned down and kissed her. Suddenly, the roar of the ocean was back in her ear. She shivered as the cold salt air invaded her senses. She was adrift and bobbing against the waves that crashed over her. One after another, they drenched her and pulled her down. She swam against them and fought to rise to the surface. The sea released her and washed her back on the sandy beach. Lying tangled and wet in the sea foam, she saw a blonde haired child running along the sandy beach right towards her. His melodic laughter rang out as he splashed through the waves and scared the sea birds into flight. He came so close that she could gaze into his eyes. A tantalizing mixture of blue, gray and green seemed to hold her captive. His eyes tilted up at the corners and Nikki felt a flash of fear. She fought to disengage. No. This isn't possible. It can't be. But, Nikki found herself on that beach of the North Sea with the child that Eric Northman had been so many long years ago.

Nikki stepped away from Eric. She searched him for some sign of why this was happening. She cautiously reached out a finger to the bare skin of his chest. Where it touched, his skin began to glow from within. Her light. He had her light inside of him. Eric looked down and his eyes widened. Under her hand, his skin warmed from the inside. The light inside of him recognized her as it's source. She had given him the most precious part of herself and his vampire body had somehow managed to hold onto it.

"What have you done to me?" asked Eric.

"I…I didn't mean to," gasped Nikki. "I don't even know how it's possible."

"Tell me," he said, grabbing her wrist.

Nikki looked up into those eyes and saw the boy on the beach inside of them. "A part of my light resides in you. It's the most precious gift that a fairy can bestow."

Eric wondered if there was a downside to this 'precious' gift. Nikki seemed less than pleased about it. Yet, she wasn't fighting him. At this moment, at least. His fingers turned to a caress on her wrist. Light or blood, he didn't care what bound them together. Because the only way that they would get out of Russell Edgington's mansion was by working together. He felt the pull of this force on him. A weight in his chest ached to join with his fairy and feel her skin beneath his fingers. He pulled her close and where their skin touched, he felt a tingling as if the flickering edges of this mysterious light that resided inside if him was seeking to unite with Nikki's essence. It tickled and teased with the promise of much more fascinating sensations. He began to wonder how this extra sense would feel during sex. He pulled his reluctant fairy close and crushed her to him. He intended to find out. Maybe more than once before the sun rose.

"I haven't forgiven you," breathed Nikki.

"Then, let me make it up to you," replied Eric.

His lips sought hers and he could taste her sweetness on them. He was hungry. Ravenous. He hadn't touched another since she had come to him in the bar pretending to be Sookie. The thought of another woman's flesh didn't entice him. Everyone else's blood would taste flat and bland on his tongue. He cursed her. He worshipped her. But, he needed her. Moth that he was, he was drawn to her flickering light with a force that he could not resist, even if he wanted to.

**A/N: **Our couple is back together, maybe not under the best of circumstances. It seems that Nikki has forged some sort of bond between them without realizing it. Be careful who you zap with that light. Perhaps, her true feelings about Eric altered the intention of the light.

I put this story well before the events of season three, so Eric and Russell have not met before.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **This is a continuation of the last scene from the previous chapter. Short and sweet from Nikki's point of view. Nikki isn't quite ready to just let bygones be bygones. But, it's hard to stay resolute when you have a major walking temptation in your room.

Chapter 12

The Walls of Jericho

_Gods, could he kiss!_ Nikki felt herself melting. A few more seconds and she would be a puddle on the floor. Or, flat on her back with her legs spread wide on that huge four-poster bed. _Fuck! Why can't he be a crappy kisser? You know, one of those that require a drool bib._

Nikki flung off Eric's arms and stepped several feet away from him. _That vampire was like a black hole. He sucked her in every time._ Nikki squared her shoulders. _Not this time, buddy._ She was aware of his tricks. No come hither look or bad boy smirk was going to work this time. Not even one of those soft, deep kisses where his tongue delved into her mouth and danced with hers. _Nope. Not going to happen._ She had to wipe off the traces of that kiss on her lips and out of her mind. That spectacular kiss that she knew was only the warm up for more exciting things to come._ Stop thinking about having sex with him. You have other things to worry about. Such as your fucking fairy light. That light changes everything. How the hell did my light get inside of him in the first place? Was it all of my blood that he had drunk? Or, did those light bolts go astray? Oh, shit, was Mab going to be mad. A vampire with fairy light? That was just wrong on so many levels. That's all I need right now is for the fairies to come after me for this…this travesty. Well, they could just take a number and get in line. Fuuuuck!_

Eric took a step towards her and Nikki backed up a step and held out her hand. "Stop, right there. You are intentionally making it hard for me to think straight," she said.

Eric stopped and remained where he was. He was motionless, except for that smug smirk that played across his lips. "It's the only way, Nikki."

"I have other tricks up my sleeve," replied Nikki.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but you are hardly Russell's type."

Nikki resisted the urge to flip him off. It was a childish impulse, but somehow, she felt that it might make her feel better. "There are other vampires here."

Eric frowned and said, "But, none are stupid enough to risk Russell's wrath and help you."

Nikki conjured up an illusion and before Eric's eyes she changed. In her place was a girl with hair as dark and glossy as a raven's wing. Piercing green eyes the color of jade stared back at him. Her clothes altered into a long, flowing gown of golden silk. Shit, thought Eric. He had forgotten about that little talent of hers. He needed to think of something quick.

"Impressive," he replied. "But, how long can you hold this appearance? And, you still have to get past the werewolves who use their sense of smell as much as their vision. "

Eric sniffed the air and smiled. "You still smell the same. So, unless you can sprout fairy wings and fly away, you are trapped here."

Eric watched as the expression on the dark haired girl faltered. Before his eyes, the illusion melted away like the morning mist of fjords of his homeland. He should have been happy about dashing her hopes and making her acknowledge the reality of her precarious position. But, strangely, he wasn't.

"You're a real downer, sometimes," Nikki muttered.

Nikki felt the beginnings of tears that threatened to fall. _Don't cry and show him your weaknesses._ Nikki whirled around and stared at the wall. It was then she noticed that the walls were covered in medieval weaponry. Maces and axes. Long, scary swords and shields. _Who the fuck_ _decorates their guest bedrooms like this? Vampires, that's who, she answered herself._ As she fought to regain her composure, she felt Eric's hands on her shoulders. She wanted to shrug them off. But, his hands were soft and gentle, and, oh, so familiar. Her skin felt warm and tingly under that knowing touch. Any moment that warm, tingly feeling is going to flow to those girly parts. _And, lust will make you a silly idiot without a brain. No wonder, lust was considered to be one of the seven deadly sins, Nikki thought._

"I'm not ready to concede defeat," Nikki said, in hushed tones. "There has to be a compromise that will get us both out of here."

Eric's hands moved to caress her upper arms and she could feel the closeness of his body. All she would have to do is lean backwards and she would fall against his chest. That perfectly formed chest with his perfect pectoral muscles. His shirt had dipped low enough to tempt her with the sight of that male heavage. She was just the right height to turn around and lick at one of his nipples. He always made a little noise at the back of this throat when she did that. She could almost feel his nipple between her teeth. _Stop it, dammit! It's those hands of his. They are cutting off my brain signals and turning me into mush._ Nikki stepped away from him and those brain-dousing hands.

"I'm not drinking your blood," she said. She crossed her arms in front of her and tried to look firm, even though her girly parts were sending signals of their impending mutiny. _Traitors!_ "And no nookie, either," she added.

Her loins were on the verge of rioting. Nikki steeled her shoulders. _I'm in charge here. My brain makes the decisions, not my pussy. I will not feed you that delicious Viking vampire no matter how much you beg for it._

"You have to drink my blood," countered Eric. "Russell won't consider you as mine without that bond."

"Yeah, that's just what you want," replied Nikki. "Don't think that I have forgotten my imprisonment. Nor, have I forgotten about all those effects from drinking your blood. The dreams and the lust. And, let's not forget that your blood is like your own personal LoJack tracking system that will lead you straight to yours truly."

A finger of worry inserted itself into her brain. He had managed to find her. If she didn't have his blood, how had he accomplished that feat? Then, the realization of how he had done that swept over her. It didn't reassure her any more and it probably made her even more nervous.

Nikki bit her lower lip. "Besides, there is already a connection between us. My light will fool Russell into believing that we are blood bound."

A slight frown appeared on Eric's lips. _Hah! He just expected me to crumble to his will. Poor baby, thought Nikki._ _Is he going to pout now?_ Then, she reminded herself not to get to smug. There was still the problem of her light. She was still in deep doo-doo. _Fuck, don't let him find out what that means._

"I need to stay in this room with you," said Eric.

"Alright, but you keep those vampire hands to yourself, along with your other vampire parts," said Nikki, trying not to think of those other vampire parts.

"And, I have to feed on you," said Eric.

Nikki unconsciously pulled the hem of the pajama top down. _Major snag to my plans, she thought_. His fangs made her weak in the knees. And that wasn't the only parts of her anatomy that those fangs affected. Was it her imagination or was there a slight smirk on his face? _Damn him!_

"Fine," muttered Nikki, trying not to look at him.

"We have an agreement then," he said. "I'll get ready for bed."

With that her vampire nemesis sauntered into the bathroom and Nikki did her best to keep from peeking at his ass. He knows when you do that, she told herself. Vampires have eyes in the backs of their heads. Nikki heard the shower come on and turned her attention to the bed. _It was huge, but was it large enough for the three of them? That's right, three. Eric, me and my mutinous libido._ Nikki busily got to work on shoring up her flailing defenses. She, then, found a book and crawled into her side of the bed. Eric appeared from the bathroom with his hair still damp and wearing a robe. His feet and bare calves were on display. Nikki nibbled on her lower lip. _Was he naked under there? It was just like him to fight dirty._

Eric turned his attention to mound of pillows that divided the bed in half. He raised an eyebrow. "Are these pillows the Walls of Jericho?"

"Is that your attempt at humor?" retorted Nikki.

Eric gave a smile. "I can sense your anger. Are you sure that sexual frustration doesn't have anything to do with that?"

"You aren't my shrink."

"No, I'm your lover," he said. "Even though, you want to deny it."

Under Nikki's gaze, he slowly untied the sash of the robe and began to slip his shoulder free of the confines. His movements slow and sexy. Nikki felt trapped in his smoldering gaze. _Crap, did my panties just incinerate? Fucking tease._ Nikki tore her eyes away from his and stared at her book. She did her best to keep her hands steady. Sheer willpower kept her from peeking to see if he truly was naked as a jaybird underneath that robe. Of course, she had seen him naked. Pale skin that looked flawless in the bedroom lights. Lean muscles that felt soft and firm at the same time under her exploring fingertips. Long legs that didn't stop. She was a sucker for the tall ones. And, a cute little butt that begged for her touch or maybe a spanking. _What? You're doing it again, dummy. Stop daydreaming._ Was she drooling? Nikki reached up a hand as if to tuck her hair behind her ear and checked for drool on her lips. She felt the bed move as Eric moved onto it and slipped under the covers.

She almost breathed a sigh of relief, until Eric said, "I'm hungry."

Her trembling fingers grasped the book. "Wh-What?"

"Blood, pet," he said, far too smoothly. "I need blood and you need to be marked."

_Marked? Designated as his property, thought Nikki, grimly._ There was no other way. Eric was right about that. So, Nikki haltingly moved her wrist over the mound of pillows between them. Eric took it in his large hand and his fingers trailed over her skin. When he lowered his head to the inside of her wrist and kissed it, Nikki realized that her heartbeat was pounding. He could hear it and realize his effect on her. Maybe, he would think that it was just nerves. She lay there expecting to feel his fangs at any moment, but Eric didn't bite her.

"I'm afraid, pet, that this won't do," he said.

"I don't understand."

"Let me explain it to, Sweetness," said Eric. "The wrist isn't exactly an intimate spot that lovers would use. Now, that delicious vein in your groin happens to be my favorite, but Russell wouldn't see my fang marks there. Unless, you take up the habit of traipsing around the mansion in your birthday suit. So, that leaves your neck."

"It's like a brand, isn't it?"

"It's necessary," replied Eric.

The Walls of Jericho began to tumble as Eric pushed the pillows aside to reach her. The bed dipped again as he moved next to her. His fingers reached out and turned her chin so that she faced him. In the dim light from the bedside lamp, his eyes were a midnight blue shade. She didn't know what lay behind those eyes. Would she ever know? Was it her imagination or could she see a faint twinkling of her light in those depths? Like the flickering of the stars in a black velvet sky. He slowly leaned down and Nikki was sure that he was going to kiss her. She couldn't turn away. Something inside her longed to feel his touch and she moistened her lips in anticipation. Did she just sigh? Just before his lips touched her, his hand began to turn her head to the side and expose her neck for him. _What the hell?_ She heard a snick and then his fangs plunged into her neck. She felt a moment of pain and then pure liquid sex. T_his might feel like sex without the foreplay, but it still felt pretty damn good._ His lips made a seal over the bite and, with a soft growl, he began to suck vigorously on her neck. The low vibrations of his growl easily transferred to her body and they made a swift trip downward. Her girly parts stood up and took notice. _Not you again, thought Nikki._ With Eric's fangs on her neck, her willpower didn't have a fighting chance against those wanton girly parts. Eric's hand snaked across her waist and her body screamed for it to move lower. She clenched the pillow to keep her hands occupied. But, Eric twisted his head against her neck and she felt his tongue slide over her neck before he resumed sucking on her. Her hips no longer recognized her control and they tilted upwards. Seeking. Wanting. Needing. Eric sucked even harder.

"Oh, yes!" Nikki sighed. _Yes, yes, yes! More, please!_ Nikki shivered and not from the cold. She wanted. Oh, how she wanted. But, Eric's hand firmly grasped her waist and held her in place. And then, it was over. She felt his tongue licking her neck as he removed the traces of her blood. He was always tidy that way. Nikki shuddered and tried to rein in her responses and hide her embarrassment over what had just happened.

"That should do it," said Eric.

She felt the bed move as Eric moved back to his side of the bed. But, he quickly returned and began putting something around her neck. She looked down and saw it was the necklace that he had given to her. His hand trailed over the jewel before withdrawing.

"You left this when you ran away," he said.

Just when her foolish hopes began to rise at such a gesture, he said, "Russell will understand the significance of this necklace. Goodnight Nikki."

He began to rebuild the Walls of Jericho and Nikki lay silent. Then, without preamble, he flipped off the bedside lamp and darkness surrounded her. Her body and mind were a mire of frustrated thoughts and desires. Who would have thought that he would play hard to get? She had been practically begging for it. She closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep. For a brief moment as he placed the necklace on her neck, she thought that she had seen something in his eyes. Or, maybe she felt it. Were the lights playing tricks on her? Nikki rolled over and fell asleep holding the necklace in her fingers.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Eric and Nikki are still at Russell's mansion in Jackson. And still sharing that room, along with that pesky light that Nikki keeps worrying about.

Chapter 13: The Joining

I

Russell's Bargain

Nikki watched the white-jacketed waiters move efficiently through the room, delivering glasses of chilled, carbonated blood and white wine to the guests. Vampires sat in little intimate groups on the numerous settees and chairs in the room or they stood in small cliques. They mostly looked bored, but like everyone else here, they kept their sentiments to themselves. She noticed that there were some humans present, but for the most part they stayed close to the vampires that brought them to the party. It wouldn't do to ditch your vampire date. Speaking of vampire dates, she thought as her eyes focused on Eric from across the room. He was looking fine, as always. As soon as she had woken late this morning, she had flown from that bed and room. Of course, the werewolves watching over the estate would not let her out of their sight and that foiled all her plans of trying to escape. But, if she had managed to run away, would Russell have taken his wrath out on Eric? She shouldn't care after all things that he had done to her. Shouldn't care. But, even Eric didn't deserve the smack-down that Russell could deliver. Did he?

The object of her thoughts was across the room and speaking with Talbot who blatantly had a crush on him. _I am not jealous_, she told herself, as she watched them together. Eric was turned away from her with his eyes staring at some painting that probably should have hung in a museum and not squirreled away by some filthy rich vampire. Talbot was, no doubt, explaining the paintings history or some other drivel to him. Eric did know when to kiss up, which surprised her. He feigned interest in the painting and in Talbot who simpered under his gaze. Eric was pretending, wasn't he? Of course, she had to give Talbot points for style. Eric's impressive physique was draped in Talbot's flattering choice of clothing. A light gray suit fitted him as if it had been specially made for him. It was casual with the jacket unbuttoned along and the dress shirt underneath which had several buttons undone. It showed entirely too much of his chest, thought Nikki with a little frown. His necklace stood out just against the gaping collar and seemed to catch the light and sparkle. Like that vampire needs any adornment. He could make people drool wearing just sackcloth and ashes. The shirt was an intriguing mixture of blue and green. Just like his eyes. How long had Talbot spent searching for it? Yes, that little flirt knew how to dress the male body, she had to reluctantly give him that. Eric flashed a wide smile at Talbot and turned slightly around. Just as she was about to curse Talbot for being a shameless flirt, she almost fell to her knees to praise him for those pants that Eric was wearing. Those pants. She tried to burn the image into her retinas so that when she got away, she would at least have an image to use for all those special private times that she would need in order to get over this obsession with Eric Northman. It was then that Eric's eyes lifted off Talbot and zeroed onto her in one quick motion, as if he had known exactly where she was. And what she was thinking. He didn't smile, but that just made the heated gaze coming out of his eyes that much more intense. She flushed and her heartbeat rose as the warmth in her cheeks made a bee-line for that area between her legs. Goodness, could she orgasm just from that look? His lip twitched up at the corner just a few degrees and Nikki knew that he was enjoying this moment of catching her ogling him. Damn him and those crazy vampire powers. She whirled away and found herself face-to-face with Russell.

The power that she could feel from this vampire made her stomach churn. He was, at the moment, playing nice with her. She knew that he could take her away from Eric if he wanted to. She also knew that he could easily kill Eric if Eric was foolish enough to fight for her. It made her wonder why Eric was really sticking his neck out for her. Was it just vampire ego and possessiveness?

"Talbot is pulling out all the stops, but I think that it's a lost cause," said Russell.

"Excuse me?"

"Talbot wants what you have, Ms. Jordan," Russell replied.

Nikki bit her lip. "Doesn't that make you jealous?"

"I'm used to Talbot and his ways," replied Russell. "And no matter where his attention might wander, it always comes back to me."

"You have a more generous nature than I do," said Nikki.

Russell sighed. "After seven hundred years, we are past the jealous stage."

He then flashed her a charming smile and amazed her. He really could be very charming when he wanted to, she thought. His unassuming physical size made you forget just how lethal a vampire he was.

"Why don't we make them jealous for a change?" he said, offering her his arm.

"I like the way you think, Your Majesty," she replied, taking his arm and giving him her own charming smile. It was just as fake as his. She kept them in full view of Eric and Talbot and fluttered her eyelashes under his gaze. She leaned in to close that her lips almost touched his ear.

"Who says we're pretending?"

"A charming girl such as yourself could make a man forget his religion," replied Russell.

"I assure that my thoughts are not on something so lofty," said Nikki. "They are more sinful in nature."

Russell laughed and propelled her out of the room under the watchful gaze of both Talbot and Eric. He brought her into his study and escorted her to a settee covered in golden velvet that sat before the fireplace, which had a large fire blazing in it. It was the Deep South, thought Nikki. What was with all the fires? He sat across from her on the other settee and crossed his legs. He examined her and that gaze was no longer quite so playful. Nikki was glad that there was a fire in the fireplace now. The warmth of the room helped keep the goose-pimples that threatened to rise on her arms away. He was dressed in a casual khaki suit with a silk shirt with a delicate floral design. He was confident enough with his manhood to not steer clear of floral shirts. Just let anyone try to call him a sissy, thought Nikki. Bad, very bad move.

"May I be frank, Ms. Jordan?"

"Call me Nikki," she replied. "And, please speak your mind."

"Are you really attached to that Viking out there?" he asked.

"Of course, why would you think otherwise?"

"Hmm, I sense a little strain between the two of you," he said. "Is the honeymoon over?"

"You are imaging things," replied Nikki.

"Is that why you wanted your own room last night?" he asked.

"We were just having a lover's spat, that's all," replied Nikki.

"You know that I can help you," said Russell.

"Help me?"

"I can take care of the problem quite simply," he replied.

"H-how is that?"

"I can kill him for you, my dear," Russell said, smoothly. His eyes raked over her and he added, "Or not. But, you need to understand one thing, Nikki."

"What is that, Your Majesty?"

"Eric Northman is not going to let you slip out of his fingers. The fact that he hasn't offered you up to me on a platter is proof of that," replied Russell.

Nikki wondered how honest he would be. "Not that I'm suggesting anything, but why haven't you just taken me from him?"

Russell smiled. "Would you cooperate if I did?"

"I might be disinclined to acquiesce," replied Nikki. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you and your little talent," he said. "Whether Eric Northman comes along for the ride is completely up to you."

Eric watched Nikki climb the stairs. She looked somewhat drained after her private meeting with Russell and Eric wondered if he had threatened her. A flicker of anger ignited, but he tamped it down. He couldn't afford to be anything but levelheaded and rational around Russell. His eyes roved over the little black dress that Talbot had whipped out of thin air for her. It clung to her petite curves and molded over her heart-shaped ass like a second skin. As she climbed the stairs that heart-shaped ass, which he was particularly fond of, was enticingly put on display. His cock twitched at the sight and he closed his eyes, desperately trying to will down his response to her. It was then that she looked over her shoulder and down at him. He struggled to understand the things that he saw in her eyes. He watched as her eyes widened slightly and she turned her head away from him. At the top of the landing, she arrogantly stared back down at him and Russell. With a toss of that blonde mane of hair, she stalked away. He would have believed that she was confident and carefree, if he hadn't seen that haunted look in her eyes only a moment before.

"You have your hands full with that one," said Russell.

"She's nothing that I can't handle."

Russell stared up at him and then a sly, conspiratory glance came into his eyes. "The coast is clear if you want to sneak away with me. Talbot won't notice that we are gone until it's too late."

"Lead the way, Your Majesty," replied Eric, slightly wondering if Russell was planning on killing him.

Russell flashed him a smile and together they walked out the front door only a minute before Talbot came down the steps.

"Russell?" he called.

He checked out Russell's study and hissed in annoyance when he realized that Eric was gone as well. "He never takes me anywhere."

In the back of the limousine, Russell relaxed into the plush leather seats. He passed his eyes over Eric in a contemplative study. Eric who had been gazing out the window turned around and returned the gaze. It was best not to appear weak in front of Russell, he thought.

"Are you happy in Louisiana?" asked Russell.

"I have my work and my business there," replied Eric.

"Do you like bowing and scraping to Sophie-Anne?" asked Russell. "She is hardly your equal in age or brains."

"Are you asking me to commit treason?" asked Eric, with a raised eyebrow. He was quite certain that Russell wasn't planning on killing him. At least, not tonight, anyway.

"My dear boy," chuckled Russell. "You misunderstand my intentions."

"Maybe, you should spell them out, so I don't jump to the wrong conclusions."

"Very well, I can see the potential in a vampire like yourself, which is clearly being ignored in by your queen," replied Russell. "I can offer you a position that is more deserving of your age and talents."

"You're asking me to serve you?"

"That's right," replied Russell. "As one of my highest-ranking vampires. You would oversee all my other sheriffs and directly report to me. Your salary would be very generous, I assure you."

As Eric mulled over this change in tactics, Russell added, "I'll even set you up a new bar here in Jackson, with me being a partner in this enterprise. There is, of course, one catch."

"There always is a catch," replied Eric.

"I want Ms. Jordan, as well," he said.

"I won't give her to you," coldly said Eric.

Russell laughed. "Oh, you have it bad. No, you misunderstand me. You can keep the lovely charms of Ms. Jordan all to yourself," he said. "I simply want her to work for me. Think it over, but don't wait too long."

Russell grinned, "Talbot is just itching to redecorate your quarters in the mansion. I did tell you that you would be staying at the mansion, didn't I?"

The Joining

It was well after midnight when Eric returned to his and Nikki's room. Their room, she thought. This close contact between them that wasn't nearly close enough was driving her crazy. She had clutched her book when she heard the doorknob turn and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Eric step into the room. It was then that she acknowledged that she had been worrying over him the entire time that he was gone with Russell. He was a big vampire who can take care of himself, she told herself. Still, he was seriously outmatched against Russell Edgington. He knew it too, he was just too stubborn to give up. To give up and let Russell have her, she thought with a shiver. She felt a feeling that she tried to ignore. Don't get all misty eyed about him, she warned herself. Remember the room he locked you in. Remember how he manipulated you until he got the upper hand and then went full-blown vampire on you. Yet, she also remembered how soft his kisses were and how his body had felt next to hers, the soft growls he made as he made love to her. She realized that she had been staring at him in a trance as her mind had wandered. She blinked and Eric began to disrobe. He threw the jacket on a chair and tossed the shirt on the bed as he headed into the bathroom without even so much as an explanation as to what happened with Russell. She heard the sounds of the shower come on and turned her gaze to the shirt that rested almost next to her on the bed. She resisted the crazy urge to take in in her hands and sniff it. The heady aroma of sexy vampire might overwhelm her senses. Instead, she kicked her feet underneath the covers and managed to dislodge it from the bed.

In a matter of minutes, Eric came out of the bathroom, wearing only a white fluffy towel around his waist. Her eyes widened as he tossed it off him onto a chair. She couldn't turn away as she watched him stalk across the room in all his nakedness like a deadly panther. He has absolutely no shame, she thought. He stopped at his jacket and pulled out his cell phone and made a call.

"Pam, it's me," he said. There was a very long pause and Nikki could imagine Pam expressing her dissatisfaction at being kept in the dark about his whereabouts. Pam wasn't one to mince words. She was sure that Pam would have a few choice words for her, too.

"I'm in Jackson," he said. "I'll explain later, just keep my whereabouts a secret."

He disconnected the call and turned his eyes to her. Nikki fought to keep her eyes on his face. The seconds ticked by and Nikki felt a growing anger that he would just stand there like that. There was playing dirty, but this was taking it to the extreme.

She couldn't stand it any longer.

"For goodness sakes, put some pants on!"

"Why?" asked Eric. "You said that you weren't interested in me anymore. You didn't lie, did you?"

"Of course not," murmured Nikki, averting her eyes with a huge effort.

"Then, the sight of my dick shouldn't faze you," he replied.

He was doing this on purpose. Taunting her like the cruel bastard he was and waving that impressive appendage under her nose. Okay, she had fond memories of that appendage or rather what it could do. Nikki bit her lips. It was going to take more than the sight of his impressive equipment to melt her resistance, but she felt herself fading fast. Try to ignore the sexy vampire in the room. She flipped a page of her book and pretended to read.

"What did you and Russell talk about?" asked Nikki.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Nikki gripped the book so hard that her knuckles turned white. "In case you haven't noticed, my life hangs in the balance of whatever game you vampires are playing," she hissed.

"You started all these games, meddling little fairy," replied Eric. "I should spank you."

Nikki got a vision of Eric spanking her bare bottom and she felt the heat rise to her cheeks in embarrassment. She felt a heat in other more intimate places and she started to melt. _Not now,_ she begged herself. _I need you girly parts to get on board with the program and not try to jump ship. Don't get your hopes up because the S.S. Eric Northman isn't sailing tonight. _It was then that she heard Eric make a small noise. She looked up to see Eric staring down between his legs. _Fuck and double fuck. _He was rising to the occasion for another voyage to Orgasmic Island. Eric's eyes lifted to hers and they suspiciously narrowed. But, another part of his anatomy was busily widening and lengthening. _He knows that something isn't right. Fuck, it was starting. You can't let him figure it out. How the fuck can I get my light out of him?_

"What's happening?" demanded Eric, his eyes boring into hers.

"Like you've never had a spontaneous erection before?" replied Nikki. "Knowing you, you probably walk around with a hard-on most of the time."

Eric uttered a hiss of annoyance and slipped into bed, turning off the lights. Nikki couldn't see him, but her imagination was working overtime with visions of Eric lying there with that hard-on. She took some deep breaths and tried to calm down her rioting hormones.

"Are you snoring?" he asked.

"I don't snore," bristled Nikki. "That's breathing, okay."

"The only time that you breath like that is when you are under me," replied Eric. "Or astride me or while I lick your-"

"I get the picture," interrupted Nikki. _Please, don't remind me. I'm trying to get those images of tangled limbs on twisted sheets out of my mind and you're not helping. _

"I don't see the Walls of Jericho, tonight."

"I was too tired to rebuild them," muttered Nikki.

Nikki propped up on her elbow and stared over at Eric or at least to the lump of a body under the covers that her eyes could see.

"Tell me about Russell," she softly asked.

"I've just become Russell's loyal vassal," replied Eric. "We are now permanent residents of King Russell Edgington's mansion."

Nikki bit her lip. She knew that he had done it to protect her from Russell. Yet, they wouldn't be in the mess if he hadn't kidnapped her and tried to force some arrangement upon her.

"You could at least thank me," he said.

Nikki was so torn. He was such a complete jerk one moment and her savior the next. "Forget it," mumbled Eric as he turned away from her.

She felt longing inside of her and she wondered where it had come from. Her eyes focused on the shape of Eric's shoulders that were so pale in the shadows. She was unable to stop herself and she reached out a hand and trailed it along the outline of his shoulder. Where her fingers touched his skin, she felt something shift underneath them. That feeling was like a tingling that left her longing for more if she pulled her hand away. She heard Eric make a little noise and knew that he was feeling it too. He rolled over and she looked down into his eyes that were so dark. There were hidden things in those eyes that temped her and called to her with the promise of mysteries to discover. Eric Northman was a big puzzle to solve and he was giving her a chance to unlock those secrets. He was offering to let her step into a place where few had ever journeyed. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't tempted. She reached out her hand and gently caressed his cheek as his eyes still held onto their secrets. He wouldn't make it that easy for her. He would make her work for everything that she got. Her hand trailed down his chest and hovered over his heart. Her fingers started to glow and she lifted her hand to see that Eric's skin under her hand was glowing with the same light. Her light. He groaned and arched his back as her light swirled around the place where his dead heart lay. The longing grew again and she realized now that it was Eric's longing that she could feel inside of her. It fluttered like a little bird that was just learning how to fly. It wanted to take flight and soar, but it was afraid that it would fall back to earth with broken wings. So afraid and so lost. Slowly, the light inside of Eric flickered and faded away. But, Nikki knew that it was still in there, somehow managing to live inside of Eric's undead body. In an instant, Eric moved and pinned her underneath him.

"What the fuck are you doing to me?" he demanded.

Nikki choked on the words, too afraid to even say out loud what was happening between them. His eyes softened slightly after a moment as he looked down on her. Smoothly, he slipped between her legs and pressed the evidence that his hard-on had not gone away into her.

"Wicked fairy," he said, leaning down to kiss her throat. "I need…"

Nikki knew what he needed because the same need was overpowering her senses and taking away her rational choice. But, when she had somehow given Eric her light that had set into motion things that could not be stopped. His lips on her throat left her breathless. She turned her head and met his lips with her own. His tongue surged into her mouth as his hips ground against her. Suddenly, her nightgown was torn away and Eric was moving into her. Yet, he paused before entering her and looked down at her with those eyes that she couldn't yet decipher.

"I need," she whispered, as she reached out for him.

With a smooth thrust, he was inside and he paused to let her adjust to him. He then started moving slowly with each thrust moving almost all the way out and all the way back. It felt like heaven itself and Nikki moaned and gripped his hips. She was floating on a cloud of bliss and she knew that the shared light had something to do with it. She turned her head and closed her eyes, but Eric's fingers turned her head back to him. His face was remarkable calm given the things that he was doing to the both of them, but his eyes were stormy and dark. Full of passion for her.

"Don't look away," he whispered. "Not from me."

"I-I won't," she said, running her hands over him. "Not ever."

The slightest smile lifted his lips and Nikki knew that it was a genuine one. He continued to move into her slowly, deeply. Every touch was savored and set off a blossoming of a thousand different other sensations. To not touch each other would have caused them both a physical pain. The pull between them was becoming too great to ignore. The Joining had begun.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **This chapter has a little interaction between Nikki, Eric and Russell and we hear some of Eric's thoughts. It concludes with Nikki trying to rein in her light.

Chapter 14

Eric looked across the room at Nikki and Russell. He tried to appear as nonchalant, but he was anything but. He fought to keep the irrational surge of jealousy under control. They were in one of the formal sitting rooms in Russell's mansion. Antique and plush furniture made the perfect compliment to numerous pieces of pieces of priceless art. Russell did love his collections, thought Eric. Nikki and Russell were seated on a formal settee upholstered in a golden color that seemed to pick up the warm glow from the fireplace. She was outrageously flirting with Russell and he was playing along with good humor. Too much good humor for Eric's taste. _Mine. _That single thought rang out in his head. He was more than willing to admit that after worming his way back between Nikki's thighs and into her heart that he was suffering from post-coital vampire possessiveness.

Surely, Russell's vampire hearing had to have heard Nikki screaming his name last night. In fact, he would normally be basking in the glow of vampire smugness over his prowess if Russell didn't have an eye to taking his prize right out from under his nose. He almost snorted. Russell could plot all he wanted to but nothing was going to wrest Nikki from his cold fingers. _Mine, _came that unbidden thought again. He was rather partial to his prize. Fuck, he was one step from becoming completely besotted with her and making an undead fool of himself. It was embarrassing. After all, he had an image to uphold. For over a thousand years, no woman or vampire had managed to stake a claim on his heart. So why was he falling under the spell of a little hybrid fairy? Sure, she was cute with her heart-shaped ass that practically begged for a spanking and her brown eyes like melted chocolate. Those full lips that could kiss him so sweetly and then tell lies to him. Let's face it, he told himself, he was attracted to that sweet nature that wasn't all sugar and spice. Those sly eyes that held secrets from him simply weakened all his defenses. That wickedness was a trait of her kind. Along with that ambrosia that flowed in her veins. It was like liquid sugar that flowed straight to his dick. Fucking fairies. If they only knew how easy it was to bring a vampire to his knees, they would be coming out of the woodwork and making slaves of them all.

He had been reassured when he found her. No one, not even that mangy werewolf, had touched her. He would have been able to smell it on her and whoever would have been foolish enough to touch her would have met a long and painful death. As long and painful as his rather creative imagination could have made it. _Mine, mine, mine. Yes, that_ _sweet little fairy was all his_. And that little tract of anatomy between those smooth thighs was only his. It had always been his. Like the good little fairy princess she was, she had saved it all just for him. Somehow, the thought that she had picked him and his cock above all others caused a flush of blood to zing down below and his cock seemed to grow heated. It had been turning the tables on him at the time. She had outright lied and tricked him. She had also intended for it to be only one night. Foolish fairy. Didn't she know that getting just a little taste of her wouldn't be enough? Because no matter how many times he buried himself up to the hilt within her, it was never enough. Her soft cries only spurred him on and he felt that he could ride her all night. Every night. _Mine. _Fuck, he losing it. Even now, just the thoughts of her threatened to cause his flushed and strangely heated cock to rise. Someone as large as he was couldn't go around with a hard-on without it being plainly obvious. His cock wanted him to carry her upstairs and ravish her until she couldn't manage to crawl off the bed. And then, fuck her some more for good measure.

"Your little friend is quite the charmer," said Talbot, interrupting his more pleasant visions of Nikki's legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded her into sweet oblivion.

"Yes, I guess it's lucky for me that she isn't Russell's type," replied Eric, taking a sip of chilled blood. He tried to keep from making a face. He preferred his blood hot and direct from the source, especially if that source happened to be a blonde fairy vixen.

Talbot gave him a sympathetic smile. "Don't kid yourself. Russell has been known to play for the other team on occasion. He's a greedy little boy and he takes what he wants. Watch out."

Eric flashed a look of pure hatred across the room. He wondered why Russell didn't just burst into flames on the spot since he willed him instant death with that gaze. He wondered if throwing Nikki over the back of the settee and fucking her senseless in front of Russell would send him the message that she was his and that he didn't plan on sharing. _Mine._

Russell took a sip of blood and leaned over to trace his finger over the edge of Eric's necklace. A wicked smirk played across his face.

"If looks could kill," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"Your sheriff. He's quite possessive, although I can understand his infatuation," purred Russell.

Nikki batted her eyelashes. "Your Majesty is too kind. It's too bad that I didn't meet you first, Your Majesty, since I would be swooning at your feet right now."

Russell chuckled and reached out and took her hand. He pulled it to his lips and kissed it. "You're such a delightful girl, Ms. Jordan. Not many can keep their thoughts sharp in my presence. I always enjoy our banter together."

"I think that we both enjoy making our significant others jealous," replied Nikki.

"How true," he replied, caressing her hand, thoughtfully. His smirk returned. "We must be completely wicked creatures to play with our loved ones hearts."

"Nice is so boring," replied Nikki. "Men of all kinds crave someone with a naughty nature that will have them on their knees."

Russell bent once more to her knuckles and brushed his lips over them. Nikki wasn't sure but she thought that she felt the edge of his tongue in that kiss. What a flirt, she thought, he was as bad as she was.

Motherfucking bastard. He did not just try to lick her hand, did he? Eric held back the growl that threatened to erupt and watched as Russell made goo-goo eyes at his woman. Was he trying to glamour her right in front of him? In three short strides his long legs propelled him across the room and to her side.

"Precious," he said, with more control than he thought possible in the current circumstances. "Would you care for another sherry?"

Nikki gently extracted her fingers from Russell's and gazed up at him. She gave him a reassuring smile. "No, but I always crave your company."

She pulled him down beside her and placed her hand on his thigh. Her fingers began to massage him with lazy circles. He couldn't keep a gleam of satisfaction out of his eyes as he met Russell's eyes. _Mine, and don't you forget it. _Russell leaned back and eyed them both for a moment.

"Why don't we talk about you for a moment, Nikki?" he said, using her first name.

"I fear that topic of conversation would be dreadfully dull," she replied.

"I beg to differ," he smoothly replied. "You are very much appreciated by those who have hired you. They sing your praises. What exactly do you do?"

"I find out things for them," she replied. "Such as who might have stolen something or I determine who is telling the truth and who is lying."

"Interesting. How do you do that?" asked Russell.

"I'm a very good observer of human behavior," she replied.

Russell took another drink and replied, "I think that it's a little more than that. All flirting and charm aside, Nikki, I want the truth."

Eric could feel a tremble in Nikki's fingers and just when he was about to open his mouth and say something that would certainly piss off the King of Mississippi, she answered.

"I'm psychic," she said without batting those thick, long lashes. But, thought Eric, darling Nikki could lie with the best of them.

"A psychic?"

"Yes, I'm afraid to admit that such a mundane gift is my secret," she said. "I get readings from people or rather humans when I'm in their presence or when I touch them. I just know things. It's really not very interesting at all. Perhaps, you might want to reconsider your interest in me."

Russell turned his eyes on Eric. "And you use Ms. Jordan in this capacity?"

Eric leaned back and shook his head. "I thought that it was clearly obvious what capacity Nikki fulfilled for me."

Talbot chuckled from across the room. "There is certainly little doubt in my mind after hearing those loud noises coming from your room last night."

Eric watched Nikki blush, prettily, and he wondered if it was fake or real. He couldn't stop a finger from running down her soft cheek. "Your Majesty, in all seriousness, Nikki has a gift for finding out the truth of the matter. It works well with interrogation sometimes."

"Fascinating," murmured Russell. "I must see this ability for myself. I'm meeting with several other regents in a couple of days. Nikki, you will accompany me along with Talbot." Seeing Eric stiffen beside her, Russell added, "And you as well, Sheriff. Queen Sophie-Anne will be there and it will be the perfect time for you to inform her of your change in allegiance."

"I can't wait, Your Majesty," replied Eric, caressing Nikki. She shivered and he wasn't sure if it was from desire of fear.

XOXO

Eric closed the door to their room and locked it. He shrugged off his jacket and let it fall to the floor. His eyes were heavy-lidded with lust and Nikki swallowed. Jeesh, she was like a Pavlov dog, salivating at the thought of the blonde sexy vampire in the room. A wave of lust seemed to pass over her and make her knees weak. Had it come from her or from Eric? The thought that she might be sensing things from him made her try to shake off the desire to rip off his clothes and bite him. Well, nip at him. She wasn't ready to come into contact with his dangerous blood. _Stop it and think clearly, maybe with your brain for once. We need to talk. Seriously._

"Eric," she began.

But, Eric moved quickly to her and swept her up into his arms. Wanton hussy that she was, she molded her body against his and thought that she wanted to get much closer and that these clothes were in the way. His lips came down on hers and he literally took her breath away. She felt his tongue lapping at the seam of her lips, demanding entrance. With a soft moan, she parted her lips and let him inside. But, that wasn't good enough and she eagerly sucked on his tongue and pulled it into her own mouth. She rasped her own tongue over his and teasingly sucked on it until Eric made a soft moan of his own and his hands tightened around her. One hand moved up into her hair and cradled her head and the other roamed down and clamped tightly onto her ass. She tilted her hips and rubbed against something very large and hard that was pressing into her abdomen. Another ragged moan escaped from her lips which Eric quickly swallowed down. Floating in a haze of pleasure where her only thoughts were on how quickly she could get him between her legs, she was only dimly aware that they were moving to the bed. No, if he got her horizontal, she would never be able to think another coherent thought_. Focus, remember the talk? Talk first, mind-blowing sex later. _But, then Eric's kisses moved to her neck and she felt him suck and lick her without breaking the skin. She needed fang. She arched her neck to tempt him to unsheathe those fangs and bite into her neck. Who would have thought that a fairy would crave a vampire's bite? But, those fangs gave her the shivers in a good way. Although the effect was better when he was firmly sheathed between her legs and driving her crazy at the same time.

"Oh, Eric, I need you," she moaned.

"What do you need?" he whispered in her ear before running his tongue along her neck.

Was the bastard teasing her? "I need you. Your fangs, your cock, all of you." There, was that clear enough?

He nipped at her neck with his human teeth and her clit began to throb with need. "And my heart? What of that?" he asked.

Nikki gripped his shoulders and pulled away so that she could look into those almond-shaped eyes. "I wasn't sure that my wicked vampire had a heart."

"Would it disappoint you to find out that I do?"

"I'll need a little more than your word that such a thing exists," she softly said. "You are a liar, after all."

"So are you, Sweetness," he murmured. "So are you."

When Eric began to pull her against him, she managed to hold him off. "We need to talk."

"We can talk in bed."

"I can't think straight when your dick is inside me," replied Nikki.

Eric's lips quirked up into a smirk. "Then, don't think. All I require are your helpless cries in my ear as I take what's mine. Over and over."

Did every word out of his mouth have to ooze sex? She was losing the will to resist his advances. She wanted to touch him. She needed it, badly. Was this stupid light between them upping the already smoldering lust between them? If she didn't get a handle on stopping the process, it would be too late.

"We…we have a problem."

"We have several problems. The biggest one is a three thousand year old vampire who is sleeping just down the hall," replied Eric.

Maybe, thought Nikki. But, I can charm Russell or reason with him. But, there was no reasoning with the force that was contained in Eric's body. She couldn't bargain with it or lie to it. The light had a will of it's own sometimes and it was certainly ignoring her wishes. Dammit, it was _her _light.

Drawing a shaky breath, Nikki said, "I want to try to remove the light that is inside of you."

Eric's eyes narrowed. Something inside of him seem to coil in apprehension, almost as if a living creature was moving inside of him. That alone should have freaked him out. But, he couldn't stop from thinking that he carried a piece of her inside of him. That voice inside of him whispered that it belonged to him, now. _Mine. _He felt a tickling as if some force was battening itself down and digging in. It would not go quietly, somehow, he knew that. But, did he want to let it go?

Seeing his reluctance, Nikki quickly said, "I know that you can feel my light. It will only grow stronger and it may become a force that you can't control."

Okay, that was a good enough reason to get rid of it, thought Eric. No fucking fairy light was going to rule over him. Would it give her even more influence over him? Make him her slave? He was already under the influence of Little Miss Dangerous more than he wanted to be.

"Then, remove it, fairy," he said.

Nikki pulled off his shirt since skin contact would be better. As her fingers caressed him, he felt something swirling inside of him and his skin tingled with energy. The life force of a fairy. How was that even possible?

"I feel you," he said and Nikki could feel the awe in his voice. "You are inside me. You are in my flesh and bone. My rushing blood carries your name on it."

Fairy magic was at work. She felt the wonder of it. But, if she didn't try to stop the magic, it would pull both Eric and her into it without remorse. Magic was a tricky business at times and some forces had no master but their own. This power wasn't meant to be used on a vampire. Why it continued to reside in Eric's body was a mystery. She paled as she wondered if the magic had not made a mistake and had chosen him purposely as it's vessel. Nikki took a few steps back and put some distance between them. Eric had closed his eyes against the sensations that he must be feeling. When he opened them and stared at her, they seemed to be glowing as if a light was shining behind them. It was hauntingly beautiful. The air inside the room began to crackle with electricity and Nikki felt her hair begin to stand on end. It was time. She raised her left arm and held out her hand with the palm facing Eric. She used her left arm because that was the side closest to her heart. She summoned her light and a pure, white brilliance began to glow in the palm of her hand. The charged air now began to whip around the room, moved by a force that had stirred into being. The lights flickered and cast moving shadows across the room. The shadows moved and took the shape of wondrous creatures that stalked her and Eric. They are only shadows. They aren't real, thought Nikki. Ghosts conjured up to try and break my train of thought. The power inside of Eric was stronger than she had thought.

_Light of all creation, gifted only to the Fae, hear my call. Come back to me. _She concentrated and closed her eyes for a moment. A cry from Eric made her open them. Flickers of light began to dance upon the surface of his skin. He might die from embarrassment if he knew that he sparkled, she thought. Slowly, the particles of light swirled together and rose off the surface of his chest right above the area of his heart. The little tendril of light grew stronger and brighter and it started to reach across the space between them. Eric wavered on his feet and he grew even paler as the light left him. The hypnotic light in his eyes faded until only his unique blue eyes looked back at her. He was becoming just a vampire again. Back to the way he was before she had changed him. For some reason a part of her wanted to cry and she blinked back the tears. This is the way that it must be, she thought. To do otherwise was crazy. Suddenly, her light moved from her palm and sought to join with the ray that was coming from Eric. Wait, she hadn't done that on purpose. Before she could react, the beams of light surged forward and intersected, causing a brilliant flash of light shook the room. It pulsed and she felt the shock wave pass through her as it knocked her to the floor. She groaned as she found herself sprawled out on the floor. Shaking her head, she rose on unsteady feet. What had happened? The furniture in the room was strewn about and lying across the room lay Eric. With a cry of fear on her lips, she rushed over to him. She pulled him into her arms and rested his head in her lap.

"Eric, Baby, are you alright?" she asked, her voice raspy with fear. What had she done to him? Please, let him be okay.

Eric's eyes fluttered open and a gasp of relief gushed out of her. Her vampire was unharmed. But, had it worked? Her hand clutched his, but he kept his hand closed into a fist. Under her gaze, he slowly opened his hand. A little mote of white, pure light danced upon his palm.

"I don't think it worked," he said.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **I know it's been a while since we visited Eric and Nikki, so I hope this chapter makes up for it. It starts exactly where the last one left off. I put in some lemony goodness from Nikki's POV.

Chapter 15

"Stop that!"

Eric snapped his fingers and a spark of light appeared on the end of his finger for a second before it disappeared. Ignoring Nikki, he snapped his fingers again and caused the light to appear. The little speck blazed for a second and winked out. A feeling of unease gripped Nikki. He was learning how to control it.

"You're not helping," she said.

Eric was lying on the bed, still dressed, and leaning against the headboard. With one leg crossed over the other, he appeared the perfect figure of nonchalance. But, the blue gaze he directed to her was hardly carefree.

"Why don't you _help_ me by telling me the truth for once?" he said. "What is going on with this fucking light?"

"It's just a wayward bit of fairy light," replied Nikki. "It will probably extinguish itself in time." _I hope._

"You're lying."

"I haven't had your blood, vampire," said Nikki. "So that spiffy vampire lie detector doesn't work on me."

"No, but I do have something of yours inside me. And that little bit of wayward light, as you so put it, tells me things, such as the fact that you are lying to me."

"That's ridiculous. You don't even understand it," she said.

Eric snapped his fingers again and the light sparkled at the end of his finger. "That may be true, but I'm a fast learner, Sweetness."

Blast that damned light anyway, thought Nikki. The prospects of a vampire with fairy light made her stomach queasy. Could it change him? Was it already doing that? The light answered only to fairies, but Eric was starting to manipulate it. What a mess! Her fluttering stomach growled and she realized that she was hungry. Maybe she could escape from Eric and make a quick snack in the kitchen downstairs. Her eyes wandered to a swath of exposed skin at Eric's open collar. Wouldn't a nice warm glass of blood hit the spot? What? A nice warm glass of milk that's what she meant. Yet, her mouth began to water as she stared at Eric's neck. Would his blood slide down her throat just like the creamy goodness of a taste of milk?

"Are you alright?" asked Eric.

Maybe he's worried that I'm eyeing him like a dieting woman eyes a banana split. She sniffed the air. She never realized how yummy his vampire smell was. He smelled like dark chocolate with a side of sin. Nikki licked her lips. He always looked good enough to eat, but this was getting a little extreme. Oh, shit. Was something else going on? Was that light at work, doing something worse? Usually this process only occurred between fairies. Only she was dumb enough to imprint on a member of another species. Was the light making alterations to make up for this lack of compatibility? The thought that some of his vampire traits might transfer to her made her stomach churn. Yet, what else would explain this sudden infatuation with his blood. As she stood lost in her own thoughts and worries, Eric suddenly moved in front of her. He lifted her chin and his pretty eyes searched hers.

"I'm not angry. I just want to know what is going on," he said.

"I-I'm not completely sure."

"Then, tell me what you do know for sure, Sweetness."

Doesn't he have the right to know? Nikki cleared her throat. "There is a possibility that the light is changing you." Let's leave off the part of my sudden fascination with the taste of his blood.

Eric's eyes narrowed. "Changing me, how?"

Nikki's fingers gripped the skirt of her dress and looked down. "This sharing of energy usually only happens between fairies." She glanced up. "Between mated fairies. What is happening here is something unexpected and unpredictable."

"I don't understand these….changes."

"Join the club."

Eric gave her a small smile. "You are telling me the truth. Is this why you've been so frightened?"

"Well, I do have a lot on my mind lately. Such as escaping from the clutches of a power-hungry vampire king and dealing with a boyfriend that wants to make me his pet. And let's not forget my fairy brethren who now consider me a traitor to my kind."

Nikki tentatively reached up and caressed the line of his jaw with her finger. She passed her fingers over his lips that tempted her with their softness. "If they see you, they'll be able to sense the light inside of you."

"I take it that's not a good thing."

Nikki gave a shake of her head. "Not in the least."

Eric was thoughtful. "Will it make me stronger?"

Now, that was a bit of a scary thought. What if he learns to control the magic that now resides within him? Could he travel to the lands of the Fae by the portals?

"I still think that we should try and get it out of you."

Eric abruptly turned away and moved to the bed. Facing away from her, he began to undress. He shrugged off his shirt and revealed a perfect V-shaped back. Nikki watched mesmerized as the muscles of his back rippled underneath his skin. He toed off his shoes and his fingers moved to his zipper. He tugged down his pants and they slipped from his hips and pooled at his feet. As Nikki watched him step out of them, she realized that as great as those pants were, what was underneath was even better. Black silk boxers seemed to beg for her touch. Eric removed his socks and stepped to the bed. He had to know that she was watching as he slipped out of those boxers and into bed, flashing her a glimpse of his tight butt before settling underneath the sheets. What a tease, she thought. He didn't even show her his best side. He settled against the pillows and displayed an expanse of smooth chest.

"Come to bed, Nikki."

Her inner slave girl gave an enthusiastic, _Yes, Sir. _But Nikki hesitated, "Don't you want to talk about our…problem?"

"That light isn't going anywhere, Nikki. I felt as if you were tearing my insides out, but it only dug itself in deeper."

"But, surely, there is something else that I can try."

"Perhaps, but I'm not putting myself through that torture again anytime soon," he replied. "Now, I want sex." His eyes locked with hers. "I need to feel your touch on me. Fairy magic on not, I don't care."

There was a time for talking and there was a time for other things, thought Nikki. Now, was definitely one of those other things moments. She stepped towards him.

"Stop."

"I thought you wanted me."

"I do, but I want to watch you remove your clothes for me."

Under his blue gaze, heat pooled between her thighs. Couldn't that look just incinerate her panties? "I like foreplay," she sighed.

Eric inhaled and let out a soft growl. "I can smell you. You're killing me, you little vixen."

"You're already dead, remember?" Nikki shrugged down the top of her dress and exposed a red lace demi-bra that caused Eric to display his fangs with a snick. With a shimmy of her hips, the dress dropped to her feet and displayed the matching red lace panties and black thigh-high stockings. Passing her eyes over Eric she saw that she wasn't the only one affected. The sheet tented above Eric's hips.

"Is that for me?"

"If you are my devious and teasing fairy lover, then yes," he replied, his eyes raking over her form.

"That would me," she replied, moving to the side of the bed before him. She cocked a knee before him and said, "A little help here, kind Sir."

"I'm not a gentleman."

"I was sort of hoping that about you."

With a devilish smirk, Eric placed his hands on her thigh and he seemed to be concentrating on something. Just when Nikki was going to ask him what was wrong, his hands began to slide down her leg and remove the stocking. His fingertips were glowing and his touch set her skin aflame. A rush of tingling sensation headed straight to her core and she gasped.

"Like that?" he asked.

Nikki bit her lips to keep from crying out. "Maybe a little."

"Hmm, maybe you need to feel it again to be sure," replied Eric. He moved to the other leg and Nikki struggled to keep her tingling, leg under control so she didn't fall flat on her ass. She watched his glowing fingers stroke her again and she felt as if she were floating away in a haze of bliss. Maybe this light business had it's benefits. Just when she thought that she was going to melt into a puddle on the floor, Eric gently pulled her into bed beside him. Her eyes fluttered open and he stared down at her with a knowing smile.

"I'll take your response as a yes," he said.

"I've been rendered speechless."

Eric smirked. "You don't have to talk for what I have planned."

"Is that so?"

"Moans and screams will suffice."

Nikki propped her head up on her palm and trailed a finger down Eric's chest. "We're all wrong for each other, you do know that, don't you?"

"Tsk, tsk, rules are meant to be broken," replied Eric. "Can something be wrong that feels so right?"

Nikki smiled. "Well, when you put it like that how can I disagree?" Nikki's fingers reached the edge of the sheet and tickled Eric's bellybutton. "I want to try the magic fingers trick."

Eric lips parted and revealed his perfect white fangs. "Just where are you planning on going with those magic fingers?"

Nikki's hand slipped under the sheets and lightly touched the stiffened flesh beneath. "I was thinking right here."

"Don't singe anything off," warned Eric. "I'm rather fond of that appendage."

"Me, too," replied Nikki. "You're in good hands, trust me."

Nikki sat up and eased the sheet off Eric's naked body. She took a moment to enjoy the view. She felt as if her own private feast were laid out before her and this was one buffet that she wasn't going to rush through. Maybe a little of everything. Her fingertip began to glow and she trailed it over the crown of his cock. Eric groaned and twitched under her touch.

"You do realize that fairies can be quite possessive," she said. She trailed her fingers down the length of his shaft and Eric arched against her. Concentrating, Nikki made a ball of light in the palm of her hand and then wrapped her hand around him. Eric groaned again and his entire body arched almost off the bed. Slowly, she began to pump her hand up and down his shaft, causing it to glow beneath her fingers.

"If you keep touching me like that, you can brand your name into my ass," Eric hissed.

"It wouldn't stick," replied Nikki, leaning down to swirl her tongue over the crown of his glowing cock. It made her tongue tingle in the most delightful way. She knew her light would never hurt her or Eric either. She suckled him while her glowing fingers moved in time to his rocking hips. He felt hot beneath her tongue as if she were heating him up from the inside. Her hand slipped down the cup the heavy weights between his legs and they tightened immediately, causing Eric to moan and arch again. With another tongue swirl, she said, "Maybe I could bite that sweet ass of yours."

Eric's eyes fluttered open. "You bite me? Now, that's a first."

"Is that fear or lust that I see in your eyes?"

"Bite me and find out."

Nikki stared down at him and felt a stirring of that hunger begin again. But, who could gaze upon him and not be affected? He was perfect, like a marble sculpture brought to life. And her fingers were wrapped around one of his most perfect parts. The fact that she held such a powerful being in the palm of her hand gave her a rush. She was the one who was giving him such pleasure, who was causing his body to tingle and who made him cry out in passion. He was hers. _Mine. _Her head spun and her teeth throbbed, causing her to run her tongue over them. Some alien need had risen inside of her. It demanded things of her. It wanted what it wanted.

Still stroking him, she leaned down as if to kiss Eric. But, he turned his head and offered her his throat, as if he could somehow read her thoughts. She nuzzled her lips over his smooth skin and Eric moaned with anticipation.

"Bite me, little fairy," he whispered. "Take us both where we need to go."

Eric reached up and pulled her closer to him and up close the scent of him was too intoxicating. Nikki sank her tingling teeth into his tender flesh, causing Eric to shudder and his hips to buck frantically against her hand. Nikki didn't have time to wonder why it was so easy for her teeth to pierce his flesh because the next second his blood hit her tongue and everything erupted in a sensory overload. His blood was like liquid power. It was his very essence and she swallowed it down. She could feel it swirling inside of her as it mixed with her own blood. Adapting, changing, and making her different. She felt a moment of fear then at what she was doing. Ordinary vampire blood had a magic of it's own, but there was nothing ordinary about what was going on between Eric and her. Maybe the light had already altered Eric's blood in order to get his essence inside of her. In order to draw them closer together and complete the process that happening to them.

Maybe Eric could feel her misgivings, because his hands stroked her hair and held her gently to him. "Shhh, it's alright, little fairy. Drink of me."

Another drop of his blood fell on her tongue and ignited a firestorm inside of her. She felt as if she were aflame and a quick glance through hazy eyes showed that both she and Eric were aglow, the light swirling underneath their skin as if in triumph. She felt dizzy and Eric's blood was her anchor, the center of her universe. She barely felt him move aside her hand from his cock and pull her body over him. When he surged inside of her, she drew another mouthful of his blood from him. She needed him inside of her. All of him. His hips moved against her in time to the pounding of her heart. With every beat, she felt herself drawing closer to him. She lifted her head and cried out in pleasure and Eric's lips were on hers. His tongue sought entrance and she opened like a flower to the sun for him. He surged inside, demanding and overpowering. But, still with enough finesse to give her exactly what she needed . Leaving her breathless, he moved to her neck and struck. At the feel of his fangs slicing into her, she cried out his name, her voice raw with so much passion that she scarcely recognized it. Eric growled his approval and sucked greedily at her neck. Every pull of his lips on her and lap of his tongue was the perfect accompaniment to his driving cock. Closer and closer she felt herself moving to that goal that promised such ecstasy, but she would only get there with Eric. She could feel him everywhere. Together they entered a white, hot light as one. It pulsed over them and broke them apart into a million pieces. One by one, it felt as if the molecules of their bodies came back together, yet something was different. She somehow knew that they had exchanged more than passion and blood. Her body still throbbed with the spent energy of their joining. She didn't have the will to ponder the possible consequences of what happened. As Eric had said, anything that felt that right couldn't be wrong. Could it?


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **We have a little citrus between Nikki and Eric along with a meeting with Queen Sophie-Ann as we see that Nikki and Eric are experiencing some rather unusual aftereffects of their bonding.

Chapter 16

Nikki paced back and forth in the hotel room. She just had too much pent-up energy to stand still. Moving seemed to help, except her thoughts seemed to outpace even her restless feet.

"Smart move, Idiot," she murmured. "Nothing like chowing down on your favorite vampire bad boy like he was some kind of chocolate shake."

She stopped and moved to the hotel room stocked wet bar and tore open a little bottle of liquor. She didn't know what it was and, at this point, she didn't really care. She poured it into a glass and took a huge gulp. She gasped as it burned her throat on the way down. Why do humans drink something to caustic? She wiped at her watering eyes and wondered if the second drink would taste as bad. Not wanting to risk it, she sat the glass down. What had come over her last night? Drinking his blood had been a huge mistake. It had been gross and…absolutely fantastic. Had she came just from the sensation of his blood flowing down her throat? A loud knock at the door startled her and she moved to answer it. Leaving the security chain attached, she peered outside. Speak of the devil. There he was, a blonde vision in black leather. She could smell the enticing scent of his cologne or was that just the smell of sin? Unhooking the chain and opening the door, she watched as Eric sauntered through the door on those long legs that seemed to go on forever.

He turned and gave her a little smile. "Miss me?"

Nikki tried to examine her fingernails and avoid his gaze. Somehow, she thought that he would be able to read the lie in her eyes. "No."

She looked up to find Eric watching her. His famous smirk reappeared. "Liar."

"Are you reading my mind, now?" asked Nikki, not without a little fear.

"Would that be so terrible?"

She noticed how vivid his blue eyes seemed. Was he reading her mind? She tried to put up her defenses and shut him out in case he was.

"I don't want you in my head," said Nikki.

"Then, where do you want me?" he asked.

That voice melted something inside her and she knew exactly where she wanted him. Right at this moment. Focus, dammit, she thought.

"You're not going to distract me."

"I already did," replied Eric. "They say the brain is the number one sex organ. Don't you want me to get my hands on your sexy gray matter?"

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather keep my gray matter to myself."

"Chicken?"

"That's easy for you to say," sniffed Nikki. "I know that your precious vampire blood works one way and gives you all the advantages."

"Usually," replied Eric. "But, there is nothing….typical about what is going on between us. Is there?"

"Tell me something that I don't know."

Eric shrugged off his jacket and laid it on the back of a sofa. "I have to say that if you intend to have your greedy way with my blood on a regular basis, that I'm going to need a supply of donors lined up."

"Donors?"

"I do have my sources for blood. I am a vampire, of course."

"Are you biting other women?" demanded Nikki. She fought back the images of Eric latched on the necks of other girls like the ones who came to Fangtasia. But, they threw themselves at him. His own little blood bank of wanton donors that never seemed to run dry.

"Jealous, my pet?" he asked with a smug smile.

"I don't want your fangs in me if those same fangs have been somewhere they shouldn't. Wait a minute, just what exactly have you been doing behind my back?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" asked Eric, with amusement.

"You…you gigolo," hissed Nikki.

"Well, technically, I'm not a gigolo because I'm not getting paid for my performance."

"You know what I mean!"

Nikki fought the irrational feelings that threatened to overwhelm her. Geez, was she PMSing? Or was this behavior the result of ingesting his blood? Eric stepped close to her and lifted her eyes to his. She blinked but didn't try to look away.

"There is no one else. I was only trying to see if it upset you to think that there was."

"Why?"

"Because if it upsets you, then that means that you would have to feel something for me," he said.

"Can't you tell? Doesn't you blood give you some sort of free pass to all my hidden secrets?"

"There is nothing ordinary about what is going on. Even my blood isn't working the way that it should. My senses about you are clouded," he replied, with a frown. "It's very irritating."

Nikki gave a faint smile of relief. Hallelujah. "So, my devious fairy heart isn't an open book to you?"

"Hardly," admitted Eric. "But, I have hopes that you will soon be at my mercy."

"I bet you do. So tell me, my wicked vampire, do you want to know what I'm thinking?"

Eric raised an eyebrow. "When you put it like that, yes."

"I'm wondering how long it would take me to get you out of those clothes," said Nikki.

"We are supposed to be downstairs at the reception in twenty minutes," said Eric.

"Are you telling me that we don't have time for a quickie?"

Nikki ran her hand over his chest. "You do move at vamp speed, remember?"

"It's coming back to me."

Eric moved in a blink and carried her into the bedroom and threw her on the bed. Nikki put her hand to her head and closed her eyes. "That is so disorientating, you know. It makes my head spin."

"Get used to the feeling because I'm just getting started," said Eric..

Nikki opened her eyes to watch Eric taking off his clothes as vamp speed. Be careful what you wish for, she thought. But, damn. Just thinking about those fast moving hands…and other body parts was getting her warm and tingly in all the right places. Finally, he stood before her. Tall, naked and very ready.

"You did say vamp speed, didn't you?" he asked with a wicked smile.

"I did," replied Nikki, breathlessly. "Just how fast are those hands?"

"Let me show you."

In a blink, he was on the bed and removing her from her clothes. Nikki heard a few rips and tears. It was only clothes, right? They can be replaced. She reached for him.

"Eric, now."

"Eager, aren't you?" he asked with a smile.

"Can I help it if I can't get enough of you?"

She pulled him closer, needing to feel his body lying next to hers. Skin to skin. This was the one place that she never felt any doubts. Sex had always felt so right, so perfect between them. He might drive her crazy out of bed, but in bed, he drove her crazy in all the right ways. With his lips against her and his tongue sliding into her mouth in a surging rhythm that was all too familiar, he moved his long fingers between her thighs. Nikki heard him give a soft growl when he felt how ready she was for him.

"Talk about vamp speed," he hissed.

"That's fairy speed, vampire," replied Nikki. "Your kind aren't the only ones who can get down and dirty."

"Shocking," growled Eric as he moved into the cradle of her thighs. Nikki eagerly grabbed for him and pulled him closer as her hand guided him to that spot that ached for him. He hissed as he thrust inside and Nikki clawed his hips and pulled him in deeper, melding them together as one. When he was fully sheathed, Nikki wrapped her legs around his hips and arched against him.

"Eric," she sighed.

He began to move. Slowly sliding himself out and back in as Nikki closed her eyes in bliss.

"I thought that this was supposed to be a quickie," she sighed. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

"Some things can't be rushed," said Eric, bending down to nuzzle her neck. When he rose back up, Nikki looked into his blue eyes that seemed to have darkened with passion. "Don't look away. I want to look into your eyes when I make you come."

Looking into those normally icy depths, Nikki saw that he had taken his mask off. She could see what he was feeling for her at this moment and if she weren't already swooning at his feet, it would have floored her. There was sweet vulnerability in his eyes that she never thought that she would see.

"I see you," whispered Nikki, caressing his cheek.

Her hands pulled him down and into a kiss that she felt all the way down to her smoldering core. Flesh sliding against flesh, they moved as one. The air in the room seemed to be heavy with the sounds of love-making and the smell of her delicious Viking. Time seemed to lose it's relevance. There was only the rapid beat of her heart and the feel of her lover in her arms. At last, they kissed long and hard with their tongues sliding against each other just as the rest of their bodies were. She was so close, riding a wave of pleasure that rose ever higher. When she looked into the gaze of Eric, she could feel that he was right with her. She cried out and pulled him closer as they tumbled over the edge together. It was perfect, she thought, so perfect, as she held her vampire lover close and shuddered as all her nerve endings seem to fire at once.

"Perfect," whispered Eric, close to her ear.

He exhaled and his soft breath sent shivers down her already spasming spine. Just before her mind had time to ponder their rather identical thoughts because it was fricking perfect, Nikki crested another wave of pleasure and was lost to the bliss that she knew as Eric Northman.

XOXO

"You two are beyond fashionably late," said Russell, eyeing them with barely concealed irritation.

"Oh, Russell, cut them some slack," said Talbot. "It's quite obvious what they've been doing."

"I, ah, was just trying to find the right dress," insisted Nikki.

"All I can say, is that I'm glad that we aren't in the room next to you," said Talbot. "Not to embarrass you or anything, but you two make enough noise to raise the dead."

"Talbot," cut in Russell.

"I'm just stating fact," huffed Talbot. "It sounded like some kind of demolition zone in their room last night."

Nikki blushed, but Eric wore a satisfied smirk, causing Talbot to chuckle. "Young love, Russell, it's so romantic. Do you remember how it was with us?"

Russell turned his attention to Talbot. "How could I forget?"

"Words."

"Maybe, we'll keep our neighbors up tonight," he replied.

"I'll hold you to it," beamed Talbot.

Russell and Talbot wandered off to greet others and Nikki eyed the exits longingly. Was there anyplace worse for a fairy than to be in a room full of vampires? And just when she thought that it couldn't get any worse, it did.

"There you are. I was beginning to wonder if you had met the true death or something," said Sophie-Ann.

"I've been occupied," replied Eric.

Sophie-Ann raked her eyes over Nikki and Nikki returned the favor. So this was the Queen of Louisiana. She was pretty in a cold sort of way with perfectly coiffed red hair and a designer gown that was dripping with beading.

"I can see that," said Sophie-Ann. "Who's she?"

"She's no concern of yours," replied Eric.

Sophie-Ann's lips thinned in aggravation. "I've had enough of your insolence. I'm the queen and you are my sheriff. When I ask you a question, you answer it."

"Not anymore," said Russell, who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Sophie-Ann rolled her eyes. "This doesn't concern you, Russell."

"Hmm, I'm afraid it does. Didn't Sheriff Northman tell you that he's one of mine, now?"

Sophie-Ann's gave flickered to Eric in surprise, which she quickly covered up. "No he didn't mention that. So is it true?"

"I owe my allegiance to Mississippi, now," said Eric.

Sophie-Ann sniffed. "What do I care? Sheriffs are a dime a dozen."

"I'm glad that you are taking it so well," said Russell. "Still, the loss of your oldest and most powerful sheriff must be a blow to you?"

"I'll get over it." Her eyes glittered with malice. "I already have a replacement in mind. At least, he knows how to follow orders."

Nikki watched the exchange in dismay. Great, forget about fading into the background. She stared at the queen who had noticed her and who was obviously a thorn in Eric's side. Suddenly, she got a vision of a mass of writhing snakes. She wavered on her feet and closed her eyes, trying to banish that image. She felt Eric's strong hand on the small of her back as he steadied her.

_What a complete fuckup! I always hated that arrogant bastard, but he knows too much about me to be in league with Russell Edgington._

Nikki stiffened and shook her head. She did not just hear those words. It must be some sort of fluke or her imagination because fairies can't read vampire minds.

_It must have something to do with that little tramp. Did Russell dangle that piece of ass in front of him since that Viking has always cared more about his dick than anything else._

Nikki realized with a sinking feeling that she was indeed hearing Sophie-Ann's less than flattering thoughts about her. But, just who did she think she was? Eric's hand rested on the small of her back and kept her from falling on her ass and rolling on the floor. What the hell was going on? This was definitely not normal. She glanced up at Eric to see him staring at her.

_I'm in so much trouble,_ she thought.

Eric's blue eyes seemed to glitter. _We both are, little fairy._

Nikki felt her stomach lurch as Eric took her elbow and kept her from keeling over because his last words had not come out of his mouth. I'm so screwed, she thought, and not in a good way.


End file.
